imPerfect Love
by Louve Michaelis
Summary: Bella a choisi son éternité, mais le destin lui prévoit-il une perfection éternelle? "Jared la retourna de force, et l'embrassa sauvagement. Bella répondit avec tout autant de férocité, elle détestait les sensations qu'il lui procurait, mais était guidée par une force inconnue." [TRADUCTION]
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous! Non ce n'est pas la suite de l'une de mes fictions, mais une traduction! Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'aurais finis la suite de Darkness Inside vendredi, je l'envoie à mon bêta pour correction et ensuite, dès qu'il m'envoie le chapitre corrigé, je le poste, promis!**

 **C'est une fiction que j'ai lu et que j'ai carrément adoré! Il est très rare de voir des fictions Bella/Jared et celle-là en vaut la peine. Du coup, votre auteure préféré ici présente, à demander à l'auteure _Lucyferina_ , si je pouvais traduire en français sa fiction et elle a accepté! Donc voilà, je vous donne le premier chapitre. Vous aurez normalement la suite au deux semaines, le temps de bien traduire, donc, ce qui nous donne tous les vendredis soir, heure du canada. Exceptionnellement, je vous la poste aujourd'hui, car j'étais tellement dedans que j'ai tout traduis en un coup le premier chapitre.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture!**

Titre: imPerfect Love

Auteure: Lucyferina

Traductrice: Riley Dauntless

Langue: Anglaise

Nombre de chapitres: 29

Statut: Complété

* * *

 **Imperfect Love**

Chapter 1

C'était un autre jour nuageux qui s'annonçait pluvieux lorsque Bella se réveilla ce matin, avec rien de nouveau à l'horizon. Les jours ensoleillés à Forks étaient rares, et avant qu'elle connaisse Edward, elle vénérait chacun d'entre eux, mais maintenant, elle préférait les jours pluvieux afin de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui. C'était bien connu que les Cullen allaient «faire de la randonnée» les jours de soleil et en ces jours-là, Bella se retrouvait seule à l'école. Ou plutôt, elle préférait être seul plutôt qu'être inondée par les ragots constants de Jessica et pas les tentatives futiles de Mike pour attirer son attention. Son cœur appartenait à Edward, elle souhaitait le dire à jamais, mais le destin avait choisi que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Au moins, Bella avait enfin fait la paix avec elle-même. Elle avait choisi sa voie et une vie avec Edward plutôt qu'avec Jacob. La décision avait été difficile à prendre, et même si elle se sentait désolée pour la douleur qu'elle savait avoir causée à son meilleur ami, elle ne regrettait pas son choix. Les plans pour leur mariage étaient bien entamés, grâce à Alice qui était la reine des arrangements de fêtes.

Bella soupira, dans moins de deux mois, elle allait devenir Mme Edward Cullen, et honnêtement, elle ne pouvait pas attendre. Eh bien, elle serait Mme Edward à condition qu'ils arrivent à tuer Victoria.

Son portable sonna juste au moment où elle l'allumait, l'extirpant de ses songeries:

«Allo?»

«Bells?» dit une voix bourrue.

«Jake?» demanda Bella.

Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle, et elle craignait qu'il tente encore une fois de lui faire changer d'avis. Le silence était assourdissant.

«Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé?» questionna Bella avec peur.

«Oui, c'est... Kim... elle a disparu» balbutia enfin Jake.

«Disparue comment? Je veux dire comment quelqu'un peut disparaître comme ça? Oh seigneur! Non, je t'en prie Jake...non...» dit Bella. «Que puis-je faire? Je...tout est de ma faute! Victoria est après moi, je l'ai amenée ici et maintenant tous ceux que j'aime sont en danger!» poursuivit-elle dans un sanglot.

«Non Bella, c'est la faute de cette saleté de sangsue; pas la tienne» cracha Jake avec colère. «En fait, si tu veux blâmer quelqu'un, tu devrais regarder du côté de ton fiancé bien-aimé.»

«Ce n'est pas la faute d'Edward, il m'a sauvée de James et maintenant, il me protège de Victoria avec toi» dit Bella. «Où est Jared?» ajouta-t-elle en espérant changer de sujet de conversation.

«Il est chez Emily et Sam, mais on va le laisser seul. On ne sait pas ce que perdre une imprégnée peut faire, pas qu'on soit surs qu'il l'aie perdue, mais... la possibilité...» murmura Jake.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que Bella se demanda pour la première fois si devenir vampire était le bon choix.

«Si elle est... transformée... que... qu'allez-vous faire?» demanda-t-elle.

«Je... On va faire ce qui doit être fait, Bells» dit Jake.

Bella sentit son cœur se serrer; si Kim était transformée, alors elle était l'ennemie de Jared. Comment peux-tu avoir l'idée même de tuer ton imprégnée?

«Mais peut-être... peut-être que je peux parler aux Cullen, et ils peuvent la trouver et peut-être l'aider à devenir une végétarienne et...»

«Arrête-toi là Bella, tout le monde ne désire pas cette demi-vie! En plus, comment Jared pourrait-il vivre en sachant qu'elle est une sangsue? Que ferait-il?» gronda Jake.«C'est mieux si elle est morte.»

«Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est ce que tu penses pour moi aussi?» demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

«Je te l'ai dit Bells, je me battrai pour toi jusqu'à ton dernier souffle, mais pas plus loin que ça. Crois-moi quand je te dis que je préfère te voir morte que sous forme de vampire. On est trous d'accord sur ce point, Jared ne sera pas obligé de participer à la mise à mort, mais il devra rester à l'écart et la laisser mourir sans intervenir» dit Jake résolument.

«Je dois y aller Jake» dit-elle doucement. «J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour penser à tout ça. Je t'appellerai plus tard, d'accord?»

«Ok Bells, et fais attention à toi. Oh, et une dernière chose, tu ne peux pas dire aux Cullen que Kim était l'imprégnée de Jared, ou d'ailleurs, tu n'as pas le droit de dire quoique ce soit à propos de l'imprégnation» dit Jake sérieusement.

Bella était surprise.

«Quoi? Pourquoi pas?»

Jake soupira.

«Eh bien, parce que c'est l'une des légendes de la tribu qui doit rester un secret. Personne ne peut savoir en dehors de la meute, la magie aurait dû t'empêcher de dire un mot dessus.»

Bella mordit sa lèvre.

«On n'a jamais abordé ce sujet. En faite, je crois que je n'ai jamais pensé de ça quand j'étais avec eux.»

«C'est une partie de la force entourant l'imprégnation, tu peux leur dire que la petite amie de Jared a été enlevée, mais c'est tout ce que tu peux révéler.

Bella soupira.

«Ok Jake. Si je ne suis pas capable de leur en parler alors, je ne dirai rien de déplacé. Je te parlerai plus tard alors. Salut.»

Elle raccrocha le téléphone sans attendre de réponse.

Elle s'assit lourdement sur le lit. Quel désastre! Pauvre Jared qui devait tellement souffrir, et malgré le fait que Jake avait dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle se sentait tellement coupable. Elle frissonna à la pensée des loups qui devaient faire face à Kim et la tuer en tant que nouvelle-née.

Bella faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand elle entendit un coup à sa fenêtre. Elle se tourna et vit son fiancé lui sourire.

«Edward, tu as failli me tuer de peur!»

Comme toujours, son apparence faisait battre son cœur plus vite, ses yeux dorés doux et affectueux, son sourire en coin faisaient palpiter son ventre et ses habituels habits élégants et immaculés la rendaient envieuse de sa grâce. Comment pouvait-il courir et chasser dans la forêt, et être toujours aussi beau qu'un mannequin tout droit sorti d'un magazine?

Il entra et la prit dans ses bras.

«Désolé mon amour, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.»

Il l'embrassa, mais son baiser ne semblait pas le même, pour une fois, il n'était pas réconfortant, elle ne se sentait pas connectée à lui. Il la regarda et demanda:

«S'est-il passé quelque chose mon amour?»

Elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

«Kim, la petite amie de Jared, a disparu. La meute pense qu'elle a été enlevée par Victoria.»

Elle essaya de parler de l'imprégnation à Edward, mais n'arriva pas à prononcer un mot. Jake avait raison, c'était un secret qu'apparemment aucun vampire ne pouvait savoir.

«Je me sens tellement coupable. Tout est de ma faute!»

Edward la serra contre lui.

«Chut mon amour, rien n'est de ta faute. C'est la faute de Victoria, et quand on la trouvera, elle payera. Je te le promets. Maintenant, veux-tu venir chez moi cette nuit ou veux-tu qu'on reste ici?»

Bella se mordit la lèvre de nouveau.

«En faite, j'espérais pouvoir passer un peu de temps seule, si ça ne te gêne pas. J'ai vraiment besoin de travailler et faire des tâches ménagères. Peux-tu venir plus tard ou peut-être demain?»

Edward sembla surpris et légèrement inquiet mais hocha la tête.

«D'accord mon amour. J'irai chasser. À demain alors.»

Il se pencha vers elle pour poser un baiser sur son front et disparut.

Bella ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait repoussé Edward, mais à ce moment précis, les vampires n'étaient pas vraiment ses personnes préférées. Elle était tellement triste; elle ferma ses yeux et se rappela de la manière dont Jared souriait doucement à Kim. Il avait toujours été le loup léger et drôle, et il était complètement dévoué pour son imprégnée. De l'autre côté, Kim était timide et sérieuse, et Bella avait toujours pensé que son comportement calme contrebalançait celui de son compagnon impétueux.

Sans doute était-ce la nature de l'imprégnation d'assurer cet équilibre, elle savait qu'une imprégnée était ce qui attachait le loup au monde et pouvait lui fournir ce dont il avait besoin. C'était difficile d'être un protecteur de la réserve, et elle n'enviait pas la vie des «louves». Être un loup-garou était un travail à plein temps, protéger la réserve et chasser les vampires étaient leur principales tâches, et chacun de ces devoirs étaient extrêmement dangereux. Les femmes ne savaient jamais si leur partenaire allait revenir, et l'idée même de perdre les gens qu'elle aimait effrayait énormément Bella. Cependant, malgré les inconvénients, la dévotion et l'amour entre le loup et son imprégnée la tentaient beaucoup.

Penser à propos de l'imprégnation ramena son esprit vers Jared. Elle se sentait désespérée; elle voulait aller le voir, et essayer de le rassurer sur le fait que malgré tout, il survivrait à cela. Mais pouvait-elle? Arriverait-il à surpasser cela? Quand Edward était parti, elle avait été dévastée, et il n'était même pas son imprégné.

Durant tout sa relation avec Edward, le désir de Bella d'être transformée en vampire n'avait pas vacillé, elle avait toujours sur qu'ils devaient être ensemble et voulait désespérément vivre son éternité avec lui. Toutefois, après avoir parlé à Jake, pour la première fois, elle se sentait troublée d'avoir prit une décision aussi monumentale sans réfléchir à ce que cela impliquait. Manifestement, cela serait différent pour elle que pour Kim, car c'était principalement son choix et les Cullen et Edward l'aideraient pendant sa première année, mais à cause de la situation de Kim, elle ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à la douleur qu'elle causerait à ceux qui l'aimaient.

Cependant, sa pire pensée était que la meute verrait sa transformation comme une trahison; la pauvre Kim n'avait pas le choix, mais elle, elle l'avait. Choisir consciemment d'être vampire serait comme leur donner un coup de pied alors qu'ils étaient déjà à terre. Elle frissonna à l'idée de combien Jake la détesterait. Irait-il après elle comme Jared devait le faire avec Kim?

Elle s'assit lourdement sur son lit, et ne se sentait pas capable de faire quoique ce soit. Un coup à la fenêtre la fit sursauter de nouveau. Cette fois, c'était Jake, elle soupira et ouvra la fenêtre.

«Pourquoi devez-vous _toujours_ entrer par la fenêtre? J'ai une porte en bas. Tu pourrais l'utiliser Jake!»

Il entra agilement et la prit dans ses bras. Elle remarqua qu'il portait comme toujours seulement sa paire de jeans coupés. Son estomac était rempli de papillons à nouveau, Jake ne possédait pas la grâce ni la beauté d'Edward, mais sa rudesse et sa chaleur avaient toujours le même effet sur elle. Ses yeux sombres brillaient d'un éclat vif pour elle, son sourire était ensoleillé , et sa présence et son amour réchauffaient le cœur de Bella.

«Désolé Bells, en tant que meilleur ami, je me sens autorisé à entrer par n'importe quelle entrée.»

Bella, enveloppée à présent dans sa chaleur, sentit son cœur se calmer légèrement. Jake était ce dont elle avait besoin maintenant. Elle se blottit contre lui.

«Que fais-tu ici?»

Il soupira et la serra encore plus fort.

«Je savais que mon coup de téléphone t'avait inquiétée, donc j'ai décidé de venir te de voir comment tu allais. Je pensais que tu analysais tout trop profondément, et je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes folle, je veux dire encore plus folle que tu ne l'es déjà.»

Bella sourit doucement, son Jake savait toujours la réconforter. Il la connaissait comme sa poche, et avait toujours une blague pour lui remonter le moral.

«Oh, je me sens _tellement_ aimée!»

Jake murmura:

«Tu es plus qu'aimée Bella. Tu devrais savoir que je t'adore, tout simplement.»

Bella rougit et le laissa partir de son étreinte. Leur relation était fragile, et rendue encore plus fragile depuis qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle l'aimait aussi.

«Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses comme ça Jake, je vais me marier avec Edward, tu devais essayer d'aller de l'avant.»

Jake s'écarta d'elle.

«Je ne vais pas abandonner Bells, jusqu'à ton dernier souffle.»

Bella sentit à nouveau des larmes dans ses yeux. Quelques fois, tout était tellement facile avec Jake, elle pouvait presque imaginer la tranquillité et la joie qu'ils pouvaient partager. Jacob Black était la raison pour laquelle elle ne s'était pas brisée en mille morceaux quand Edward était parti, il avait toujours été là pour elle. Bella éprouvait toujours une proximité avec Jacob et sa chaleur, qu'elle n'avait pas avec Edward.

Elle secoua sa tête, ses pensées n'étaient pas saines, elle avait fait un choix et devait le suivre.

«As-tu vu Jared?» demanda-t-elle pour changer le sujet.

Jake se tourna vers elle, et s'assit lourdement sur le lit.

«Je suis allé le voir, et je suis parti le plus tôt possible. C'est horrible Bells, je ne peux même pas imaginer ce qui pas se passer quand il va phaser. J'ai peur pour notre santé mentale. Il a l'air d'un homme qui a perdu sa raison de vivre; c'était comme si rien ne faisait plus sens pour lui. Je crois que la seule chose qui le garde vivant est son désir de la venger.»

Bella s'assit à côté de Jake et mit un main sur sa jambe.

«Tu avais raison à propos de l'imprégnation. Je n'ai pas pu en parler à Edward. Je me sens déchirée en deux, car il y a des choses que je ne peux pas lui dire, et d'autres que je ne peux pas te dire à toi. Je suis tellement frustrée et maintenant, j'ai l'impression que l'enlèvement de Kim a été le dernier coup.»

Jake soupira.

«Je suis désolé Bells si être dans ma vie te rend mal à l'aise.»

Bella secoua la tête.

«Non Jake! Il ne s'agit pas d'être dans ta vie, mais de cette situation. J'ai un pied dans le monde des vampires et un autre dans celui des loup-garou. C'est juste que j'aime tellement chacun de ces mondes. Je pensais être sûre de mon choix, et maintenant, je ne le suis plus.»

Jake se tourna vers elle pour la regarder avec le plus merveilleux des sourires.

«Tu considères vraiment l'idée de rester humaine?»

Bella regarda le sol, sa joie et son espoir étaient comme un coup de couteau dans son coeur, tout était tellement déroutant! À un moment, elle était sûre, puis, maintenant qu'elle était ici avec Jake, rien ne semblait clair de nouveau. Elle soupira.

«J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et l'accident de Kim m'a plus ou moins donné une perspective plus réaliste de la situation. C'est comme si je voyais enfin tout ce que tu me répétais. Je ne peux même pas imaginer la douleur que doit ressentir Jared, et je ne sais pas si je peux vous faire du mal ainsi, à toi et à ma famille.»

Jake se leva en un bond et s'agenouilla devant elle.

«Bells, tout ce que je te demande est d'y réfléchir. Moi et toi, je sais qu'on peut tout traverser ensemble, et même si tu ne me veux pas, je serai juste ton ami, mais je te veux humaine.»

Un hululement mélancolique brisa le moment et Jake se leva. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

«Je t'aime Bells, je te parlerai plus tard.»

Tandis que Jake allait sortir par la fenêtre, elle dit:

«Jake, s'il te plaît, dis à Jared que je suis toujours là s'il veut me parler...Et... que je lui adresse toute ma sympathie.»

Il lui sourit doucement.

«Merci. Je lui passerai le message. Bisou, je t'aime!»

Après que Jake soit parti, elle s'assit lourdement sur son lit à nouveau et pleure. C'était une situation horrible et sans tenir compte du fait qu'on la blâme ou pas, elle se sentait toujours aussi responsable.

* * *

 **Alors? Qu'Est-ce que vous en pensez? Laissez vos reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous!**

 **Et oui, vous avez bien vu, j'ai traduis le chapitre 2! Et en plus, je vous l'envoie d'avance! En faite, j'ai une immense surprise pour vous! Je suis tellement prise dans cette traduction, qui me prend tous mes temps libre puisque je suis incapable d'arrêter de traduire, que j'ai traduit jusqu'au chapitre 6! Donc, pour vous, je vous mets les 5 prochains chapitres que j'ai traduit.**

 **De plus, encore une autre surprise, je n'arrête pas, je devrais être en mesure de traduire jusqu'au chapitre 13 assez rapidement et vous les poster samedi! Avec un peu de chance et disons, d'un énorme coup de pied au derrière, je devrais arriver à vous poster aussi le chapitre 14 tant attendu depuis un bon moment!**

 **Autre chose, vous remarquerez que la structure est différente dans les prochains chapitres que dans le premier, la raison c'est que j'utilise un ordinateur portable différent de celui que j'ai utilisé pour le chapitre 1, de ce fait, je n'ai pas accès à certaines touches tel que** **«», alors que j'adore les utiliser. Malheureusement, je dois attendre d'acheter un nouvel ordinateur.  
**

 **Enfin bref, trêve de bavardages inutiles qui vous emmerdes, vous avez juste envie de lire la suite, je le sais. ;) Donc, merci à Lucyferina de me permettre de traduire sa fiction.**

 **Bonne lecture les p'tits loups!**

 **Riley**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Bella dormait silencieusement quand elle fut réveillée par un bruit étrange. On aurait dit que quelque chose tapait la vitre de sa fenêtre; elle se leva et scruta la nuit. Aussitôt qu'elle vit Jared, elle ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle observa son apparence débraillée. Ses cheveux coupés courts étaient en désordre et il semblait fatigué.

-Salut Jared. Tu veux venir en haut?

Il leva la tête vers elle, et secoua la tête.

-Peux-tu venir en bas?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Donne-moi cinq minutes.

Elle mit des habits épais et descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Elle alla dans la cuisine et ouvrit la porte de derrière. Avec un peu de chance, Charlie ne serait pas dérangé par ses bruits.

Bella descendit les escaliers, et comme toujours, trébucha. Elle commença à hurler, mais le bruit fut étouffé grâce au torse sur lequel sa bouche avait atterri. Elle était dans les bras de Jared; elle recula rapidement et rougit.

-D…Désolée, je suis tellement maladroite.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et réalisa qu'elle avait un goût un peu salé, elle rougit encore plus. Elle pouvait sentir son goût sur ses lèvres; et quand elle arriva enfin à lever son regard elle rencontra son expression sombre.

-Salut Bella, murmura-t-il, Jake m'a dit que… tu avais dit que je pouvais venir te voir si j'avais envie de te parler, je crois… Je ne voulais juste pas continuer à accabler la meute ainsi…

Instinctivement, Bella mit une main sur son bras, sa tristesse la submergeait.

-Non Jared! Tu n'es pas une charge pour eux. Ils t'aiment, et je suis sûre qu'ils sont désolés pour toi. Tu sais…

El prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivit.

-Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer ce que tu dois endurer, mais je crois comprendre un peu comment une personne peut souffrir d'une perte comme la tienne.

Jared mit sa main sur les siennes.

-Est-ce que…est-ce que ça va aller mieux?

Elle sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux.

-Je mentirais si je te disais que ça ira mieux. Si Jake n'avait pas été là, je n'aurai sans doute pas survécu. Quelques fois, ton esprit est tellement embrouillé, que tu as l'impression que tu ne t'en sortiras jamais, mais tu as tes frères, Emily et moi. On sera toujours là pour toi.

Il grimaça et murmura :

-Non… Toi, tu ne seras pas là.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour nier, puis la referma.

-Jared, je… Tu as raison, je ne serais probablement pas là, mais je vais essayer d'être là aussi longtemps que tu as besoin de moi.

Jared la regarda dans les yeux.

-Que va-t-il se passer quand on aura tué Victoria? Tu partiras avec les Cullen?

Bella était hypnotisée par ses yeux, si noirs et sombres.

-Je ne sais pas. C'était le plan initial, mais en ce moment, j'ai des doutes à propos des choix que j'ai fais.

Jared hocha la tête.

-Désolé de t'avoir réveillée, je pensais juste que tu comprendrais comment je me sentais. J'ai toujours l'image dans ma tête de quand Sam t'a trouvée dans la forêt. Tes sentiments semblaient proches à ce que je ressens maintenant. J'essaye d'être fort, d'espérer que peut-être que Kim est toujours vivante, ou au moins que je pourrai la venger.

Bella commençait à s'inquiéter; il sautait d'un argument à un autre sans suivre un ordre logique. Il était définitivement dans une sorte de délire, mais que pouvait-elle faire?

-Vraiment Jared, tout va bien. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, je devais être un spectacle effrayant, mais comme je te l'ai dit, Jake m'a aidée à sortir de ce trou.

Jared serra ses poings.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi?

Elle était confuse.

-Pourquoi quoi?

Jared était toujours entrain de regarder par terre.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu devenir une sangsue? Qu'est-ce qui est attirant là dedans? Tu seras morte, tu sais?

Bella déglutit, elle prit une profonde inspiration et recula d'un pas, car à ce moment-là, il semblait réellement dangereux.

-J'ai décidé de le faire parce que celui que j'aime est un vampire. Je veux rester avec lui pour l'éternité, et c'est le seul moyen.

Jared avança d'un pas vers elle et attrapa son bras.

-Tu ne peux pas te transformer. La meute a perdu Kim. Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir toi aussi.

Bella commençait à paniquer.

-Jared, ça ne va pas se passer tout suite. Je suis là, et je suis humaine. Est-ce qu'on peut parler de ça un autre jour? Il est un peu tard.

Ses yeux plissèrent.

-As-tu peur Bella? Peux-tu enfin voir que notre monde fantastique n'est pas fait que de fleurs et de petits cœurs?

Elle déglutit, puis mit à nouveau une main sur son bras.

-Jared, tu souffres. Je le sais et je le voix, et tu dis des choses que tu ne penses pas vraiment, mais tout va bien. Je peux supporter ça, mais s'il te plaît, ne te fais pas de mal à toi-même.

Il la poussa, et elle trébucha et tomba par terre.

-Tu ne sais rien. Tu penses que comme Jake ne s'est pas imprégné de toi, il ne vas pas être touché et continueras de vivre comme si de rien n'était quand tu seras transformée en sangsue. Eh bien, j'ai des nouvelles _fracassantes_ pour toi, ça va le briser complètement. Il ne sera plus qu'une coquille vide, l'ombre de lui-même, comme je le suis en ce moment. Je ne vais pas laisser arriver ce qui m'est arrivé à un de mes amis, donc considère-toi prévenue.

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il se détourna rapidement d'elle et s'enfuit vers les arbres de la forêt. Elle s'assit ici, sur le sol, troublée et blessée dans son cœur. Allait-elle vraiment détruire Jake? Pouvait-elle laisser la meute et ceux qu'elle aimait souffrir de son égoïsme? Elle avait tellement de pensées dans sa tête, mais la plus important d'entre elle était de se tenir à l'écart de Jared. Il était clairement dans un état psychologique précaire, et elle craignait qu'il tente par tous les moyens de l'empêcher de se faire transformer en vampire.

Bien sûre, c'était pour le cas de _si_ c'était encore ce qu'elle voulait. Bella senti encore une fois la panique s'éveiller dans son cœur. Voulait-elle se transformer en vampire? Pouvait-elle vraiment abandonner Edward ainsi? Une image de son magnifique vampire apparut dans sa tête, elle avait besoin de lui, et ne pouvait jamais l'abandonner. Mais, était-elle prête à mourir? Définitivement pas encore, mais elle pourrait éventuellement abandonner sa vie pour être avec Edward.

La disparition de Kim avait ramené à la surface tellement de peurs et de doutes, mais elle pouvait les vaincre. Après tout, elle avait Edward à ses côtés, et n'avait besoin de rien d'autres à part lui. Elle allait apaiser la meute en leur faisant croire qu'elle allait rester humaine, mais dès que tout se serait calmé, elle se marierait avec Edward et serait changée par lui.

Un instant, la silhouette mince et musclée de Jared apparut dans sa tête; elle se rappela de ses yeux noirs, de sa chaleur, du parfum de sa peau. Elle secoua la tête, repoussant ces pensées au loin; elle devait juste avoir été vraiment choquée par son apparence, ses manières… Eh bien plus précisément, toute la situation. Elle se leva lentement et retourna dans sa chambre. Le sommeil l'envahit bien plus tard, et il n'amena avec lui que des cauchemars.

* * *

 **Quels sont vos impressions? Laissez donc une petite review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Comme je n'ai qu'une parole, la suite comme promis!**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Bella se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était entrain de rêver, mais ne se rappelait pas à propos de quoi. Elle secoua la tête pour effacer le tourbillon de pensées de sa tête; elle était encore légèrement effrayée par sa dernière rencontre avec Jared.

Elle ferma les yeux, et se souvenant encore de ses sourires et ses rires avec Kim; ce Jared et le Jared qui l'avait effrayée hier n'était définitivement pas le même homme. Elle frissonna en se rappelant de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière.

Après s'être quelque peu perdue dans ses pensées, Bella décida de se relaxer un peu. Elle chercha dans sa petite collection de livres, et sortit Les Hauts de Hurlevent. Elle l'avait déjà lu tant de fois, mais elle adorait la relation tourmentée entre Heathcliff et Catherine. Elle fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que Heathcliff lui rappelait Jared.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées sombres par la sonnerie de téléphone, et quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Jake, elle espéra de toutes ses forces que ce n'était pas encore une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Jake! Est-ce que quelque chose d'autre s'est passée?

Jake soupira.

-Non Bells, et on a aucune nouvelle de Kim non plus.

Il semblait fatigué et triste.

Bella soupira aussi.

-Eh bien la transformation prend trois jours, on doit attendre pour être sûre.

-Seigneur Bella! Ne me rappelle pas ça! Souffla Jake.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

-Comment va Jared? Je veux dire, après hier…

-Il a l'air de tenir le coup, en fait, il a l'air d'aller mieux. La nuit dernière, il est allé se promener, et quand il est revenu, il semblait plus résolu et stable. On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, dit Jake.

Bella était surprise.

-Vous ne pouvez pas le lire dans ses pensées?

Si Jared n'autorisait personne à savoir où il était allé, elle ne savait pas si elle était placée pour le révéler.

Il sembla pensif.

-Eh bien, on peut le faire avec les autres membres de la meute, mais Jared a toujours été doué pour dissimuler ses pensées. En tant que bêta de Sam, il doit garder plus de secrets que les autres. Extérieurement, il est drôle et facile à vivre, mais son esprit est assez différent. Il est très réservé et profond, donc ses pensées n'ont jamais été faciles à lire.

Bella absorba cette information. Elle soupira, et décida immédiatement qu'elle n'allait rien dire à Jake. Pour des raisons inconnues, elle e sentait en besoin de garder le secret de Jared. Après tout, Jake avait dit qu'il semblait aller mieux après leur conversation. Pour maintenant, elle allait juste ajouter la nuit étrange de la dernière fois dans sa longue file de secrets qu'elle gardait déjà. Elle se demanda si un jour, elle n'exploserait pas à cause de toute cette pression.

-Alors où est-il maintenant?

 _Espérons, très loin de moi,_ ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

-Il est toujours avec Sam et Emily. On ne sait pas encore ce qui va se passer avec son lien avec Kim. Je veux dire, l'imprégnation relie les âmes de deux personnes, et si elle est encore entre vie et mort en ce moment même, ils sont encore connectés ensembles. On ne sait pas pour la transformation. C'est-à-dire… s'ils ont une âme ou quelque chose…

Elle se sentait mal.

-Si…si elle a encore une âme…il va sentir le lien le tiret vers elle?

Jake soupira.

-Probablement, peut-être que le lien va la tirer aussi vers lui. De cette manière, on arrivera à la trouver encore plus rapidement, et on pourra lui accorder une mort rapide.

La manière dont il parlait de tuer Kim lui donnait la chair de poule.

-Jake, tu ne peux pas penser à…l'épargner? Vraiment les Cullen…

-Assez Bella! Je te l'ai déjà dit, si elle est une sangsue, elle mourra. Je dois y aller.

La ligne se coupa.

Bella savait que Jake était inquiet, ils aimaient tous Kim et la tuer ne serait pas une tâche simple, mais ils le feraient quand même. Après tout, ils croyaient que c'était la chose la plus juste à faire.

Aujourd'hui, Bella n'avait rien de particulier à faire, elle savait qu'Edward serait là bientôt, mais bizarrement, cette pensée ne l'excita pas autant que d'habitude. La situation avec Jared semait vraiment la pagaille dans sa vie, et elle se sentait impuissante face à cela. Elle avait menti et caché leur rencontre à Jacob, et maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas se confier à Edward, sans rendre la situation pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa converstion avec Jake, donc elle saisit le livre à nouveau et essaya de se plonger dans l'histoire. Elle avait juste commencé la scène dans laquelle Catherine était entrain de mourir, et elle de réunit enfin avec Heathcliff, quoique pas très longtemps, quand un bruit la fit relever la tête et voir Edward entrer par la fenêtre avec un sourire dans ses yeux dorés, et quand il aperçut son expression sérieuse, il demanda :

-Es-tu toujours entrain de te casser la tête sur la fille de ce loup?

L'inquiétude de Bella s'effaça tandis que sa colère s'exprimait.

-Cette ''fille'' a un nom, et c'est Kim. Je m'inquiète pour elle, et je me sens mal pour Jared.

Edward leva sa main.

-Désolé mon amour, je suis venu avec des intentions pacifiques. Mais il n'y a vraiment rien que tu puisses faire pour Kim.

Bella soupira.

-Je sais, et je suis désolée d'évacuer ma frustration sur toi.

Edward s'assit à côté d'elle, et pris sa main dans la sienne, glacée. Bella ne savait pas depuis quand elle avait commencé à remarqué sa température corporelle, et elle se demanda pourquoi cela la dérangeait soudainement.

-Est-ce que je peux te poser une question?

Elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il hoche la tête avant de continuer :

Est-ce que tu as lu les pensées de Jared, comme tu t'entraînais avec les loups?

Son fiancé vampirique fronça les sourcils.

-Attends une seconde, Jared…eh bien oui, en quelque sorte.

Ses mots attirèrent sa curiosité.

-Comment ça en quelque sorte? Tu pouvais ou tu ne pouvais pas?

Edward haussa les épaules.

-Son esprit est un peu comme celui de ton père. Je peux lire quelques unes de ses pensées, comme son amour pour Kim et combien ses frères de la meute comptent pour lui, mais d'autres choses…flottent. Je peux attraper quelques brides, mais pas des pensées complètes. Si j'essayais, je pense que je pourrais lire ses pensées, mais je n'ai jamais essayé. À propos, il pense à toi de temps en temps.

Bella sentit son cœur rater un battement.

-Que…Qu'est-ce qu'il pense?

Elle trouvait sa propre curiosité un peu étrange, mais elle n'arrivait pas à oublier sa conversation avec Jared, ni son désir de mieux le comprendre.

Edward commençait à la regarder avec inquiétude.

-Juste ton sourire, ton rougissement, des pensées inoffensives. Pourquoi?

Bella secoua la tête.

-J'étais curieuse. Je pensais juste que c'est étrange que ni toi ni la meute puissent lire ses pensées correctement. Il ne doit pas vous autoriser à le faire, je suppose. Bon, est-ce qu'on peut aller chez toi aujourd'hui? Peut-être qu'être avec toi et ta famille va un peu me calmer.

Il hocha la tête et après qu'elle eut mis sa veste, l'emmena avec lui à travers la forêt jusqu'à la maison des Cullen.

Heureusement pour elle, Charlie avait du remplacer des collègues malades au travail. Cela lui donnait plus de liberté, avec Victoria dans la nature, elle s'inquiétait pour la sécurité de son père. Son seul réconfort était que la meute et les Cullen veillaient sur lui pendant la journée.

Elle passa la journée plutôt joyeusement, mais moins sereinement que d'habitude. C'était amusant de jouer aux jeux-vidéos avec Emmett et laisser Alice jouer à Bella-Barbie pendant quelques heures. Edward la ramena enfin devant chez elle vers 10 heures du soir.

-Je reviendrai vers 1 heure, amour. On doit s'entraîner un peu avec les loups. L'un d'entre eux va être de patrouille près d'ici; je crois que ça sera ton Jared.

Bella grimaça.

-Ce n'est pas mon Jared. Arrête de faire une fixation sur lui, j'ai juste posé quelques questions. Si tu ne voulais pas répondre, tu n'avais qu'à le dire.

Edward resta silencieux un instant.

-Bella, tu es sûre que ça va bien? Tu n'arrêtes pas de critiquer ce que je dis, et tu as l'air tendue.

Bella sentit sa fureur s'éveiller.

-Bien? Bien? Comment pourrais-je aller bien? Kim est probablement un vampire, la meute est dévastée, et tu me demandes si je vais bien? Pas besoin d'être un télépathe pour comprendre que je suis loin d'aller bien. J'ai besoin de me reposer, ne viens pas ce soir, je t'en prie. Je te vois demain.

Edward prit sa main dans la sienne.

-Amour, ne me quitte pas de cette manière. Je suis désolé. Je suis tendu à cause de Victoria, les nouveaux-nés, et maintenant, de devoir se battre contre un vampire qui était une personne qu'on connaît. Je m'inquiète pour toi, et tu sais que je t'aime.

Bella soupira et se blotti dans ses bras glacés.

-Je sais, je suis désolée de déverser mon stress sur toi, je t'aime aussi, mais je te vois demain, d'accord? J'ai besoin d'être seule ce soir pour réfléchir.

Edward hocha la tête, et il semblait un peu rassuré.

-D'accord mon amour, repose-toi bien.

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle entre chez elle pour disparaître rapidement dans la nuit.

Elle était presque arrivée à la porte quand elle sentit un sifflement d'air derrière elle. Elle se tourna et rencontra les yeux noirs intenses de Jared. Elle essaya désespérément d'avoir l'air calme, mais n'y arriva pas. Son cœur explosait dans sa poitrine.

-Salut Ja… Jared.

Il fit un pas vers elle, et quand elle essaya de mettre un peu d'espace entre eux, elle se cogna sur la porte. Elle était bloquée.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à Jake à propos de la nuit dernière? Demanda-t-il abruptement.

Bella inspira profondément, et réalisa rapidement son erreur. Son parfum musqué et fort avec un mélange d'épices attaqua ses narines, la troublant encore plus.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

Comment peux-tu supporter?

Elle était troublée. De quoi parlait-il? Il du voir sa confusion, car il continua.

-Comment peux-tu supporter d'être dans son étreinte glacée? Comment peux-tu tolérer son corps de pierre enroulé autour du tien? L'idée même me dégoûte, alors la vue…

Bella commençait à paniquer; Jared était visiblement déchaîné. Personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, et elle était encore coincée avec lui et son état précaire.

-Jared, peux-tu reculer, je t'en prie? Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai rien dit à Jake à propos d'hier, que tu as le droit d'essayer tout le temps de m'intimider.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent encore plus, et son souffle chaud balaya son visage.

-As-tu peur de moi Isabella? Parce qu'en ce moment, tu es la seule chose qui me garde vivant et sain d'esprit. Je suis inexplicablement attiré par toi.

Il leva la main et caressa sa joue.

Bella frissonna. Sa main brûlante touchait son visage, et son toucher était tellement différent de celui de Jake. Elle savait que si elle le demandait, Jake arrêterait tout je suite, mais qu'en était-il de Jared? Il était volatile, et cela rendait la situation encore plus effrayante.

-S'il te plaît Jared, lâche-moi. Si tu veux me parler, je suis là mais ne…S'il te plaît, ne me touche pas.

Jared s'approcha encore plus.

-Que ferais-tu si je n'arrête pas? Tu es impuissante Isabella, tu dépends tellement de la protection des autres que cela en est pathétique. Tu te fies à tout le monde, car avouons-le… Tu es la seule humaine dans cette guerre.

Bella ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, mais fut interrompu par sa bouche. Elle se débattit, mais il était trop fort. Il la plaqua contre la porte, sa bouche fermement contre la sienne. Au début, elle essaya de le combattre, mais rapidement, trop rapidement, elle capitula face aux émotions qu'il évoquait en elle. Son parfum, sa chaleur, son aura puissante. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa consumer par ce nouveau désir étrange d'être avec lui.

Elle sentit Jared s'écarter d'elle, et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle le vit s'essuyer la bouche sur son bras. Son regard était sauvage et désarmé. Aussi vite qu'il était venu, il disparut dans la forêt.

Bella se laissa glisser doucement et s'assit par terre. Le choc et la confusion s'embrouillaient dans sa tête. Que c'était-il donc passé? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassée? Pourquoi donc avait-elle répondu à son baiser? Elle caressa ses lèvres; elles picotaient encore de sa chaleur et sa brutalité.

Avait-il perdu la tête? Devait-elle prévenir Jake? Une vague d'embarras l'envahit, non, elle ne pouvait pas! Elle avait répondu à son baiser, comment pouvait-elle expliquer cela à Jake et Edward? Comment pouvait-elle se l'expliquer à elle-même? Honnêtement, elle ne pouvait pas, ce qui faisait un secret de plus, une autre trahison à être ajoutée à la liste.

Elle voulait tellement détester Jared, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il ressentait beaucoup de chagrin et de perte, ce qui l'empêchait de le détester. Bella se rappela de ses mots –Tu es la seule chose qui me garde vivant et sain d'esprit. Que voulait-il dire par cela? Elle soupira en sachant que sans aucun doute, il reviendrait la voir, et elle pourrait lui demander à ce moment-là. Elle se leva lentement et entra dans sa maison, tout en priant que la guerre finirait bientôt.

Dans son lit, la seule pensée cohérente qui traversa sa tête fut les yeux noir intense de Jared fixés sur les siens.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Bella se réveilla en hurlant. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et contempla sa chambre; cela avait seulement été un cauchemar. Jared n'était nul part. Elle avait un vampire et une armée de nouveaux-nés à ses trousses, elle aimait un vampire et un loup-garou, et elle avait peur de Jared. Rapidement, son rire se transforma en sanglots, et elle continua à pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente des bras glacés l'entourer.

-Amour, c'était juste un cauchemar, d'accord? Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle se serra contre Edward et sanglota. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qui lui avait fait peur, et la culpabilité commençait à la rendre folle.

Edward caressait ses cheveux.

-Amour, parle-moi.

Bella secoua la tête, des larmes ruisselant sur son visage.

Il la serra encore plus fort.

-Dans ce cas, puis-je parler?

Il attendit son hochement de tête, et poursuivit :

-Hier, tu as piqué ma curiosité, et quand je m'entraînais avec les loups, j'ai essayé de lire les pensées de Jared.

Bella se raidit et leva son regard.

-As-tu…? Réussit-elle à balbutier.

Il secoua la tête.

-Non, je n'ai pas pu. C'est comme si la perte de sa petite amie brouillait son esprit. J'arrivais seulement à lire ses pensées pendant une fraction de seconde. Par contre, il a pensé à ton odeur, il l'aime bien. Mais à chaque fois que je crois tenir une pensée, il pense à autre chose. Son esprit est assez complexe.

Elle soupira de soulagement, heureuse que personne ne sache ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

-Laisse-le tranquille Edward. Jake m'a dit que Jared était très inquiet.

Elle voulait l'éloigner des pensées de Jared, elle ne pouvait pas risquer qu'il les voit s'embrasser.

\- Concentre-toi sur Victoria et la bataille.

Edward hocha la tête.

-Je vais essayer amour. En fait, aujourd'hui, je dois t'abandonner, dit-il sombrement.

Une vague de peur assaillit Bella.

-Pourquoi? Que veux-tu dire?

Edward grimaça.

-Eh bien, Emily a demandé à Sam, qui a dit à Jacob de me le demander, si tu pouvais aller la voir aujourd'hui. Sa partenaire en crime de cuisine lui manque, et tu sais comment Sam fait tout ce qu'elle demande. Ils me font penser à nous.

Son sourire en coin réchauffa un peu son cœur, et elle sourit.

-Une journée avec Emily? Ça me semble bien.

Elle commençait à se sentir un peu mieux, toutes deux s'entendaient bien, et cela serait bien de passer un moment avec une humaine normale.

-Ton Jared sera probablement tapi quelque part, mais vous serez essentiellement entre vous deux, dit Edward.

Bella se figea; Jared serait-il là? Elle frissonna, et Edward s'éloigna d'elle.

-Désolé amour, je ne voulais pas te congeler.

Elle hoca la tête, si seulement, il savait que ce n'était pas son corps froid qui la faisait frissonner. De la peur, et bizarrement, de la curiosité coulaient dans ses veines. Comment se comporterait donc Jared autour d'Emily?

Plus tard, ce jour-là, Edward la conduisit jusqu'à la ligne du traité, et Sam l'accueillit ici.

Quand Bella arriva chez Emily et Sam, elle était une masse de nerfs. Sam lui sourit chaleureusement, et dit :

-J'ai une patrouille, donc entre, Emily t'attend.

Elle lui sourit en retour, et entra dans leur maison. Elle vit Emily dans la cuisine, fredonnant en travaillant, tandis que Jared était affalé sur le sofa. Quand ses yeux rencontra les siens, ils se verrouillèrent, chacun complètement pétrifié par l'autre.

Bella prit le temps de remarquer son torse musclé et nu, et son corps fort; cela la fit frissonner encore une fois. Et encore une fois, ce n'était pas à cause du froid. Qu'est-ce qui, au nom de Dieu, la possédait? Pourquoi le désirait-elle de cette manière?

Le couinement d'Emily la ramena sur terre.

-Bella! Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir! Tu es prête pour m'aider à cuisiner le déjeuner de la meute? J'ai une tonne de pommes de terre à peler, plus une salade à préparer, et je dois mariner la viande. J'espère qu'il y en aura assez pour tout le monde!

Après avoir pensé à Jared de cette manière, Bella n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots cohérents, donc elle ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Les yeux noirs de Jared ne s'éloignèrent pas d'elle pendant un moment. Elle avala de la salive, et commença à aider Emily dans la cuisine. Elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle, même quand elle avait le dos tourné.

Elle essaya de se distraire en pensant à Emily. Elle était jolie, comme d'habitude, et les cicatrices sur son visage ne changeaient rien à sa beauté simple. La gentillesse brillant dans ses yeux montraient la nature généreuse de l'imprégnée. Son rôle était difficile, celui de s'occuper d'une meute de jeunes loups, mais elle s'en occupait avec adresse et tous l'adoraient.

Heureusement, une heure tendue se passa sans le moindre incident, tandis qu'elles préparaient les légumes et la viande pour la meute. Soudainement, Emily dit :

J'ai fini le sel! Bella, tu peux surveiller la nourriture pendant que je cours jusqu'au supermarché?

Le cœur de Bella manqua un battement. Elle serait seule avec Jared. Jamais de la vie!

-Euh…Emily, je peux y aller à ta place.

Emily rit.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. J'y vais. Jared va te garder en sécurité, n'est-ce pas Jared?

Jared hocha la tête, ses yeux intenses toujours sur elle. Emily prit son portefeuille et sortit rapidement.

Bella tourna son dos à Jared et continua à cuisiner. Peut-être que si elle l'ignorait, il allait la laisser tranquille. Elle entendit la porte se fermer, et n'eut même pas le temps de prendre une inspiration avant d'être entourée par des bras brûlants, son dos collé sur le torse de Jared.

Son souffle chaud chatouilla son oreille.

-Tu n'as encore rien dis sur notre rencontre Isabella… Pourquoi?

Elle sentit un frissonnement traverser sa colonne vertébrale. Étais-ce de la peur? De l'anticipation?

-Jared, pourquoi fais-tu ça?

Bella le sentit se tendre, avant de se relaxer à nouveau.

-Quoi, ça? Te toucher? T'embrasser? Te taquiner?

-Tout ça, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Il mordilla son oreille et elle essaya de lui résister, mais gémit au bout d'un moment. Puis elle rougit et essaya d'échapper à son étreinte.

-Tu rends la situation encore pire toute seule, Isabella.

Jared la retourna de force et l'embrassa sauvagement. Bella répondit avec tout autant de férocité, elle détestait les sensations qu'il lui procurait, mais était guidée par une force inconnue. C'était incroyable comment elle connaissait sa bouche si bien, et devenait droguée à son goût légèrement salé.

Bella perdit toute notion de temps et d'endroit, leurs respirations et la manière dont ils se touchaient mutuellement étant la seule chose la gardant attentive au monde. Soudainement, Jared était de retour sur le canapé avec un bruissement, et Emily entra dans la maison.

Bella se tourna rapidement vers la cuisine, et essaya de se ressaisir, physiquement et mentalement. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, les aplatissant. Elle se mordit la lèvre, et sentit son goût; elle faillit se mettre à gémir de nouveau.

Emily lui sourit.

-Je vois que tu t'es débrouillée sans moi.

Bella lui sourit de retour hocha la tête, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir parler.

Une heure après, les membres de la meute commencèrent à s'infiltrer dans le salon. Jake était le dernier à arriver, et elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, elle avait définitivement besoin de réconfort.

-Jake! Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir!

Jake rit et la serra contre lui.

-Eh bien Bella, si j'avais su ce qu'une journée sans moi te ferait, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, et Bella se relaxa légèrement.

-Est-ce qu'on peut aller se promener après que tu aies mangé?

Jake lui sourit.

-Bien sûre, si tu arrives à garder tes mains pour toi-même.

Les loups hurlèrent des rires à nouveau. Elle n'arrivait pas à rire avec eux, elle sentait encore les mains de Jared sur son corps. Elle se blottit encore plus contre Jake. Il se racla la gorge.

-Bella, tu penses me lâcher bientôt ou je vais devoir manger avec toi enroulée autour de moi?

Bella rougit.

-Ah désolée, oui je vais juste te laisser…manger.

Elle recula et saisit son bras. Jake la fixa d'un air étrange.

-Est-ce que tout va bien Bella?

Elle hocha la tête, espérant qu'il allait la croire. Il étudia son visage un instant de plus pui hocha la tête.

-Ok, alors la bouffe, puis toi. Dans cet ordre que maintenant.

Bella sourit doucement.

-Est-ce que je suis la première sur ta liste quelques fois?

Jacob sourit doucement en retour.

-Seulement quand mon ventre est plein.

Elle le gifla pour plaisanter et il fit semblant de grimacer de douleur.

-Oww, ça fait mal!

Bella ne regarda pas une seule fois vers Jared pendant le repas, craignant le fait que si elle le faisait, elle révélerait tout. Elle devait passer un peu de temps seule avec Jake et se calmer un peu. Elle aimait Edward et Jake. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un troisième candidat, surtout une personne qui était le dangereux mélange de ces deux-là; ça causerait encore plus de problèmes.

Quand le ventre de Jacob fut finalement plein, celui-ci prit sa main et dit :

-Allons nous promener.

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement, et ils sortirent de la maison.

Jake l'amena vers la plage et quand ils arrivèrent, il demanda :

-Alors Bella? Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien. Laisse-moi t'informer que tu es une horrible menteuse.

Bella s'écarta de lui.

-Je suis juste tendue et inquiète à propos de la situation. J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler. C'était en partie vrai, donc elle ne mentait pas vraiment.

-Peux-tu me dire pourquoi l'odeur de Jared est partout sur toi? Gronda Jake.

Bella se raidit. Zut!

-Je suis plus ou moins tombée chez Emily. Il a du plonger et m'a sauvée au dernier moment. Mais on s'est un peu emmêlés dans tous les sens.

Elle croisa les doigts, espérant qu'il croirait son mensonge. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Il dit en riant légèrement :

-Il n'y a que toi pour être aussi maladroite. C'est une honte que je ne pourrais pas le voir dans l'esprit de Jared. Ce mec est vraiment bon pour garder ses meilleurs souvenirs pour lui.

Bella frissonna, elle espérait vraiment que Jared ne laisserait pas échapper ce souvenir.

Jake embrassa le haut de son crâne.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Bells, on va bientôt arrêter Victoria et tu seras libre. Et tu pourras décider…J'espère juste que tu vas rester humaine…avec moi.

Bella soupira.

-On verra Jake, essayons d'abord de survivre à cette guerre.

Il la lâcha, et prit sa main.

-Retournons chez Emily, j'ai ma ronde à faire.

Elle sourit, se sentant un petit peu mieux. Entre le moment où ils étaient partis et le moment où ils étaient revenus, seulement Sam, Emily et Jared étaient encore là. Bella n'osait pas regarder Jared. Jacob lui fit un câlin rapide.

-Je dois y aller. Je t'aime Bells.

Pour une fois, elle n'hésita pas.

-Moi aussi Jake.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle pour la fixer intensément.

-Vraiment?

Elle hocha la tête. Il lui fit son sourire habituel, sautillant et riant.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, hurla Jacob en courant vers la forêt.

Bella se retourna vers les trois personnes restantes, Sam et Emily arboraient des sourires contents, et Jared évitait son regard.

Sam dit alors :

-Bella, je dois accompagner Emily chez le docteur. C'est son examen mensuel. Ça ne te gêne pas si Jared t'escorte à la frontière?

Bella ne pouvait pas croire sa malchance!

-Bien sûre, allez-y.

Elle ne pouvait pas demander à Emily de rater son rendez-vous habituel, ses cicatrices devaient être vérifiées par un médecin et peut-être qu'il trouverait un moyen de les enlever.

Quand Sam et Emily partirent, Jared et Bella se regardèrent. Jared prit une profonde inspiration et marcha vers elle; elle essaya de reculer de quelques pas, mais il la rattrapa et la glissa dans ses bras.

-Je vais pas m'embêter avec une voiture, je vais courir jusqu'à la frontière Isabella.

Bella frissonna, elle détestait son vrai nom, mais quand c'était lui qui le prononçait, ça la faisait frémir. Ça semblait presque sexy.

Jared la serra fermement contre lui.

-Aimes-tu quand je te tiens dans mes bras, Isabella? Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle avala sa salive et ferma ses yeux. Après un court moment, elle encercla ses bras autour de lui et mit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Sa bouche touchait à peine sa peau, mais elle pouvait sentit son goût salé qu'elle commençait déjà à connaître.

Il s'arrêta avant qu'ils puissent être dans le rayon auditif d'Edward.

-Regarde-moi, Isabella.

Bella essaya de ne pas obéir, mais son appel était trop attrayant pour lui résister. Elle leva son regard, et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. La confusion, le désir et la culpabilité bataillaient dans son esprit. Jared s'écarta le premier.

-On doit y aller.

Il arriva rapidement à la frontière et là, Edward l'attendait. Jared la posa au sol, et pour un moment, Bella vacilla. Elle n'était pas sûre de la raison de son déséquilibre. Jared ricana.

-On dirait que tu n'es pas faite pour la course.

Bella rougit puis marcha lentement vers l'endroit où se tenait Edward. Son amoureux vampire lui fit un sourire de côté et ouvrit ses bras.

-Bonjour mon amour, tu ne peux pas imaginer combien tu m'as manquée.

Quand elle fut enfermée dans son étreinte, elle prit une inspiration.

Elle fut choquée quand elle se rendit compte que c'était bizarre. Elle secoua la tête; elle voulait du musqué, du vigoureux, de l'épicée et de la chaleur. Que lui faisait donc Jared? En 48 heures, il avait réussi à bouleverser son monde. Bella soupira et dit :

-Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Ces mots avaient le goût d'un mensonge sur sa langue, et elle fut heureuse une fois de plus qu'Edward ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées. Pendant un instant, elle souhaita qu'elle ne pouvait pas les lire non plus.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapite 5

Edward resta silencieux pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à chez elle. Il n'essaya pas de commencer une conversation, et elle ne savait pas s'il attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose. Que pourrait-elle donc dire?

Son dernier baiser avec Jared avait dérangé le petit morceau de santé mentale qui lui restait. Jared lui avait prouvé qu'il était plus en accord avec elle qu'Edward et Jacob. Elle avait toujours désiré du contact physique, mais Edward, apeuré à l'idée de la blesser, avait toujours refusé. Quelquefois, elle avait l'impression de ne pas être assez attirante, qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment être avec elle de la manière dont elle le voulait avec lui. Pendant le bref moment où elle avait été dans les bras de Jared, elle s'était sentie désirée et voulue un niveau complètement différent.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant sa maison, il arrêta la voiture et resta assis.

Elle se racla la gorge; elle n'avait plus de voix. Elle se rappela de ses rencontres avec Jared et commença à se demander… quel était son but. Essayait-il de faire Edward et elle rompre afin qu'elle reste humaine? Essayait-il de se débarrasser de la douleur causée par la perte de Kim? Mais pourquoi avec elle, et pourquoi de cette manière?

Edward parla finalement.

-Mon amour, tu as vraiment besoin de te doucher, rit-il, tu sens comme un chien, l'odeur de Jared te recouvre de partout.

Bella sentit un rougissement se propager sur son visage; il ne savait pas combien les mots _de partout_ étaient exact. Elle laissa ses cheveux glisser tel un rideau pour couvrir son expression.

-Bien sûre Edward. Je pense que la course de Jared était la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Tu sais, entre cuisiner pour une meute de loups et les cauchemars de la nuit dernière. Je me sens plus qu'épuisée.

Les yeux de Jared surgirent de nouveau dans son esprit, et Bella sentit de la culpabilité se réveiller en elle. Elle devait savoir si elle était la seule à douter à propos de leur relation. Elle se tourna pour regarder Edward et dit :

-Je peux te demander quelque chose?

Edward sourit doucement.

\- Bien sûr amour, pose ta question.

Bella mordit sa lèvre.

-Quand tu m'as abandonnée… est-ce que… est-ce que tu as rencontré d'autres femmes? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu trouvais les autres femmes attirantes?

Edward sembla choqué.

-Non, bien sûr que non, je t'aime. Tu es ma seule raison d'exister, je ne pourrais jamais…est-ce que c'était le problème de ces derniers jours? Pensais-tu que je pourrais…?

Bella secoua la tête.

-Non! Je suis désolée, je veux dire, je me demandais juste comment tu as su que j'étais ton âme sœur…

Edward se relaxa à nouveau.

-Parce que tu me complètes, mon amour. Tu rends un jour sombre plus éclairé. Ta gentillesse et ton amour me font sentir méritant. Tu es magnifique et compatissante. Je sais qu'il y a une seule femme que je veux pour le reste de mon éternité, et c'est toi, Bella Swan.

Bella regarda par terre. Elle aimait Edward, et croyait ne pas pouvoir vivre sans lui. Mais se sentait-elle de la même manière? Elle ferma les yeux, et une image apparut. De sombres yeux intenses et troublés, une peau chaude et bronzée, un goût salé. Elle haleta et ouvrit les yeux. Son désir pour Jared prouvait-il qu'elle n'aimait pas Edward autant qu'elle le pensait? Elle ferma encore les yeux, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir faire face aux magnifiques yeux dorés d'Edward en ce moment.

Edward rit.

-Est-ce que tu t'es presque endormie, mon amour? Tu dois être vraiment fatiguée.

Bella hocha la tête.

-Je ne dors pas bien; toutes mes inquiétudes m'en empêchent.

Et les secrets, et les mensonges, et la culpabilité et Jared. Elle prit son t-shirt et l'amena à son nez. Elle le renifla, et le parfum unique de Jared l'enveloppa, tourmentant ses sens. Trompait-elle Edward avec Jared même si elle n'avait jamais prévu leurs baisers? Mais elle avait effectivement participé, et si elle voulait être honnête, elle voulait plus. La culpabilité et la trahison tourbillonnaient dans son cœur.

Elle était foutue. Elle ne pouvait pas analyser combien elle désirait le loup tourmenté. Parce que c'était seulement physique, elle ne le connaissait pas, et franchement ne voulait pas le connaître. Peut-être que ce désir était causé par le refus continu d'Edward face à ses avances. Oui, peut-être que comme il refusait toujours d'approfondir leur relation, son subconscient avait décidé de regarder autre part. Elle se redressa; elle avait besoin qu'Edward lui donne ce qu'elle voulait.

-Je vais prendre une douche, mais pourrais-tu m'attendre dans ma chambre?

Elle ne le laisserait pas l'ignorer plus longtemps.

Edward sourit, et embrassa sa main.

-Bien sûre, mon amour. Je serai là.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, et elle alla directement se doucher. Quand elle eut finit, elle entra dans sa chambre, enveloppée seulement d'une serviette. Bella vit les yeux d'Edward s'assombrir, et elle savait que ce n'était pas par faim. Elle bougea pour ouvrir sa serviette, mais fut arrêtée par une main froide.

-Es-tu folle Bella? Que penses-tu que tu fais?

Bella fixa Edward, et se sentit submergée par la colère et le rejet.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas essayer? Tu dis m'aimer, tu viens juste de manger, je sais que tu me veux; pourquoi ne prends-tu pas ce que je t'offre de mon plein gré?

Edward lui tourna le dos.

-Amour, tu ne comprends pas. Je te veux tellement, mais je ne veux pas te blesser. Je dois y aller.

Bella hurla furieusement.

-Non Edward, tu ne peux pas y aller. Je jure que si tu pars maintenant, tu ne pourras jamais revenir. Voilà, ou tu essayes ou tu pars, à jamais.

Elle était peinée, mais la chose qu'elle détestait le plus était qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment qu'Edward essaye. Son corps traître criait pour le toucher chaleureux de Jared.

Edward se tourna vers elle.

-Amour, je…

Bella rugit :

-Tu n'avais aucune intention de dormir avec moi avant de me transformer! Tu m'as demandé en mariage et du temps, et je t'ai donné les deux! Je suis épuisée Edward.

Elle contempla sa main, et enleva lentement sa bague de fiançailles.

-Tiens, reprends-là. Pars…

Edward était soudainement agenouillé devant elle.

-Bella, je suis désolé, pardonne-moi, mon amour. On va essayer, maintenant.

Il essaya de toucher sa serviette, mais elle recula d'un pas. Elle ne pouvait plus imaginer Edward étant celui qui la toucherait. Il marcha vers elle.

-Vraiment Bella, je suis sérieux. Essayons. Je t'aime et je te veux.

Bella ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Pouvait-elle donner une chance à Edward? Elle sentit son souffle frais sur son visage, et sa bouche froide commença à embrasser sa mâchoire, descendant sur son cou. Maintenant, non seulement son corps, mais son esprit lui criait de l'arrêter; ce n'était pas la manière dont ça devait se passer. Elle avala de la salive, et quand elle sentit sa main de nouveau sur sa serviette, elle l'arrêta.

-Non, Edward, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas.

C'était mieux comme ça; elle devait laisser aller Edward, car malgré son amour pour lui, elle ne pouvait pas le blesser en voulant plus une autre personne. Même si c'était juste une attraction physique, Jared avait réussi où les autres avaient raté. Elle allait rester humaine. Elle fit un autre pas en arrière.

-J'ai besoin d'être seule. S'il te plaît, prends juste la bague et pars. J'ai besoin…d'espace.

Edward semblait dévasté.

-Bella…amour…je…

Elle secoua la tête, puis marcha vers lui, ouvrant sa main et y posant la bague.

-Pas maintenant, j'ai besoin de… temps.

Peut-être que si elle mettait un peu de distance entre eux deux, elle réaliserait qu'il était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait.

Edward hocha la tête.

-Je t'appellerai plus tard amour. Tu dois savoir, que je ne vais jamais te laisser tomber, pas maintenant, pas plus tard.

Il sortit de la chambre, utilisant pour une fois la porte.

Quand la porte se ferma, elle tomba à genoux. Qu'avait-elle fait? Avait-elle rompu avec Edward? Oui, il y avait eu un temps où elle croyait ne pas pouvoir vivre sans lui, mais elle avait déjà vécu sans lui une fois. Jake avait été là pour ramasser les fragments de son cœur. Jake, son soleil, le garçon qui l'avait aidée à réaliser qu'il y avait tellement de raisons pour vivre.

Jared avait raison quand il avait dit que sa mort détruirait Jake. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ce qu'Edward avait fait. Elle allait prendre son temps, et réfléchir sérieusement de quel genre de relation elle avait besoin, et cette fois, elle avait des options. Être humaine voulait dire qu'elle était faible et dépendante, mais seulement vis-à-vis de cette guerre mystique. Elle n'aurait jamais du être impliquée, mais elle avait la meute, et les Cullen allaient la protéger aussi.

Bella n'était pas seule contre Victoria, et après tout cela, elle pourrait vivre sa vie, vieillir, peut-être avoir quelques enfants. Peut-être qu'Edward avait vu juste en insistant qu'elle devait avoir plus d'expériences humaines avant de devenir un vampire, même si son cœur lui disait que si elle décidait d'essayer d'apprécier son humanité, elle ne changerait plus d'avis.

Bella ferma les yeux; elle imagina une petite fille avec les yeux de Jared et son sourire. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, choquée. Les yeux de Jake, pas de Jared! Elle secoua la tête. Jake. Elle devait le voir, et baigner dans son amour.

Son portable sonna, et Bella décrocha.

-Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as disparu? Dit la voix de sa meilleure amie Alice.

-Je…Alice, j'ai rompu avec Edward, balbutia-t-elle.

Elle entendit une inspiration.

-Bella, pourquoi? Demanda Alice.

-Je veux être humaine. Ne me demande pas pourquoi j'ai atteint cette conclusion, mais j'en suis sûre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé vivre sans Edward, mais j'imagine que j'en suis arrivée à bout. Aujourd'hui, je me suis encore offerte à lui, et il m'a encore rejetée. C'était la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. Je ne pouvais plus être avec lui, souffla Bella.

-Vas-tu être avec…Jacob? Demanda doucement Alice.

Bella rit.

-Non, pas maintenant. Je veux être seule. Ces deux dernières années ont été une tornade d'événements surnaturels, et je suis fatiguée. Je veux juste être moi. Je veux savoir qui je suis, et qui je veux être. Je vais voir Jake, et être sa meilleure amie. Si quelque chose de plus se développe, ça prendra du temps.

-Je vois…En faite, pour une fois, je ne vois pas. Tu as disparu il y a deux jours. Je pense que ta vie est liée à un loup, c'est pourquoi tu as disparu. J'espérais que ce soit juste un problème passager, mais je vois maintenant que ce n'en était pas un, dit Alice. Bref, Bella, je veux que tu saches que je suis ta meilleure amie, et que tu es toujours ma sœur. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

-Merci Alice. Je dois y aller. Je t'appelle bientôt. Dit Bella en fermant son portable.

Deux jours…cela faisait deux jours depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Jared dans son arrière-cour. Elle mit son visage dans ses mains, essayant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé.

Avait-elle loupé quelque chose?

 _-Tu es las seule chose qui me garde vivant et sain d'esprit._

 _-Comment peux-tu tolérer son corps de pierre enroulé autour du tien? L'idée même me dégoûte._

 _L'intensité de leurs baisers…_

 _-Tu as disparu il y a deux jours._

 _-Je pense que ta vie est liée à un loup._

 **L'imprégnation!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

 **L'imprégnation!**

Bella faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Était-ce possible que Jared se soit imprégné d'elle? Cela voulait-il signifier que Kim était déjà morte? Quelles étaient les chances qu'un loup qui venait d'avoir perdu son imprégnée en trouve une nouvelle tout de suite?

La panique se levait en vagues; que ferait-elle s'il s'était imprégné d'elle? Comment avait-il réussit à le cacher de sa meute? Si mêne Edward ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées, peut-être avait-il réussi à ne rien révéler à ses frères. Peut-être que les autres loups essayaient d'éviter ses pensées pour ne pas sentir son désespoir d'avoir perdu Kim.

Elle sentit de la peur naître dans son cœur. Avait-elle rompu avec Edward à cause de l'imprégnation? Elle n'avait pas eu de doutes sur son amour pour Edward ou sa décision de devenir vampire; puis soudainement, la situation s'était retournée. Sentait-elle l'attraction de l'imprégnation? Était-ce possible qu'elle ne contrôle pas ses facultés mentales? Comment précisément fonctionnait-elle l'imprégnation?

Des millions de questions s'engouffraient dans sa tête, et plus elle y pensait, plus cela avait du sens. Depuis leur rencontre, deux nuits auparavant, Jared l'avait vie plusieurs fois; répondait-il à la force de l'imprégnation? Son baiser et son odeur avaient marqué son âme, elle ne pouvait presque pas garder ses mains pour elle-même quand ils se voyaient, serait-ce donc parce qu'elle n'était pas une traîtresse horrible, mais une imprégnée innocente?

Pourquoi donc ne lui avait-il rien dit? Est-ce que Jared était en colère? Était-il heureux que ce soit elle? Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment communiqué avant, mais avant tout cela, il avait Kim et elle avait Jacob.

Jake! Oh mon Dieu! Comment pourraient-ils expliquer cela?

Elle se mit à arpenter sa chambre encore plus rapidement. Peut-être y avait-il une autre explication, il devait y avoir une autre explication. Mais quoi?

-Isabella, peux-tu arrêter de faire les cent pas? Tu me donnes le tournis, gronda Jared.

Elle se retourna et il était là, dans sa chambre. Elle regarda en bas et réalisa qu'elle ne portait qu'une serviette. Elle s'y accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait. Personne, à part Edward, ne l'avait vue vêtue de si peu, et elle était profondément embarrassée.

Il la regarda de haut en bas, et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Était-ce un bon ou un mauvais signe? Quand cela arrivait à Edward, il trouvait toujours une excuse pour partir. Que ferait Jared? Elle sentit ses joues rougir. Elle était très timide et le fait qu'il se tienne devant elle, seulement dans ses shorts n'aidait pas. Son torse nu et musclé attira son attention. Elle leva son regard et fit un pas en arrière.

-Que fais-tu là Jared? Je te jure que si tu ne pars pas maintenant, je vais le dire à Jake.

Il avança.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui dirais exactement? Que chaque fois que je t'ai embrassé, tu m'as embrassé en retour? Que tu ne peux pas ne pas me toucher? Qu'est-ce que tu lui dirais exactement, Isabella?

Dans un mouvement rapide, il l'avait dans ses bras. Il mit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et inhala.

-Tu as lavé mon odeur.

Elle frissonna. Aucun mot ne lui venait. Elle était figée et attendait. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, la sensation de sa peau brûlante contre la sienne était incroyable. Elle s'était habituée au toucher frais d'Edward, mais elle avait toujours su qu'elle voulait de la chaleur, et c'était en partie pour la raison de son attraction envers Jake. Le parfum unique de Jared attaquait ses sens et elle se savait perdue. Irrévocablement. Il rit brièvement et la vibration lui donna la chair de poule.

-Il faut que je la remette, dans ce cas.

Elle ferma les yeux, submergée par les sensations que Jared évoquait en elle. Elle prit une inspiration et en un instant, elle se retrouva couchée sur le lit avec lui sur elle. Elle regarda ses yeux assombris; il était si proche et pourtant si distant. Pourrait-elle l'atteindre?

-Jared…je…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de parler avant que sa bouche ne descende sur la sienne. Elle se débattit, mais des vagues de désir brouilla son désir de savoir plus sur ce qui se passait.

Elle le sentit embrasser sa mâchoire, son cou puis la bougeant légèrement, il ouvrit la serviette, la laissant étalée autour de son corps. Elle essaya de se recouvrir, mais il immobilisa ses mains et les mit au-dessus de sa tête. Bella savait qu'elle devait l'arrêter, elle n'était jamais arrivée à un tel niveau d'intimité même avec Edward. Elle essayait de parler, mais son corps et son esprit étaient en conflit. Elle baignait dans l'intensité du moment. Quand il parla, elle sentit de la chair de poule recouvrir son corps déjà trop chaud.

-Eh bien Isabella, pas besoin d'être timide avec moi.

Il commença à glisser ses lèvres de son cou à son sein, atteignant son téton. Bella réalisa qu'elle ne respirait pas quand il mit sa bouche sur son téton; elle exhala, sa respiration suivie par un gémissement. Son corps était en feu; son esprit concentré sur le sombre homme qui la rendait folle de désir. Il bougea sa bouche à son autre téton, et elle cambra son corps contre le sien. Elle le sentit se placer entre ses jambes, son érection touchant son centre. Jared leva son regard vers elle.

-Dis-moi que tu me veux, Isabelle.

Elle mordit sa lèvre, et secoua la tête. Elle avait toujours été timide avec Edward, elle ne s'imaginait pas vocaliser ses désirs, même si elle était curieuse de l'idée d'approfondir l'intimité physique qu'elle avait déjà avec Jared. C'était étrange comment elle n'avait pas peur qu'il lui fasse du mal; il y avait quelque chose dans la manière avec laquelle son corps se connectait avec le sien qui la rassurait. C'était comme si de l'électricité les entourait, la faisant picoter de partout. Jared interrompit ses pensées et clairement pas content avec sa réponse, il fit un mouvement du bassin, et le contact raviva son désir d'un cran. Il gronda :

-Dis-moi que tu m'appartiens Isabella.

Bella refusa à nouveau. Elle savait que si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle lui demanderait de lui faire l'amour. C'était écrasant et elle était perplexe qu'elle le veuille autant. Il mit sa bouche sur son téton et après l'avoir léché, le mordit. Pas assez pour la faire souffrir, mais assez pour lui faire vouloir plus.

-Dis-moi que personne ne t'a fait te sentir de cette manière, Isabella.

Elle ferma les yeux, et se demanda si elle pouvait se battre contre lui et elle-même. Y avait-il quelque chose qui pourrait la sortir de cette situation? Voulait-elle vraiment sortir de cette situation? La main de Jared commença à descendre de son estomac vers son nombril, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ses grandes lèvres. Bella ouvrit les yeux et vit son sourire en coin.

-Eh bien, Isabella, nous jouons par mes règles. Si je te pose une question, tu dois répondre.

Il la toucha légèrement, et elle sursauta.

-Sinon, tu seras puni. Sommes-nous d'accord?

Bella ne répondit pas. La sensation de lui qui la touchait où personne ne l'avait touchée était nouvelle, étrange, mais aussi, très intense. Elle était curieuse de jusqu'où il irait; elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment de tester Jared, mais elle devait le comprendre, ainsi que les sensations qu'elle expérimentait. Jared mit sa bouche sur son cou et mordit. Elle siffla et il demanda encore :

-Sommes-nous d'accord?

-Oui, réussit-elle à murmurer.

-Maintenant, je vais te demander à nouveau. Me veux-tu? Il gronda près de son oreille. Elle soupira, et mordit sa lèvre. Il mordit de nouveau son cou, et elle siffla.

-Oui.

Jared rit brièvement.

-Tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça.

Sa main bougea, et il la toucha encore, la faisant gémir.

-M'appartiens-tu, Isabella? Jared chuchota doucement.

Elle trembla et soupira.

-Pourquoi fais-tu cela? Parvint-elle à demander.

Il gronda de nouveau et mordit plus profondément. Elle sentit sa peau se briser et quand l'odeur métallique de son sang parvint à ses narines, elle s'évanouit.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir un torchon froid et mouillé pressé sur son front. Les yeux intenses de Jared la regardaient avec attention.

-Tu ferais une sangsue horrible; tu ne peux même pas supporter l'odeur du sang.

Bella cligna des yeux et rougit.

-Je ne prévois plus être vampire.

Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'il l'avait couverte avec sa serviette. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et une partie de sa peur s'envola. Il l'avait effrayée avec son approche intense, mais le soin qu'il avait prit de la couvrir et de vérifier si elle allait bien la laissait penser qu'il s'ajustait aussi à la nouvelle situation. Jared la contemplait attentivement.

-Pourquoi pas?

Elle sourit tristement.

-Je pense que tu sais Jared.

Il se leva du lit, et regarda par la fenêtre.

-Je ne m'y attendais pas. Je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser ce qu'il s'est passé.

Bella sentit son dernier éclat d'espoir s'envoler.

-Donc c'est vrai. Tu t'es imprégné de moi!

Ses yeux intenses et circonspects se tournèrent vers elle de nouveau.

-Au moins on sait que Kim est morte et non pas un vampire.

-On ne peut pas vraiment savoir, peut-être qu'elle a été transformée, mais qu'elle n'a plus d'âme dans cette nouvelle forme. Tu dois te préparer à l'idée de la revoir parmi les nouveaux-nés, dit Bella doucement.

Elle ne voulait pas le lui dire, mais estimait qu'il devait le savoir.

-Me…détestes-tu?

Jared rit, mais c'était un rire dur et vide.

-Comment pourrais-je? Tu es mon imprégnée. Apparemment, la merveille angélique Bella est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin dans ma vie de merde.

Bella grimaça à sa colère, puis commença à s'énerver aussi.

-Est-ce que tu penses que je le voulais? Cracha-t-elle, au moins cela aurait dû être Jake!

Ses yeux s'assombrirent encore plus.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute non plus! J'aimais Kim et Jake est mon ami! Comment crois-tu que je me sens?

-J'avais une vie avec Edward! Je devais me marier avec lui et au lieu de ça, je l'ai quitté!

Elle sentit des larmes ruisseler sur son visage.

-Toi…l'imprégnation…je…c'est tellement puissant! Je le sens dans chaque cellule de mon corps. C'est comme si ton âme appelle la mienne.

Jared prit une profonde inspiration, et s'assit sur le lit.

-Tu as rompu avec Cullen aujourd'hui?

Bella le regarda.

-Tu ne savais pas? J'ai cru que tu étais venu pour fanfaronner.

Jared hésita un instant.

-J'ai senti ton désarroi.

Il regarda par la fenêtre de nouveau, apparemment perdu dans son monde.

-Je devais venir et voir si tu allais bien.

Dire qu'elle était surprise par cette information serait un euphémisme; Jake lui avait un peu parlé du lien partagé par un loup et son imprégnée, et elle savait que le couple serait un minimum connecté, mais elle ignorait que ce lien serait aussi profond. Les accès de colère qu'elle expérimentait récemment étaient-il connecté à cela? Jared et elle étaient-ils affectés et/ou se sentaient-ils de la même manière? Puis elle se rappela qu'il était venu ce soir pour se rassurer de son bien-être. Bella grogna :

-Tu m'as eue tout à l'heure. Tu voulais me faire peur?

Ses yeux glissèrent vers elle, puis se tournèrent vers la fenêtre.

-Pas vraiment. C'est une part de moi-même, peut-être le loup. Quelquefois il… pousse la fine ligne entre la peur et l'excitation.

Bella le fixait attentivement.

-Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas lire tes pensées? Laissa-t-elle échapper.

Jared haussa les épaules.

-J'ai toujours été assez réservé. Mes pensées m'appartiennent. J'imagine que je suis jouée pour les cacher. Les mecs s'en fichent, de temps en temps, je les laisse voir des choses. Mais la plupart des choses importantes sont dissimulées. Bella mordit sa lèvre, sa curiosité la poussant à poser plus de questions.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un sait…pour ton imprégnation?

Il secoua la tête.

-Non. Ils savent que je suis imprégné, mais comme j'avais Kim, ils pensent que c'est ma connexion avec elle. J'ai très peu phasé ces derniers jours et j'ai gardé des pensées de Kim au premier plan de mes pensées.

Elle était fascinée par lui, comment ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué auparavant? Elle secoua la tête, foutue imprégnation!

-Est-ce que…tu te comportais comme ça avec Kim aussi?

Il se raidit.

-Non. Kim était douce et docile. Celui qui s'imprègne est atténué par son imprégnée. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ce côté en moi; mon loup en était conscient.

Ses yeux montrèrent son amusement.

-Je me demande ce qui se passe dans ta tête Isabella, pour que mon loup veuille venir jouer avec toi.

Bella rougit.

-Est-ce que ça sera toujours comme ça…entre nous?

Les sourcils de Jared se levèrent.

-De quoi tu parles exactement?

Elle se leva du lit et grimaça, son épaule faisait un peu mal. Elle regarda et vit qu'il avait mit un bandage autour.

-Je veux dire, faire l'amour…ça sera toujours aussi…?

Il marcha lentement vers elle et se tint si près qu'ils se touchaient presque. Elle leva les yeux pour le regarder.

-Ça sera ce qu'on veut que ce soit.

Elle soupira et fit le dernier pas. Son front toucha son torse brûlant, et elle prit une profonde inspiration. L'odeur déjà familière de Jared l'enveloppa, et elle ferma les yeux face à l'intensité de ses émotions. Besoins, désir, familiarité. C'était stupéfiant combien elle se sentait à l'aise avec lui. Jared recula d'un pas, mettant de la distance entre eux.

-Attention Bella. Mon loup est tapi à la surface. Je crois que tu en as eu assez pour aujourd'hui.

Elle rougit et hocha la tête.

-J'ai besoin de m'habiller. Tu veux bien m'attendre en bas. Il faut qu'on parle un peu plus.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent de nouveau.

-Tu peux te changer ici. Il n'y a rien que je n'ai pas déjà vu.

Le ton de sa voix était provocateur. Elle redressa ses épaules, et le regarda. Elle ouvrit sa serviette et la laissa tomber. Elle marcha lentement vers sa commode et sortit une culotte, un t-shirt et une paire de shorts. Quand elle se retourna, elle réalisa qu'il n'avait pas bougé et que ses mains étaient serrées le long de son corps.

-Jared? Ça va?

Il rit alors, relaxant ses mains. Il marcha lentement vers la porte.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu allais faire ça. J'ai hâte de mieux te connaître, Isabella.

Bella était seule dans sa chambre. Elle cligna des yeux, Jared était vraiment quelque chose. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré dans sa vie entière, un homme qui la déconcertait et défiait autant. Il était un mystère qu'elle résoudrait un jour. Elle descendit en bas pour finir leur conversation, avec un peu de chance, dans un environnement normal sans tension. Le souvenir de leur rencontre dans la cuisine passa dans son esprit, et elle rit. Ou pas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut!**

 **Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas! Voici la suite! En faite, aujourd'hui, je ne fais que traduire jusqu'à ce que fatigue et mort s'en suive. J'ai accès à internet aujourd'hui, donc plus d'avantage pour vous. J'ai déjà bien entamé le chapitre 8, je devrais vous le poster d'ici 1 heure maximum.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **Riley**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Quand Bella arriva en bas, elle vit que Jared s'était assis sur le sofa. Elle réfléchit un instant à qu'elle endroit s'asseoir, et, à sa grande surprise, ses pieds l'amenèrent presque involontairement vers lui. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Jared se raidit, puis après un instant mit un bras autour d'elle et la serra plus près de lui.

-De quoi exactement on doit parler?

Bella mordilla sa lèvre.

-On doit discuter de comment on va révéler tout ça aux autres. Je vais m'occuper des Cullen, mais je veux être là quand tu vas le dire à Jake.

Jared gronda.

-Jamais de la vie, Isabella. Jacob va probablement phaser, et essayer de me tuer. Je ne veux pas risquer ta vie; de toute manière, je pense que c'est mieux si on dit tout aux autres après le combat.

Elle le regarda.

-Mais on ne sait pas quand est-ce que ça va arriver. Ça pourrait être dans des mois! On pourra vraiment le garder pendant aussi longtemps?

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

-Mon esprit est en sécurité quand c'est à propos de la meute, et je sais par les mémoires de Jake que Cullen ne peut pas lire le tien. Attends, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas encore confronté? Il a du le voir dans mes pensées.

Bella sourit.

-Apparemment, il ne peut pas lire ton esprit non plus. Il m'a dit qu'il voyait seulement des pensées fragmentées. Edward m'a dit que tu aimais comment je sentais.

Elle rougit profondément après cette admission. Jared mit son nez dans ses cheveux et inhala.

-Hmmm, ton odeur naturelle n'est pas la seule chose que j'aime.

Elle sentit de la chaleur se propager dans son corps, et elle se débattit pour se déplacer. Il serra son emprise.

-Oû exactement penses-tu aller? Gronda-t-il, et avant qu'elle puisse réagir, il l'embrassait à nouveau. Elle mit sa main autour de son cou et tenta de le rapprocher d'elle.

Jared n'hésita pas à la lever et à la mettre contre son torse. Elle se blottit encore plus près et pouvait sentir combien il était excité à travers ses habits. Elle gémit, et il approfondit leur baiser encore plus. Cependant, après un instant, il mit de la distance entre eux.

-Je suis très dangereux Isabella. Tu devrais faire attention à ne pas trop tester mon loup. Une fois qu'il sort, il ne rebrousse plus chemin.

Bella frissonna. Elle ne savait pas si c'était de la peur ou de l'anticipation, mais elle savait en tout cas que le loup allait un jour la revendiquer.

-Comment est-ce que tu penses qu'on va cacher le lien entre nous deux?

Il haussa les épaules.

-J'y suis arrivé quand tu t'accrochais à Jake, et je n'ai rien dit quand tu es tombée dans les bras de Cullen à la frontière. Dans le futur, essaye de ne pas être si physique avec Jake, mon loup n'aime pas partager et on est tous les deux très possessifs. Ses yeux s'assombrirent de nouveau et il s'approcha d'elle.

-La question important est cependant : est-ce que toi tu le peux?

Elle frissonna, comme son odeur la subjuguait, la seule pensée qui traversait son esprit était qu'il était vraiment sexy; elle aimait l'idée qu'il soit possessif, ça lui donnait l'impression de lui appartenir. Elle força son esprit à se dissiper, et souffla du nez.

-Bien sûre que je peux garder le secret! Je garde le secret sur les vampires et les loups-garous, il n'y a aucune différence avec l'imprégnation. Pour qui tu me prends?

Il rit brièvement.

-Eh bien, premièrement, tu te jettes dans les bras de Jake, et j'ai vu dans ses mémoires que tu as faillis tout lui dire à la plage. Deuxièmement, tu romps avec Cullen après avoir promis de te marier avec lui. Maintenant, tu aurais pu t'asseoir n'importe où dans la pièce, mais tu viens te blottir à mes côtés. J'ai loupé quelque chose?

Bella était surprise, il avait raison. C'était tellement naturel d'être à côté de lui, c'était comme si elle avait toujours été là. C'était rassurant, mais en même temps dangereux.

-Je vais y arriver, dit-elle doucement, mais je vais devoir dire à Jake que j'ai rompu avec Edward.

-Il va être fou de joie, soupira Jared, et je vais être celui qui lui plante un poignard dans le dos en lui prenant la fille de ses rêves.

Bella mit sa tête sur son épaule à nouveau, et plaça sa main sur son cœur. Le doux battement de celui-ci sous sa main la rassura, c'était tellement différent de ce à quoi elle était habituée. Elle se demanda comment elle avait pu sortir avec un homme sans cœur et ne jamais s'en soucier.

-Je suis désolée Jared. En plus de cela, tu dois t'occuper de ce qui est arrivé à Kim.

Il se dégagea et se leva.

-Je l'aimais beaucoup. Ce n'était pas passionné comme avec toi; c'était placide, mais c'était profond. Il est encore là, mon amour pour elle, mais l'imprégnation me pousse vers toi.

Il la regarda.

-Je dois y aller; on se voir demain au feu de joie.

Bella savait que Kim était un sujet douloureux pour Jared, et elle regretta d'en avoir parlé. Il allaient devoir en parler un jour, mais manifestement, maintenant, n'était pas le moment. Elle hocha la tête, et se rappela que Jake lui avait dit qu'ils feraient une fête pour un peu atténuer la tension, et elle avait accepté d'y aller avec lui.

-Ok, on se voit demain alors. J'y serai avec Jake.

Jared la regarda intensément et sembla hésiter un instant, puis rapidement, il était à ses côtés de nouveau; il lui donna un bref baiser sur les lèvres et partit en un clin d'œil.

Bella était de nouveau seule. Elle se demanda s'il était possible que sa vie devienne encore plus compliquée qu'elle l'était déjà. Elle avait rompu avec Edward, l'homme pour lequel elle était prête à mourir. En plus, elle était à moitié amoureuse de Jake; et maintenant qu'elle n'était plus fiancée beaucoup supposeraient que c'était pour être avec lui. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, elle développait des sentiments profonds et déroutants envers Jared.

Elle soupira, elle n'avait pas le luxe de passer une nuit à contempler les changements monumentaux qui s'étaient déroulés dans sa vie. Maintenant venait le moment le plus difficile et douloureux dans ce bazar; elle prit le téléphone et tapa le numéro de Jake.

-Allo? Répondit sa voix bourrue.

-Jake, salut. Je t'appelle parce que je dois te dire quelque chose, elle ferma les yeux et continua, j'ai… rompu avec Edward aujourd'hui.

Le silence dans la ligne était effrayant.

-Jake?

-Bella? Répondit la voix ahurie de Billy, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Jake est sorti de la maison en sprintant!

Bella mordit sa lèvre. Jake était clairement en train de venir chez elle.

-Euh rien Billy, il est juste en train de venir ici. Je dois y aller, au revoir.

Elle courut en haut en faisant attention à ne pas se casser la figure. Elle devait se changer et enlever l'odeur de Jared sur son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Jake voir la marque de la morsure non plus. Elle se changea et mit un pull-over à capuche; peut-être que l'épaisseur des vêtements atténueraient la sensation de gêne sur son épaule, la morsure était un peu douloureuse au toucher.

-Bella!

Elle entendit la voix de Jake en bas. Elle eut juste le temps de lever les yeux, avant qu'elle soit enveloppée dans les bras de Jacob.

-Argh…peux pas respirer Jake, articula-t-elle, tandit que son épaule était un douloureux rappel que désormais, elle appartenait à une autre personne.

-Désolé Bells. Est…est-ce que c'est vrai? Tu as vraiment…?

Ses chaleureux yeux pleins d'espoir lui faisaient mal au cœur. Comment peux-tu donner de l'espoir à quelqu'un, puis l'écraser de la pire manière qui soit? Elle devait faire de son mieux pour qu'il ait le moins d'espoir possible à propos de leur futur. Le blesser davantage n'était pas une option. Mais sachant les sentiments de Jake, y avait-il vraiment quelque chose qui pourrait le convaincre de la laisser tomber? Elle hocha la tête.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que je te choisis Jake, dit-elle sérieusement. Tu sais que je t'aime, mais il y a quelques jours, tu m'as dit que la chose qui t'importait le plus était que je reste humaine. Je peux au moins te promettre ça, mais je ne peux pas t'offrir plus que mon amitié.

Ses yeux brillaient de joir.

-Pour maintenant, c'est assez. Je veux dire, tu as besoin de récupérer. Je suis là Bells. Je ne vais nul part. Je peux attendre.

Elle s'approcha.

-Jake, je ne te demande pas de m'attendre. Je crois que quand j'ai décidé que je ne serais plus avec Edward, je me suis décidée à propos de toi aussi. Je ne peux pas t'appartenir. Ça ne serait pas bien, quand tu vas t'imprégner, tu comprendras…

-Imprégner? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais de toute façon? Il secoua la tête. D'ailleurs, je ne vais pas m'imprégner, et même si je m'imprègne, je sais que je suis plus fort que cela. Je veux être avec toi, et je vais te prouver qu'on appartient l'un à l'autre.

Bella soupira, c'était impossible qu'il soit convaincu par ce qu'elle disait, et elle ne pouvait pas partager avec lui ses informations de première main sur l'imprégnation. En un sens, ses sentiments pour Jake étaient toujours là, son battement de cœur s'accélérait toujours près de lui et elle se sentait rassurée quand il était avec elle.

L'imprégnation ne pouvait pas supprimer ses sentiments envers Edward ou Jacobm cependant, la passion et le désir que Jared faisaient naître en elle n'existait chez lui ni l'un ni l'autre. Même si elle avait remarqué que Jake l'affectait toujours plus qu'Edward, c'était sûrement parce que sa chaleur lui rappelait Jared.

-Prenons juste une étape à la fois. On est amis, meilleurs amis, d'accord?

Jake rit joyeusement.

-Bien sûre! Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on pourrait traîner ensemble plus souvent? Tout le monde t'aime Bells, et je suis sûre que tu peux aider Jared à se ressaisir.

Pauvre Jake, il n'avait aucune idée de combien il avait raison.

-Je verrai ce que je peux faire. Mais je vais toujours traîner avec les Cullen. Je fais partie de leur famille aussi.

Jake sourit.

-En ce moment, tu pourrais même être en train d'emballer Quil, je m'en foutrais.

-Beurk Quil? Jamais de la vie, si je devais choisir un loup, j'irais pour…Embry.

Tout en elle voulait dire un autre nom, mais elle savait que maintenant, n'était pas le moment, même si tout le monde le saurait au final.

-Embry? Nan Bells. Pas du tout ton type. En fait, je te verrais beaucoup mieux avec Jared, dit pensivement Jake. Il me rappelle toi. S'il n'était pas imprégné de Kim, vous auriez fait un couple intéressant. Ah…Quelle honte que le seul loup que tu as le droit d'embrasser est moi, dit Jake en plaisantant.

-Calmos l'homme-loup. Je viens juste de te dire qu'on est juste amis. Le principe du zéro baiser tient, elle ajouta, encore inquiète de combien les songeries de Jacob sur elle et Jared étaient justes.

-Zut, moi qui croyait t'avoir influencée dans manière de penser, gronda malicieusement Jake.

Elle rit.

-Non. Amis sans bénéfices. Je peux t'accorder quelques câlins ici et là, mais pas plus.

Après quelques moments, la conversation s'éloigna de ces sujets potentiellement dangereux et ils décidèrent de passer le reste de l'après-midi ensemble à regarder la télé, et quand Charlie rentra chez eux, ils mangèrent le dîner à trois. Si seulement tout pouvait être aussi facile, pensa Bella en regardant Jacob et Charlie papoter pendant le repas. Quand Jake partit, la voix de Charlie l'arrêta alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter en haut. Elle soupira; n'avait-elle pas eue sa dose de confrontations pour aujourd'hui? Charlie Swan regarda sa fille avec attention.

-Alors Bells, toi et Jake vous êtes de retour?

Elle resta muette un instant avant de demander :

-Que veux-tu dire exactement?

Son père haussa les épaules.

Eh bien, avant qu'Edward ne revienne, j'étais sûre que toi et Jake finiriez ensemble. C'était juste une affaire de temps, je savais que tu arrêterais d'être têtue. Bella ouvrit la bouche et la referma, se sentant comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

-Charlie… papa… Jake et moi… on est pas…Je veux dire…oh…j'aime…Argh!

Que pourrait-elle dire à son père sans tout dévoiler?

-Papa, j'aime Jake comme mon frère, c'est vrai que je ne suis plus fiancée à Edward, mais ce n'est pas à cause de Jake. Je te dirais tout quand ce sera le bon moment, mais je veux que ce soit clair entre nous que je ne serai pas avec Jake.

Elle se retourna et courut à sa chambre.

Elle pourrait enfin avoir un peu de silence et de paix. Bella avait survécu à sa conversation embarrassante avec son père, et elle avait réussi à virer Jake. Il semblait s'accrocher à elle, comme si la laisser aller allait la faire changer d'avis. Elle soupira, elle n'avait plus le luxe de choisir. Elle appartenait à Jared, si elle le voulait ou pas ne comptait plus. Elle alluma la lumière et sursauta quand elle vit Edward assis sur son fauteuil à bascule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda-t-elle impatiemment.

Il la regardait de près.

-J'ai eu une conversation intéressante avec Alice aujourd'hui; veux-tu savoir de quoi il en était, amour?

Bella grimaça.

-Je ne pense pas que tu devrais m'appeler amour. Je pensais chaque mot que je t'ai dis plus tôt, Edward.

Regardant son visage désespérément magnifique, une part d'elle voulait rien de plus que d'essayer et de se blottir à nouveau dans ses bras. Ses yeux étaient à nouveau dans ses bras.

-Je suis sûre qu'on peut en parler, Bella. Je peux remettre le mariage et ta transformation à plus tard. On peut aller à l'université ensemble et après cela on verra comment tu te sens envers le futur.

Elle secoua la tête; l'université et Edward avaient été ses deux rêves pour si longtemps qu'elle avait du mal à les laisser tomber.

-Non, Edward. Je t'ai dis que je ne veux plus être avec toi. Je suis désolée, tu sais qu'une partie de mon cœur sera toujours à toi, mais… Je ne t'appartiens plus. Je…Je ne t'aime plus.

Edward perdit le souffle.

-Je ne te crois pas. Cet après-midi justement, tu essayais de me convaincre de coucher avec toi.

Bella ferma les yeux, était-ce vraiment cet après-midi? Cela lui semblait une éternité. Les sombres yexu de Jared apparurent dans son esprit, et elle ouvrit ses yeux.

-Je crois que j'essayais juste de me convaincre que les sentiments que j'éprouvais envers toi étaient encore là, mais je sais maintenant que j'avais tord. Je… tu dois me laisser aller.

Ces sentiments étaient toujours là, mais ils étaient enterrés sous la magie de l'imprégnation. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

-Bella, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Je sais que mes actions aujourd'hui t'inquiètent, mais s'il te plaît, donne-nous une autre chance.

Puis il la fixa avec attention.

-Ton rythme cardiaque…

Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Il continua :

-Normalement, quand je m'approche de toi, ton rythme cardiaque augmente, et là non.

Bella regarda par terre; elle était tellement fatiguée par tout.

-Que puis-je te dire Edward? Alice m'a vue disparaître de ses visions. On sait tous les deux que cela veut dire que je ne t'appartiens plus.

Il rétrécit ses yeux.

-Donc en gros, tu es revenue sur ta décision et tu as choisi Jacob?

-Non, Edward. Jake et moi sommes seulement des amis. Je ne vais pas sautiller de l'un à l'autre. Pour le moment, j'attendrai juste et je verrai comment vont les choses. Honnêtement, trouver l'amour est le dernier de mes soucis, chuchota Bella.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter autre chose. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler de l'imprégnation avec lui, et quand il découvrirait ce qui se passait entre elle et Jared, elle savait qu'il se demanderait si elle était folle ou pas.

-J'aime Jacob, mais je ne pense pas qu'on pourrait être plus que des amis.

Edward marcha vers la fenêtre.

-Ce n'est pas fini entre nous, Bella. Je serai de retour pour toi, toujours. J'ai besoin de toi. Je comprends que tu aies besoin de temps, mais sache, amour, que je ne vais jamais t'abandonner.

Il partit rapidement sans lui donner le temps de répondre.

Bella s'assit au sol. Cette journée l'avait complètement épuisée. Edward ne l'oublierait jamais et Jake non plus. Honnêtement, elle l'avait su depuis longtemps; tous deux l'aimaient trop profondément pour capituler aussi facilement. Elle voulait voir Jared, et se faire envelopper dans ses bras une fois de plus. De plus, ses manières énervantes la distrairaient du chaos du jour, et sa chaleur lui apporterait la paix et la force dont elle avait besoin pour le futur. Eh bien, elle n'allait pas juste s'asseoir ici et ne rien faire, elle devait vraiment voir Jared, donc c'était ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle descendit sur la pointe des pieds et ouvrit la porte de la cuisine avant de murmurer doucement :

Est-ce qu'il y a un loup ici? Tu pourrais phaser un instant s'il te plaît?

Après quelques secondes, Seth sortit de la forêt.

-Salut Bella, ça va? J'ai entendu les nouvelles! Je suis tellement content que tu te sois débarrassée de lui! Euh…je veux dire…Tu sais, j'étais toujours pour Jake.

-Merci Seth, je me demandais juste si tout va bien chez vous. Comment va Jared? Demanda-t-elle timidement, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop enthousiaste.

-Oh, il sera de ronde ici dans une heure environ; il a l'air d'aller, mais avec lui on ne savait jamais. C'est un mec assez compliqué. Tout est assez calme ce soir, Bella. Même si c'est sans doute mieux que tu restes à l'intérieur. On se voit demain au feu de joie.

Seth lui posa rapidement un baiser sur la joue et partit vers la forêt. Elle se retourna et rentra chez elle en espérant que Jared lirait les pensées de Seth. Elle devait vraiment le voir dans sa chambre ce soir. À 12h30, elle ne pouvait plus attendre plus longtemps, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et chuchota dans la nuit :

-Jared, tu es là?

Après un moment, Jared sortit des bois.

-Ça va Isabella? Tu ne pouvais pas attendre demain pour me voir?

Elle lui tira la langue. Jared gronda.

-Je ne montrerais pas ça, si tu ne veux pas l'utiliser à bon escient.

Bella rougit, et il dit :

-Alors?

-Edward est revenu, dit-elle.

Son comportement changea et il était immédiatement sérieux.

Écarte-toi de la fenêtre. Je viens.

Elle recula de quelques pas, et il sauta. Bella courut droit dans ses bras, et pris une profonde inspiration. Son odeur la centra une fois de plus.

-Est-ce qu'il t'a blessée? Demanda-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Non, il essayait juste de me convaincre de me remettre avec lui.

Son emprise sur elle se resserra, mais il ne dit rien.

-Je lui ai dit non; mais il a dit qu'il compterait toujours sur nous. Il croit qu'il peut rivaliser avec Jake.

-Tu dois faire attention Isabella. Comme je te l'ai déjà dis, tu es humaine et tu peux être facilement blessée. On doit discuter avec les sangsues à propos des nouvelles règles te concernant. Je ne veux pas que Cullen fasse irruption chez toi quand il le désire.

Bella soupira.

-Et comment vas-tu faire cela sans rendre les autres suspicieux?

Jared embrassa ses cheveux.

-J'y aie pensé cet après-midi. Je vais parler avec Jake et lui suggérer que comme la sangsue n'est plus ton petit ami, il ne devrait pas avoir accès à ta maison. Je suis sûre que Jake sera d'accord.

-Je déteste vraiment mentir à Jake. Tu aurais dû le voir cet après-midi. Il était tellement heureux. Et mon père sautait déjà de joie à la pensée que j'avais peut-être choisi Jake, murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

-J'ai vu dans l'esprit de Jake sa joie à propos de votre rupture. Ça brillait tellement, soupira Jared. J'ai aussi vu que tu as essayé de lui dire de te laisser partit. Comment est-ce que ton père à réagi quand tu lui as expliqué qu'une relation entre toi et Jake n'arriverait jamais?

Bella soupira.

-Eh bien, Jake ne m'a pas vraiment crue, malgré tout ce que je lui disais; et Charlier m'a dit combien il avait toujours su que j'allais choisir Jake à la fin.

Jake soupira.

-Je suis sûre que quand il me rencontrera, il sera content. Je ne suis pas si horrible que ça.

Bella sourit doucement à sa tentative de sortir le meilleur du pire.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre, plaisanta-t-elle.

Jared prit son menton dans sa main, et quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, il demanda :

-Tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu voudrais essayer Embry?

Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, mais il fut plus rapide et ils s'embrassèrent une fois de plus, leurs langues bataillant pour le pouvoir. Elle capitula finalement et le laissa dominer le baiser.

-Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ta langue pouvait être utilisée à bon escient, rit-il, Ne parles plus de parler de quelqu'un d'autre que moi Isabella. Maintenant, dors, je te verrai demain… et je te garderai en sécurité.

Quand il fut sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il ajouta :

-Au moins des autres.

Elle frissonna à ses mots. Son loup dangereux était tout ce qu'elle savait qu'elle voulait et plus. Elle cligna des yeux, et il n'était déjà plus là.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chose promis, chose dû! Voilà le chapitre 8 et je continue encore et toujours sur ma lancée! La traduction du chapitre 9 est en cours et bien avancée!**

 **Bonne lecteurs les démons!**

 **Riley**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Le sommeil échappa à Bella cette nuit, et elle se tourna et se retourna incessamment pendant des heures. Quand son réveil sonna finalement, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se leva à contrecœur. Aujourd'hui était son dernier jour d'école, et la semaine d'après, elle finirait enfin le lycée. Victoria allait sûrement l'attaquer après cela, donc elle aurait avec un peu d'espoir environ une semaine pour garder ce qui se passait entre elle et Jared secret. Ils arriveraient à continuer cette comédie pendant une semaine.

Elle se planta devant son placard et prit la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main. Alice l'aurait peut-être grondée pour son manque de style, mais elle s'en fichait. En fait, ne pas avoir à jouer à Bella-Barbie était une des seules choses biens qui ressortaient de ce bazar. Sa camionnette gronda sur la route familière jusqu'à l'école, et au moment où elle trouva enfin une place dans le parking, Edward apparut à sa portière.

-Bonjour Bella. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise; elle n'avait définitivement pas besoin de ça maintenant, et plus que tout elle voulait faire demi-tour et rentrer chez elle, ou aller à la Push où ne viendraient pas l'embêter certains indiscrets vampires. Peut-être pourrait-elle faire cela; voir Jared ou Jake serait mieux que devoir faire face à Edward et aux Cullen pendant toute la journée. Bella soupira et se força à couper le contact et à sortir de la camionnette. Elle carra ses épaules dans une démonstration extérieur de force; elle avait désespérément besoin d'être forte et se concentrer sur le fait qu'Edward sache que ce qu'elle lui avait dit la nuit dernière était vrai. Une rupture nette était la seule option, sinon cela les blesserait tous les deux.

-Je vais bien, merci, mais je n'ai pas changé d'avis Edward. Je vois que tu ne me prends pas au sérieux, comme toujours.

Ella passa à côté de lui et s'avança vers l'école. Avec sa grâce vampirique, Edward resta à son côté, et elle savait qu'il essayait d'affaiblir sa décision injustement en se concentrant pour l'éblouir. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas remarquer combien il pouvait être manipulateur? Était-ce un effet secondaire de l'imprégnation qu'elle remarque ses défauts qu'auparavant, elle trouvait si charismatiques? Sa douce voix mélodieuse et sa présence intoxicante l'enveloppèrent, menaçant de troubler son jugement.

-Bien Bella, je sais que tu es peut-être un peu fâchée à propos d'hier; mais s'il te plaît amour, ne fait pas de décision hâtive. On est destinés à être ensemble.

Bella se tourna vers lui, la rage qu'il n'écoute rien de ce qu'elle disait dissipant l'effet de son charme.

-Je t'ai dis de ne pas m'appeler amour! Entre toi et moi, c'est fini, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ça? Cracha-t-elle hargneusement.

L'expression blessée d'Edward la fit presque sentir coupable, mais pour la première fois, elle se dit que ce n'était pas bien, qu'elle n'était pas celle qui devait se sentir coupable. Devenant encore plus énervée, elle considéra le désordre qu'était devenue sa vie depuis ces derniers jours, et même si elle savait que ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, la seule pensée qui traversait son esprit était que sa vie ne serait pas ainsi si Edward Cullen n'existait pas. Elle n'aurait pas été forcée à blesser ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle n'aurait pas eut son futur dérobé par l'imprégnation. Elle n'aurait pas été forcée à vivre dans un monde auquel elle n'appartenait pas, s'il n'y avait pas ce parfait vampire qui se tenait devant elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui, se forçant à ne pas penser à ce qu'elle allait dire et commença à murmurer afin qu'il soit le seul à entendre; elle savait que très bientôt, elle regretterait ce qu'elle dirait.

-Tu ne veux pas que je prenne une décision hâtive, Edward, mais parlons de quelques unes de tes décisions hâtives. Des décisions qui ont garanti que rien ne serait plus pareil. Tu n'aurais probablement pas dû intervenir le jour où le van de Tyler allait me percuter. C'était sûrement comment j'aurais dû finir. Avec cette décision, tu as modifié le cours de ma vie, tu as tout changé. Et maintenant, je suis piégée dans un monde mystique avec un vampire dérangé qui veut me tuer par vendetta, et la royauté vampirique qui pourrait apparaître à tout moment pour vérifier que j'ai abandonné mon âme pour l'éternité. Prête attention, car je ne vais que le dire une fois; je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire avec toi.

Bella se retourna rapidement et entra dans l'école, consciente que beaucoup de personnes avaient entendu au moins la fin de sa rupture avec Edward Cullen. Qu'il ait la vedette pour une fois, et cette fois pas pour être parfait. Profondément dans son cœur, elle savait que le bazar de sa vie n'était pas réellement sa faute. Cependant, s'il n'était pas venu à Forks, les Quileutes n'auraient pas phasé, et Jared ne serait pas imprégné d'elle. Sa vie serait alors tellement plus facile, et peut-être aurait-elle fini avec Jake. En retournant ces pensées dans sa tête, Bella devint encore plus furieuse contre les Cullen. Pour la première fois, elle réalisa que ce bazar n'était pas de sa faute après tout. Elle avait été entraînée dans ce monde mystique. Peut-être avait-elle stupidement cru que l'amour serait assez pour traverser tout cela, mais l'amour n'avait pas été suffisant pour l'empêcher d'être imprégnée, et n'avait pas été suffisant non plus pour l'éviter de succomber à l'attraction envers Jared.

Maintenant, elle était coincée entre les hommes qu'elle aimait et celui qui entraînait son âme. Le pire était qu'elle ne savait pas si elle y arriverait, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait d'autres options. Ça serait injuste de mettre plus de pression sur Jake, et Alice, sa meilleure amie, n'avait pas le droit de savoir à propos de ce qui l'inquiétait et, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle était en partie à blâmer.

Si Alice était venue voir si elle était vivante après le fiasco, le saut de la falaise, elle aurait été à Volterra sans elle. Par cette action imprudente, elle avait déclenché encore plus de problèmes, et maintenant que Bella ne deviendrait plus un vampire, elle devrait s'occuper des Volturis aussi. Sa vie entière était juste une putain de désastre! Si seulement elle avait écouté Jake quand il l'avait supplié de rester à Forks pour lui et Charlie. La réalisation qu'elle était aussi responsable qu'Edward et Alice la rendit malade.

Son esprit vagabonda sur les deux hommes dont le destin avait décidé qu'elle ne pourrait plus aimer. En marchant dans le couloir, un soudain souvenir de Jake lui souriant, la rendit si bouleversée qu'elle battit en retraite dans les toilettes. Elle entra dans la dernière cabine, et ferma la porte. Des larmes traversèrent son visage spontanément. Une part d'elle pleurait pour elle-même, cependant, la plus grande partie de son désespoir était à propos de la douleur qu'elle allait infliger à Jake.

Elle allait blesser son soleil à nouveau, juste au moment où il commençait à espérer qu'ils pourraient être ensemble. Et même si elle venait juste d'être si cruelle avec Edward, ses larmes étaient aussi pour Edward. Sa lune. Elle avait été tellement égoïste, et maintenant, elle allait détruire deux hommes qui l'aimaient profondément. Avec autant de sentiments différents inondant son cœur, elle se sentait dangereusement glisser vers la folie.

L'imprégnation avait certainement effacé la majorité de ses sentiments envers Edward et Jake, mais les derniers vestiges coupaient son cœur. La culpabilité et la douleur n'étaient définitivement pas parties. Elle ferma les yeux, et se souvint de la joie de quand Edward l'avait embrassée pour la première fois, et se rappela du jour où il l'avait amenée à la clairière. Puis les souvenirs de Jake quand il l'avait enveloppée dans ses bras pour la première fois après le départ d'Edward et aidée à reconstruire les motos, la réparant aussi, coulèrent dans son esprit. Tous deux lui avaient, d'une manière différente, apporté tellement de bonheur.

Des jours passés chez les Cullen à jouer aux jeux vidéo avec Emmett et à apprécier être avec la famille, des nuits blottie contre Edward. Des feux de joie et des fêtes à La Push avec la meute. Son presque baiser avec Jake après avoir idiotement sauté de la falaise. Elle aurait dû l'embrasser. Cela aurait-il fait une différence? Est-ce que quelque chose aurait pu modifier l'inévitable imprégnation de Jared sur elle? Était-il destiné à être avec elle depuis le début? Alors pourquoi s'était-il d'abord imprégné de Kim?

C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle avait réalisé que Jared s'était imprégné d'elle qu'elle autorisait son esprit à essayer de saisir tous les changements qui s'étaient produit rapidement. En un sens, son cœur et son esprit disaient adieu à toute la familiarité d'Edward et Jacob, pour s'engager dans l'inconnu et Jared le dangereux. Un coup à la porte des toilettes la fit sursauter.

-Bella? Est-ce que tout va bien? Demanda doucement Angela. Je ne voulais pas te déranger, mais il y a un mec Quileute dans le parking qui veut te voir. Il est plus ou moins entrain de se disputer avec Edward.

Bella sécha ses larmes et ouvrit la porte. Elle remercia Angela, et sortit rapidement du bâtiment. Elle se demanda si c'était Jake ou Jared. Son cœur savait la réponse avant même qu'elle ouvre les portes et le voit. Jared se tenait debout, grand et imposant. Une force brute se dégageait de lui, et au milieu des inquiétudes et de la douleur, Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de le désirer. Elle essayait de jauger comment il se sentait, mais il était trop tôt dans leur relation pour le comprendre. Quand elle arriva au parking, Jared et Edward se regardaient d'un air menaçant, le désir d'attaquer peint clairement sur leur visages maussades. La foule des élèves qui avaient regardé sa rupture avec Edward avec fascination attendait visiblement une bagarre entre les deux rivaux. Elle soupira, détestant le fait que ses affaires personnelles étaient si publiques. Leur peur face à leur confrontation et la joie de voir Jared se battaient avec force dans sa tête.

-Elle a rompu avec toi, laisse-la aller, entendit-elle gronder JAred.

Edward cracha :

-Ce ne sont pas tes oignons!

Elle se glissa entre eux deux, espérant que le désir d'Edward de la protéger le ferait reculer. Elle regarda Edward et dit :

-Va à l'intérieur, laisse-le tranquille.

Edward montra les dents.

-Tu viens avec moi, et je partirais, mais je ne vais pas te laisser ici avec lui.

Bella faillit grogner.

-Ce que je fais est une affaire personnelle, et je reste avec Jared.

Elle ne pouvait pas ajouter qu'elle n'avait pas de choix; son corps et son âme fredonnaient juste en étant proche de son âme sœur. Jared saisit ce moent pour attraper son poignet et la glisser derrière lui.

-Tu l'as entendu Cullen; tu as prolongé indûment ton séjour.

Edward était maintenant à quelques pouces de Jared.

-Tu n'as aucun droit de la toucher. Lâche-la, sale chien!

Il chuchota la dernière partie afin que ce ne soit que Bella et Jared qui entendent. Bella n'aimait pas la façon dont Edward s'adressait à Jared; mais en même temps, Jared ne faisait rien pour calmer le vampire de son courroux. Que faisait-il là? Mais surtout, pourquoi défiait-il Edward alors qu'il l'avait déjà elle? Était-il jaloux de son passé qu'elle l'était du sien? Jared sourit en coin.

-On dirait que ça ne dérange pas ta copine. Où devrais-je dire, ton ex.

Sa voix était moqueuse et les yeux d'Edward noirs de colère. Mais avant qu'Edward ne puisse attaquer, Emmett et Jasper se matérialisèrent à ses côtés et le bloquèrent.

-On y va, Edward, tu fais une scène, dit Emmett en entraînant Edward vers sa voiture.

Bella prit une profonde inspiration, reconnaissante que les autres Cullen aient détourné une situation qui aurait pu mal tourner, pas seulement pour Edward et Jared, mais pour les personnes debout à côté fourrant leur nez dans sa vie privée. Jared se tourna pour la regarder.

-Isabelle, donne-moi les clés de ta camionnette. Je conduirai.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son visage sérieux et décida de ne pas discuter; ses camarades avaient déjà assez de quoi parler. Bella lui donna les clés, et le suivit lentement à sa camionnette. Elle s'assit au côté passager et ferma la portière. Jared entra du côté conducteur; il alluma la camionnette et conduisit en dehors du parking.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurais? Demanda-t-il abruptement.

Elle se tourna pour le fixer d'un air incrédule. Il s'était presque battu avec Edward, aurait pu phaser devant ses camarades et dévoilé que les Cullen étaient des vampires, et il demandait pourquoi elle avait pleuré?

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à mon école? Demanda-t-elle.

-Réponds à ma question, et je répondrai à la tienne, dit Jared.

-Est-ce que je vais gagner un débat avec toi un jour? Sourit Bella.

Il rit.

-Sans doute jamais, mais tu peux toujours essayer.

Elle rit, évacuant une partie de la tension de son corps, appréciant un rare moment léger entre elle et Jared. Puis elle se calma.

-Je pleurais parce que je pense que la réalisation de ce que ton imprégnation de moi voulait vraiment dire m'a finalement frappée. Ça m'a rattrapée tout d'un coup, et ça m'a subjuguée.

Elle ne voulait pas ajouter avec son désarroi à propos de ses sentiments envers Edward et Jacob. Elle commençait à contempler sa relation avec Kim, et la jalousie qu'elle ressentait à ne pas être son premier choix l'embarrassait et la déprimait.

-J'étais là parce que j'ai senti ta panique. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas venir, dit Jared. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse garder notre relation en secret.

Bella le regarda avec incrédulité, puis elle se mit à rire. C'était comme si la folie commençait à infiltrer son esprit; la tension accumulée pendant les derniers jours explosa et elle sentit son dernier morceau d'équilibre mental la quitter, succombant à la conviction d'être écrasée. Une secousse chaleureuse la ramena sur terre.

Elle remarqua immédiatement que Jared tenait sa main et semblait inquiet. Son visage habituellement illisible montrait des signes de tension et de nervosité.

-Isabella arrête de paniquer! Siffla-t-il.

Bella cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis ouvrit la fenêtre de la camionnette pour que l'air frais la calme, mais étrangement c'était la chaleur de sa main tenant délicatement la sienne qui lui apportait plus de soulagement que tout. Ça la rassurait dans une manière que personne d'autre n'aurait pu.

-Je suis désolée, je crois que j'ai un peu pété un câble pendant une minute.

-Tu m'as fais peur.

Jared semblait toujours aussi inquiet.

-Tu as court-circuité sur moi…

Elle commençait à se demander où ils allaient quand Jared résolut ce mystère.

-On va chez Sam, il faut qu'on lui dire pour l'imprégnation et qu'on voit de quelle manière il va suggérer qu'on procède, dit rapidement Jared. Je ne pensais pas que le lien entre nous serait aussi fort, ni qu'il pouvait être aussi fort. C'est arrivé à un point où je ne peux pas passer une demi-journée sans te voir avant que je devienne fou. Rien de tel n'est jamais arrivé avec Kim.

Cette nouvelle fit que Bella se sentit un peu mieux. Kim avait peut-être été le premier choix de Jared, mais elle n'avait clairement pas obtenu l'attachement qu'ils avaient eux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle pensait cela; ce bazar devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable. Cependant, même convaincue du ridicule de ses sentiments envers Kim, elle ne pouvait pas dénier qu'elle se sentait réellement comme cela et que plus elle déniait ces sentiments le plus puissant ils devenaient.

Pour un instant cependant, elle penserait à autre chose, et avec cette pensée elle soupira et après un instant elle s'approcha de Jared et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle sentit Jared se relaxer dans le contentement amené par leur connexion physique, et quand il lâcha sa main pour serrer sa cuisse, elle se relaxa aussi. Elle souritdoucement tandis qu'ils continuaient vers La Push.


	9. Chapter 9

**Me voilà de retour, pour jouer un mauvais tour! Trève de plaisanterie! Voici le fameux chapitre 9! Et...je m'arrête pour aujourd'hui, mes doigts sont en feu à force de taper sur le clavier. N'ayant pas internet chez moi, je vais continuer à traduire cette semaine, j'ai trouvé un truc, ne vous inquiétez pas!**

 **Et dès que j'aurai de nouveau internet, je vous posterai la suite. Normalement, je m'arrange pour avoir de l'internet le mercredi et le vendredi. Je devrais arrivé à vous poster les chapitres 10-11-12-13 vendredi.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture et laissez-moi vos reviews PLEASE!**

 **Riley**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Jared gara sa voiture devant la maison de Sam et d'Emily. Il contourna la portière passagère et aida Bella à descendre de la voiture. Elle prit sa main, et il la guida à l'intérieur.

Bella ne savait vraiment pas comment se sentir à propos de tout dire à Sam. D'un côté cela serait un poids en moins sur les épaules de pouvoir partager un tel secret avec une personne s'y connaissant peut-être plus pour les aider; cependant, une partie d'elle avait peur qu'en racontant tout à Sam, cela attirerait encore plus de problèmes. Elle espérait que Jared avait prit la bonne décision en allait voir Sam en premier. Sam lisait sur le sofa, et quand il les vit entrer en se tenant la main, il jeta un coup d'œil de leurs mains liées à leurs visages en semblant complètement perplexe.

Jared soupira, et marcha jusqu'à un des fauteuils; il s'assit et glissa Bella contre son torse. Elle s'installa avec son côté droit appuyé sur son torse, et ferma les yeux avec contentement en se blottissant contre lui. Son odeur l'enveloppa à nouveau, et pendant un instant, toutes les inquiétudes et la douleur quittèrent son esprit. Puis Jared parla, et la réalité l'écrasa de nouveau.

-On a un problème Sam.

Ouais, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire!

Sam semblait choqué; il s'appuyait sur le sofa, la bouche ouverte.

-On dirait bien.

Jared passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je me suis imprégné d'Isabella.

Sam se leva.

-Quoi? Comment est-ce possible?

Puis sans attendre de réponse, il commença à arpenter la chambre en grommelant dans sa barbe, et en les regardant occasionnellement, secouant la tête avec incrédulité.

-Et Kim? Deux imprégées? Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible!

-Sam, tout ce que je sais est que je me suis imprégné d'Isabella. J'imagine que quand Kim… quand elle est morte, ça m'a laissé m'imprégner de quelqu'un d'autre. Et c'est ce que j'ai fais. Mais j'ai du mal à y croire moi-même. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un loup s'imprégnant à deux reprises et toi? Demanda Jared.

Sam se laissa tomber sur le sofa.

-Non, mais je demanderai à Sue de chercher dans les légendes. Quand même, je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Bella était surprise qu'il n'y ait jamais eu de double imprégnation auparavant, même si cela lui semblait d'être sa chance habituelle. Tout ce qu'y soit étrange ou inconnu lui arrivait. Elle se demanda si Sam allait être heureux pour leur imprégnation. Tenait-elle en compte l'approbation des loups pour elle et Jared? Oui, effectivement. Mais en ce moment, il y avait d'autres questions et réponses plus importantes; elle devrait garder cette inquiétude pour plus tard.

-Nous non plus, mais, eh bien, nous voilà, répondit Jared.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Demanda Sam, regardant Bella et Jared en attendant une réponse.

-En fait, j'espérais que tu puisses nous aider. Tu es l'Alpha, dit Jared.

-Oh mon dieu! Jake va te tuer. Et les sangsues? On est tellement foutus! Jure Sam.

Bella regarda Sam avec surprise; il avait toujours été l'un des hommes les plus composés qu'elle avait rencontré. Entendre qu'il n'avait aucun conseil pour eux, s'ajoutant à son gros mot, ramena sa peur qu'elle était vraiment en difficulté.

Ressentant apparemment son anxiété, Jared caressa ses cheveux et elle soupira, se calmant à nouveau. L'imprégnation était comme une drogue, plus le temps passait, plus ça s'empirait. Elle le détestait principalement, car elle ne savait pas quel taux de magie impliquait l'imprégnation et quelle partie était ses vrais sentiments. Toutefois, la paix que seule la présence de Jared prodiguait était bienvenue de temps en temps. Mais était curieuse de savoir comment l'imprégnation affectait Jared. Se sentait-il de la mpeme manière à cause d'elle?

-Jake et les sangsues ne sont pas le seul problème, dit doucement Jared. L'attraction de l'imprégnation est en train de devenir insupportable. Ça me rend moi, mon loup et Isabella, complètement fous. Je veux dire, regarde-la, dirais-tu qu'elle est dans son était normal?

Sam secoua la tête.

-Est-ce que tu dis que le lien entre vous s'intensifie? Tu pourrais me montrer?

Jared se leva tenant Bella dans ses bras. Il la posa avec précaution sur le fauteuil, s'agenouilla devant elle, glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et murmura :

-On revient dans une minute, Bella, d'accord?

-Ok, arriva-t-elle à chuchoter.

Peut-être que quelque minute seule lui ferait du bien. Comment arrivait-elle à se retrouver dans ce genre de situation? Était-elle vraiment un aimant à danger. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en se rappelant les derniers jours, elle avait la réponse à cette question.

Sam et Jared la laissèrent seule, et un peu de ses sens semblèrent lui revenir avec son départ. Elle sentit sa tête s'éclaircir, même si le désir d'être avec lui était aussi fort…Elle se redressa, et prit une profonde inspiration; elle pourrait et allait arriver à passer quelques minutes sans lui. Que se passait-il avec cette imprégnation? Était-ce bizarre parce qu'elle avait un esprit défectueux? Elle mit sa tête entre ses mains; et quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge.

-Bella? Quelle surprise, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Cria Emily avec joie.

Bella la regarda et sourit faiblement.

-Assieds-toi Emily, et je vais tout te dire.

Une Emily souriante s'assit sur le sofa. Bella se mordit la lèvre et dit :

-Jared s'est imprégné de moi, et l'imprégnation nous rend fous.

Le sourire d'Emily se figea.

-Jared s'est imprégné de toi? Comment est-ce possible? Et Kim?

Bella haussa les épaules.

-J'en sais moins que toi. Après tout, je ne suis pas Quileute.

-Je dois admettre que c'est surprenant, et tu me dis que ça vous rend fous? Comment exactement? Demanda Emily plus sérieusement.

-Je ne sais pas comment le décrire. Je sens l'attraction vers lui tellement puissamment. A chaque fois qu'il est autour de moi, ma première pensée est de m'approcher de lui. Je veux le sentir, le goûter, le toucher. C'est comme si tous mes sens communs s'éteignaient, et que quelqu'un d'autre se réveillait en moi, un quelqu'un qui se fiche de tout sauf Jared. C'est une attraction magnétique, dit Bella désespérément, mettant sa tête dans ses mains, pour cacher l'embarras qu'elle ressentait en admettant cela. Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment parler à une autre femme.

Emily sourit doucement.

-Le désir d'être avec ton imprégné est naturel les premières semaines, mais je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été si déstabilisée. L'imprégnation connecte les âmes de deux personnes. Peut-être que dans ton cas, ce lien est plus puissant car Jared et toi aimiez profondément une autre personne avec cela. Donc la magie de l'imprégnation essaye de remettre à zéro votre système, et de vous attacher ensemble. C'est peut-être aussi plus puissant, car vous apparteniez tous deux à autre personne. Une fois que la relation est solidifiée et… consommée, je pense que l'imprégnation devrait desserrer son emprise sur vous.

La voix de Sam fit sursauter Bella.

-Je suis d'accord avec Emily. Vous devez vous décider sur votre relation, et le plus rapidement vous l'acceptez, le plus tôt ça ira.

Jared entra dans la maison à son tour, et se déplaça directement au côté de Bella.

-Isabella, Sam et moi avons parlé. On a décidé qu'on allait tout dire à la meute ce soir. Visiblement, on peut attendre la pire réaction de Jake.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, glissant une boucle rebelle derrière son oreille; Bella frissonna légèrement, appréciant la proximité de sa présence.

-Je veux que tu restes dans la maison avec Emily pendant que l'on explique ça aux autres. Peu importe ce que tu vois, tu restes là. On est d'accord?

Sa voix impérieuse était ferme et donnait l'impression qu'il n'attendait pas de discussion de sa part, mais il sous-estimait clairement son entêtement. Bella ne voulait pas se placer intentionnellement en danger, mais elle ne voulait pas que Jake sache ces nouvelles par une autre personne qu'elle.

-Mais Jared, elle mit ses mains sur son torse et regarda profondément dans ses yeux, Jake ne me blesserait jamais. Et peut-être que je peux éviter qu'il te fasse du mal.

-Isabella, gronda-t-il, je ne vais pas le répéter. Tu feras comme je le dis.

Sa voix comportait une note de froideur et de danger qui la fit frissonner. Son esprit stupide ne pouvait distinguer si elle avait peur de Jared ou si sa fermeté envers elle la faisait le désirer encore plus; elle n'avait clairement pas de contrôle sur le peu de santé mentale qui lui restait. Il attira son attention de nouveau, et plaça une main sous son menton.

-On est d'accord?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et regarda dans ses yeux sombres. Elle était perdue.

-Oui.

Son regard s'assombrit.

-Oui quoi?

-Oui, je vais rester à l'intérieur peu importe ce qui se passe, soupira-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'elle devait se plier au désir de Jared ou au minimum lui faire croire qu'elle le faisait.

Jared sourit.

-Bien, tu devrais te reposer. Je n'aime pas ces cernes sous tes yeux.

Il toucha doucement son visage doucement son visage, se leva et sourit à Emily.

-Emily ça te dérange qu'elle dorme ça te dérange qu'elle dorme dans ta chambre d'amis?

Quand elle écarta son regard de Jared, elle remarqua qu'Emily semblait tendue.

-Bien sûre que non. Viens Bella.

Jared embrassa ses cheveux.

-Oui, vas-y et repose-toi Isabella. Je reviendrai pour le déjeuner.

Bella suivit Emily, et entra dans une jolie chambre propre avec un lit double. Les murs étaient blancs comme les couvertures du lit. Cela donnait une impression de paix et de calme à la chambre. Emily sourit.

-Avec tous ces loups qui phasent, on a besoin d'une chambre pour qu'ils puissent y rester si besoin.

Oh oui, cette chambre était parfaite pour qu'un loup-garou nerveux s'y repose.

Bella sourit et s'assit sur le lit.

-Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme cela Emily? Est-ce que quelque chose ne vas pas? Remarqua-t-elle en regardant l'intensité dans les yeux de son amie.

-Je me demandais juste comment tu le supportes, dit Emily avec peur.

-Comment je peux supporter quoi?

Bella était perdue.

-La manière dont Jared te parlait. Il était tellement inquiétant. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Avec…Kim, il était tout sourire et gentillesse. Il a une intensité avec toi qui est presque trop à regarder. Je peux voir que vous êtes attirés, mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit de s'imposer à toi ainsi…

-Ah…C'est son loup. Apparemment, Kim était docile donc elle ne réveillait jamais le loup en Jared. Il semblerait qu'avec ma chance, le loup aime mon entêtement et ça réveille son désir de dominer.

Elle haussa les épaules et grimaça quand l'action irrita la blessure sur son épaule. La morsure lui faisait toujours un peu mal, et elle rougit en se rappelant ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Jared.

-Tu t'es blessée? Demanda Emily en s'approchant et en la regardant intensément.

Bella se leva et s'écarta d'Emily.

-Non, je vais bien. Vraiment, rien de quoi s'inquiéter.

-Bella, montre-moi ton épaule, dit fermement Emily.

Bella la fixait avec attention; bien sûre qu'Emily saurait à propos des morsures et des loups plus que tout le monde. Elle avait dû se douter que quelque chose s'était passé avec Jared, et après cette interaction, Emily semblait encore plus inquiète.

-Emily, je suis désolée, mais ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répondit-elle avec force.

Emily et les autres pourraient l'aider ainsi que Jared à diffuser la situation, mais ce qui se passait entre eux étaient entièrement leur problème. Trop souvent auparavant elle avait laissez les autres influencer ses relations, et rien de bien n'en ressortait.

-Il t'a mordue, n'est-ce pas? Murmura Emily.

Elle la regardait comme si elle venait d'une autre planète; pourquoi était-elle inquiète à propos de la morsure?

-Emily, même s'il l'avait fait, tu ne devrais pas t'en soucier. Ce que Jared et moi faisons reste entre nous.

Bella regarda directement dans les yeux d'Emily en disant cela, croyant chaque mot qu'elle disait. La porte s'ouvrit et Sam entra; il était apparent par ses prochains mots qu'il avait tout entendus. Ses yeux étaient sombres et concentrés.

-Montre ton épaule à Emily, Bella.

Bella croisa les bras.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires non plus Sam.

Elle dit cela gentiment, car elle respectait vraiment Sam, mais cela était entre elle et Jared.

-Actuellement Bella, ce sont mes affaires, je ne vais pas laisser un de mes loups manquer de respect envers son imprégnée ou la marquer sans son consentement, dit Sam.

Bella soupira.

-Jared et moi allons bien. Écoute Sam, je suis vraiment touchée par ton inquiétude, mais c'est vraiment entre moi et Jared. Je sais que vous êtes habitués à me voir avec Jake et Edward, ils sont tous deux si… doux et affecteux. Jared n'est pas comme cela. Et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai aimé deux personnes douces que j'ai besoin de cela. Mon indécision et mon manque d'assurance viennent probablement de la connaissance subconsciente qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était fait pour moi. Jared est dur, dangereux et quelquefois effrayant, mais il se soucie de moi, à sa manière. Il me tient en haleine et ça me plaît. On se débrouillera, vraiment.

Sam prit une profonde inspiration.

-Je te crois pour le moment. Mais je te préviens Bella, je garderai un œil sur vous deux. Allez Emily, laissons-la se reposer.

Il mit un bras autour de son imprégnée et ils sortirent lentement.

Elle était surprise que Sam ait abandonné aussi facilement. Il aurait pu l'obliger à montrer son épaule. Il n'avait sûrement pas insisté car il savait qu'elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Elle ne connaissait peut-être pas toutes les dynamiques de sa relation avec Jared, mais elle pensait avoir fait la bonne chose en le défendant. Elle était son imprégnée et il était son problème maintenant, pas celui des autres.

Bella s'assit sur le lit et se mordit la lèvre. Tout était tellement compliqué. Mais étrangement, ce qu'elle avait dit à Sam et Emily était vrai. Elle appréciait la rudesse de Jared, et son côté lupin était dangereux, mais sexy. Pendant toute sa vie, des hommes comme Charlie, Jake et Edward avaient été aimables et doux avec elle. Elle avait découvert récemment que même s'ils étaient merveilleux, ils n'étaient pas bien pour elle. Avec sa capacité étrange à se retrouver en danger, peut-être avait-elle besoin qu'on lui dise fermement ce qu'elle pouvait ou ne pouvait pas faire, et Jared était définitivement fait pour cela. Même si elle savait qu'il pouvait aussi être doux, elle avait besoin des deux côtés et pas seulement d'un côté. Il la comprenait déjà si bien, comme maintenant, il savait qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Elle était épuisée. Elle ferma les yeux, se coucha, et le sommeil l'emmena immédiatement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Little monsters!**

 **Me voici avec la suite de cette fiction que j'adore! Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, je lis chacune d'entre elles, même si elles sont peu nombreuses. Je suis heureuse que vous aimiez cette fiction! Je suis entrain de traduire le chapitre 12 actuellement, lentement, mais sûrement elle va se traduire. Là je suis dans un boost de traduction et je me suis donner comme objectif de vous poster jusqu'au chapitre 14 d'ici samedi qui vient. Par la suite, je vais poster la suite de cette fiction aux deux semaines, car je veux aussi avancer mes propres fictions.**

 **La suite de l'Éveil du Dragon ne devrait plus tarder, j'en suis à la moitié, je vais tenter l'impossible pour l'envoyer à mon cher bêta adoré _Di castillo de mortes_ vendredi qui vient. Croiser les doigts pour moi, faites vos prières et peut-être aurons-nous un miracle!** **  
**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et laissez-moi vos reviews!**

 **Riley**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Une chaleur incandescente réchauffant son corps entier tira lentement Bella de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux, découvrant le regard intense de Jared sur elle. Elle rougit, remarquant qu'il couvrait son corps avec le sien. La chaleur était partout et elle ne brûlait pas seulement à cause de sa température. Leur proximité obligeait son corps à réagir et son désir pour lui brûlait en elle. L'écrasement de son poids contre le sien la rendait presque folle de désir.

-Bon après-midi, belle au bois dormant, murmura Jared.

Elle frissonna à sa voix grave, et cligna des yeux en essayant d'éloigner son désir pour lui.

-Salut.

Elle était tellement suffoquée par sa présence que ce mot était le seul qu'elle pouvait prononcer. _Très fluide, Bella,_ se réprimanda-t-elle mentalement.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent, sentant clairement combien elle le désirait, et il revendiqua sa bouche dans un baiser brûlant. Presque involontairement, les bras de Bella serpentèrent de son torse parfait pour se serrer autour de son cou, et le rapprochèrent d'elle. À son toucher, il intensifia le baiser, et laissa son poids s'appuyer sur elle totalement. Elle haleta dans sa bouche quand elle le sentit la mouler complètement. Son esprit lui murmura qu'ils étaient parfaits ensemble. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils s'embrassaient, elle avait perdu tout repère de temps et de lieu; ce qui comptait était elle et l'homme qui consumait ses sens. Jared enleva finalement sa bouche de la sienne, et mordilla son menton et son cou jusqu'à arriver à la marque sur son épaule. Il plaça un doux baiser sur sa marque recouverte d'un bandage.

-Sam était vraiment furieux contre moi, dit-il soudainement. Apparemment, il pense que je te maltraite.

Il la regardait intensément en attendant une réaction. Ils étaient encore pressés l'un sur l'autre, et l'esprit de Bella essayait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait, mais la chaleur et le désir embrouillaient ses pensées.

-Je lui ai dit que ce ne sont pas ses affaires, arriva-t-elle à dire, regardant finalement dans ses yeux animés.

Jared pressa un autre baiser sur son épaule puis s'écarta à contre cœur pour se lever. Il tendit sa main, et l'aida à se lever.

-On dirait que j'ai fais peur à Emily, rit-il. Elle m'a grondé elle aussi; elle m'a accusé de te blesser, et qu'à cause de l'imprégnation, tu ne puisses pas te protéger de moi.

Bella marcha jusque dans ses bras, et plaça un baiser sur son torse nu, appréciant le goût salé de son corps. Leur relation n'était peut-être pas conventionnelle, mais elle se fichait complètement de ce que les autres pensaient.

-Je leur ai dit que ça ne me dérangerait pas, ni toi ni le loup. Ce que nous faisons ensemble sont nos affaires.

-Isabella, tu n'as aucun instinct de conservation. Je t'ai mordu, dit-il d'un ton bourru, serrant ses bras autour d'elle.

Ses yeux étaient sombres et intenses, mais pour une fois, ils comportaient une douceur interrogatrice. Était-ce possible que lui aussi soit peu sûre de leur relation? Elle n'avait pas pensée jusqu'à maintenant qu'il était peut-être aussi incertain qu'elle.

-Puis tu as soigné la morsure. Je suppose que ça peut arriver, tu es un loup-garou, avec une force surnaturelle et tout, dit Bella, voulant le réconforter et assumant qu'il y avait autant de dangers durant sa relation avec Edward et donc qu'il y en aurait aussi dans une relation avec une autre créature surnaturelle.

-La partie lupine est sauvage et indomptée; je suis sûre que c'est normal que tu aies des problèmes avec cela. Ça ne me gêne pas vraiment du moment que je sais que c'est juste des préliminaires, et que tu ne veux pas me blesser, dit-elle, rougissant profondément. Le mot ''préliminaires'' s'était échappé, et elle espéra désespérément qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte. C'était prendre ses désirs pour la réalité.

-Préliminaires? S'étrangla-t-il, ses yeux s'assombrissant davantage. Tu es pleine de surprises mon innocente petite Bella. Je crois que je pourrais beaucoup t'apprécier. Toutefois, laisse-moi t'assurer que je ne pourrais jamais, non, que je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Si je te blessais, cela me blesserait encore plus. Malheureusement, quelque chose pourrait se passer accidentellement, mais je te promets que je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour t'éviter toute douleur.

Il resserra une fois de plus son emprise sur elle, enfonçant son visage dans son cou. Elle resta silencieuse, caressant son dos. Elle savait qu'il pensait aux cicatrices d'Emily. Bella savait que l'accident de Sam troublait non seulement lui, mais aussi toute la meute. Elle se rappela que Jake lui avait dit une fois qu'ils avaient vu une partie de l'accident plusieurs fois par les pensées de Sam. Elle savait cependant que ce qui était arrivé à Emily pourrait éviter d'autres accidents, car à l'insistance de Sam les loups étaient encore plus prudents avec leur imprégnées. Jared et elle profitaient de la présence de l'un et de l'autre, quand un coup à la porte les avertit du temps qui passait. Ils regardèrent tous deux la porte quand Sam apparut, sérieux et tendu.

-La meute, sauf Colin, Brady et Seth est ici. Je pense que c'est le moment Jared.

Jared captura la bouche de Bella dans un autre baiser, et dit :

-Reste à l'intérieur.

Elle hocha la tête, puis le suivit lentement dans le salon, regrettant déjà le réconfort de ses bras. Bella savait que jusqu'à un certain point, elle suivrait l'ordre de Jared, mais si elle pensait que la situation serait mieux avec sa présence, alors elle sortirait en une seconde. Le loup essayerait peut-être de la contrôler, mais elle n'était pas une femme faible. Pas après tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle devrait juste s'occuper des conséquences après. Elle ne voulait pas que Jake fasse du mal à Jared, et même si elle savait que Jared ne blesserait pas physiquement Jacob, elle était aussi consciente que peu importe ce qui se passe, son meilleur ami serait blessé par cette situation, et elle voulait tout faire en son pouvoir pour faciliter la douleur de Jake.

Bella était probablement plus inquiète que l'imprégnation installerait un espace irréparable entre elle et Jake. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il espérait qu'elle le choisisse un jour. Que se passerait-il entre eux? Elle avait peur de ne plus pouvoir traîner avec lui; Jake était important pour elle et elle ne pouvait pas imaginer une vie sans lui. Même si elle savait que s'il la laissait tomber elle ne le poursuivrait pas, il méritait de continuer à vivre et trouver une femme qui pourrait l'aimer en retour.

Emily lui fit signe de s'approcher. Bella marcha vers Emily, puis mit un bras autour d'Elle tandis qu'elles observaient un Sam et Jared tendus sortir de la maison. Les deux filles s'approchèrent de la fenêtre pour regarder la scène dehors. Sans une ouïe surnaturelle, elles ne pouvaient pas vraiment comprendre ce qui se disait. Bella vit l'expression horrifée de Jake quand il jeta un coup d'œil vers elle avant que son regard ne se fixe dangereusement sur Jared. Elle savait que le secret avait été dévoilé et était très nerveuse en attendant sa réaction.

Les tremblements de Jake devinrent visibles quelques instants plus tard, et il explosa violemment dans sa forme de loup, et quelques secondes plus tard Jared fit de même. La poitrine de Bella se comprima de panique tandis que les deux loups s'attaquaient férocement. Non, en fait Jake attaquait et Jared se défendait juste des coups de Jake. Jake ne se battait pas en retour. À ce moment, presque involontairement, une petite partie en plus du cœur de Bella devint celle de Jared. Cependant, même si elle savait que sa préoccupation de Jake était la raison pour laquelle il ne se battait pas, son manque d'action la rendait presque aveugle de panique quand elle se rendit compte qu'il pouvait être sérieusement blessé. Il devait se battre ! Voulait-il mourir? Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter ce spectacle plus longtemps.

Les autres loups regardaient la confrontation d'un air sinistre, chacun d'entre eux comprenant que les deux frères loups devaient régler cela entre eux. La bagarre continua un peu plus longtemps, mais cela semblait être une éternité pour Bella. Chaque coup de Jake qui atterrissait sur Jared déchirait violemment le cœur de Bella, et elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait commencé à pleurer doucement.

Les bras réconfortant d'Emily s'étaient resserrés à un point où elle la retenait presque. Jake était tellement rapide et fort, mais heureusement Jared était plus précis dans ses mouvements, et arrivait à éviter le pire des attaques de Jake. Il était apparent que Jake était plus expérimenté, après tout, il avait été un loup beaucoup plus longtemps, mais ce que Jake n'avait pas en expérience, il le compensait en force. Bella savait que Jake serait Alpha un jour, et il était visible que sa force et ses instincts étaient ceux d'un home né pour cela. Il était magnifique à ses yeux, mais le loup plus agile et rapide que Jared la fascinait d'autant plus.

Avec des larmes ruisselant sur son visage, Bella était sûre qu'elle ne pourrait plus supporter un instant de plus de cette bagarre quand Jake attaqua une fois de plus et cette fois, Jared ne fut pas assez rapide. Jake arriva à attraper le cou de Jared, et mordit fort. Jared tomba immédiatement et resta couché au sol sans bouger. Jake s'arrêta et fit quelques pas en arrière, mais il grondait toujours à la forme inerte de Jared.

Jared se retransforma en humain, et s'allongea sur l'herbe, immobile. Elle pouvait voir une entaille profonde sur son cou qui commençait à saigner. Le cœur de Bella explosa de peur; elle repoussa Emily et sans y penser, courut dehors, ne voyant personne à part son Jared.

-Jared? Tu m'entends? Tu as mal?

Heureusement, grâce à ses gênes de loup-garou, la blessure sur son cou commençait à guérir, même si le sang serrait le cœur de Bella de peur. Elle ne réalisa pas que, pour la première fois de sa vie, l'odeur et la vue du sang ne la dérangeaient pas; tout ce qui comptait était le bien-être de Jared. Jared ouvrit lentement les yeux tandis que la blessure de son cou continuait à guérir, et il la fixa.

-Isabella, va à l'intérieur. Je vais biens.

Il bougea sa main sur sa taille, l'écartant délicatement de lui vers la maison. Elle ignora son incitation et continua à s'agenouiller à côté de lui. Elle se pencha lentement et se blottit à son côté, des larmes de soulagement ruisselant sur ses joues et sur son torse brûlant.

-Je ne vais nulle part. Tu peux me punir plus tard pour ne pas être restée dans la maison comme tu me l'avais dit.

Quand elle dit ces mots, Jared arrêta de l'écarter de lui, sa main sur sa taille la rapprocha vers lui et commença à frotter circulairement son dos. Elle était impressionnée que même dans ce moment d'inconfort et de douleur, sa première pensée était de la rassurer. Il grommela.

-Tu es vraiment la femme la plus têtue que je connaisse.

Elle rit en essuyant les larmes de ses yeux.

-Et t es un psychopathe de contrôle, mais tu ne me vois pas me plaindre.

Il la regarda et sourit.

-Je vais vraiment bien, ce n'est qu'une éraflure. Maintenant, tu pourrais aller à l'intérieur et me prendre des habits?

-Des habits?

Elle se rappela soudainement qu'il était nu, et vit l'ironie de la situation. Il ne voulait pas être nu devant elle, mais était plus que content de la rendre mal à l'aise à propos de sa modestie.

-Ah oui. Eh bien, je ne sais pas si je devrais faire ça.

Il gronda et elle sourit.

-Bien fait pour ta gueule, maintenant, on est sur le même niveau.

Même si elle n'avait pas pu regarder en dessous de sa taille, elle pouvait parler, mais agir était une autre histoire. Le rougissement qu'elle avait tenté de garder sous contrôle apparut finalement, et elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

-La prochaine fois que je te dis de sortir de ma chambre quand je me change, tu devrais juste le faire.

Elle se leva et rentra à l'intérieur où Emily lui donna une paire de Jeans coupés usés. Bella revint en souriant, et les lui donna en se concentrant sur son visage. Sa figure était rouge vif, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il croit pouvoir gagner en tout.

-Les voilà.

Il ne la quitta pas des yeux en mettant les jeans. Au moment où il fut décent, il ouvrit ses bras et elle alla de son plein gré à l'intérieur d'eux, d'abord déposant un baiser sur son torse puis se blottissant dans sa chaleur. Jusqu'à maintenant, Bella avait été tellement inquiète de la sécurité de Jared qu'elle avait oublié ce qui se passait autour d'elle, mais maintenant elle savait qu'elle devrait parler à Jake. Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur le torse de Jared un instant de plus.

Puis le silence autour d'elle la fit regarder autour, et Bella vit différentes expressions sur les visages de la meute. Quil et Embry semblaient surpris et inquiets; évidemment, ils étaient les meilleurs amis de Jake et seraient inquiets de la douleur que cela lui causait clairement. Paul avait un sourire en coin, et quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, il lui fit un clin d'œil, le culot de ce loup alors! Quand elle rencontra les yeux de Leah, elle vit de l'incrédulité et de la douleur. Était-elle désolée pour elle, Jared ou Jake? Finalement, elle attira les yeux de Jake; il était toujours sous forme de loup.

-Jake, je…

Elle essaya de se démêler de Jared pour aller vers Jake, mais il ne le voulait pas. Elle lutta contre lui quelques instants, puis arrêta en arrivant à la conclusion que cela serait inutile, et resta dans ses bras. Cela ne servirait à rien d'inquiéter Jared encore plus en essayant de s'approcher de Jake.

-Tu peux te retransformer? On doit parler.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Et oui, vous ne rêves pas encore, la suite de la suite. Celui-là ma prit beaucoup plus de temps à traduire, 4 030 mots, ça s'est du chapitre. Je croyais virer Harley Quinn...euh...je veux dire folle. Enfin bref, j'ai passé au travers, et encore la moitié de mon esprit en bonne santé, l'autre moitié c'est fait la malle quand j'ai décidé de commencer à traduire. Je travaille fort pour vous mettre la suite le plus rapidement possible, et avec un peu de chance, vous aurez le chapitre 12 avant que j'aille me coucher.**

 **Bonne lecture les démons! Et n'oublier pas vos reviews sinon...**

 **Riley**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Jake hocha la tête, et se tourna pour aller vers la forêt afin de se retransformer. Embry lui prit une paire de jeans qu'Emily avait apporté. Quand Jake revint, il y avait encore un silence étrange qui entourait le groupe. Il marcha vers eux avec un air renforgné.

-Tu n'as aucun droit de la traiter si ma, Jared! Hurla Jake, semblant prêt à continuer sa bagarre avec Jared où ils l'avaient arrêtée.

Bella regarda Jacob, perplexe.

-De quoi parles-tu Jake?

De toutes les choses qu'elle pensait qu'il dirait, ceci était la moins probable. Les yeux troublés de Jake rencontrèrent les siens.

-Il te donne des ordres comme si tu était son… son esclave. J'ai enfin vu ses pensées, et comment il se conduit avec toi. C'est déplorable! Montre-moi ton épaule Bella, commanda-t-il.

Bella sentit sa colère montrer; il n'avait aucun droit de les humilier elle et Jared devant toute la meute…

-Je ne vais rien te montrer, et je t'interdis de me donner des ordres, cracha-t-elle, et elle entendit quelques halètements surpris, cependant elle n'avait pas encore fini.

-Ce que nous faisons ensemble est notre problème.

Jake était clairement surpris par son accès de colère.

-Bella, ceci n'est pas toi. L'imprégnation a dû embrouiller ton esprit; mais je peux t'aider. Tu peux le combattre, on peut être ensemble.

Jared gronda, et Bella se tourna pour le regarder. Jacob ignorait les regards furieux que Jared lançait vers lui.

-Jared, tu peux me lâcher s'il te plaît? Je dois parler à Jake.

Jared secoua la tête.

-Non Isabella. Je ne vais pas le laisser t'approcher tant que je suis sûre qu'il ne va pas te blesser. Et Jake, essaye d'être plus respectueux du lien qu'on partage, elle et moi.

Elle soupira, comprenant que Jared n'avait pas tort, et se tourna vers Jacob.

-Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, Jake. Je t'aimerais toujours. Mais l'imprégnation est puissante. Ce n'est pas seulement un lien mental, c'est aussi physique. Mes sentiments pour toi ne sont pas partis; tu auras toujours une partie de mon cœur. Cependant, peu importe ce qu'on avait avant, ce n'est plus là, je t'aime comme un ami, un très bon ami… mon meilleur ami, mais c'est ce que ça sera à jamais. Ce lien n'était pas ce que j'aurais choisi, et tu dois comprendre que ni Jared, ni moi ne voulions cela. Toutefois, même si Jared ne s'était jamais imprégné de moi, je pense que je serais restée avec Edward, et devenue vampire.

L'emprise de Jared se resserra une fraction de seconde, et voulant le réconforter, elle commença à frotter son dos distraitement en continuant.

-Si cela devait se passer, il aurait été logique que ce soit avec toi; cela aurait été tellement plus facile. Mais, ça n'est pas arrivé. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, mais tout ce que je peux t'offrir est mon amitié et la sorte d'amour que nous avions depuis toujours, de l'amour familial.

Bella savait qu'il devait comprendre.

-Jake, je me soucie de toi, et tu as tellement aidé à me rendre comme avant. Mais la vérité est que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans Edward, s'il n'y avait pas e l'imprégnation, mes sentiments m'auraient ramené à lui. Je ne peux pas te dire s'il était bien pour moi, mais il était mon choix, un choix que je n'avais pas fait légèrement. Tu mérites une femme qui puisse t'aimer comme tu le mérites; je n'aurais jamais pu te donner tout mon cœur. Tu n'es pas un bouche-trou, tu es un homme merveilleux et je suis sûre que tu vas trouver une personne à aimer.

Jake secoua la tête, mais ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'à ce moment, il lui était encore impossible d'imaginer aimer quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, mais la réalité et la gravité de la situation pénétrerait éventuellement. Il fit un pas vers elle.

-Aurais-tu accepté le lien que tu as avec Jared, si j'avais été celui à m'imprégner de toi?

Bella sourit tristement, son cœur se brisant encore plus à sa question. Elle aimait Jake, mais après l'imprégnation, elle savait que sans magie entre eux, son amour pour lui n'aurait jamais été assez.

-Honnêtement? J'aurais aimé que l'imprégnation n'existe pas, je crois que vous devriez tous pouvoir choisir votre partenaire, et si vous faisiez une erreur ça serait sous votre responsabilité. Peut-être que dans le passé, quelque chose s'est mal passé et que l'imprégnation a été créé, mais je ne l'apprécie pas du tout. Pour répondre à ta question… Tu peux le parier. Je l'aurais accepté comme j'essaye de le faire avec Jared… Mais Jake, tu dois me laisser aller.

À ses mots, Jacob tomba à genoux, sa tête penchée vers le sol, et commença à pleurer.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme je t'aime Bella. Jamais voulu quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas aimé la seule femme que je veuille?

Jared laissa ses mains tomber, et elle le regarda. Il hocha la tête, et elle fit les derniers pas qui la séparaient de Jake, s'agenouillant devant lui. Il l'enveloppa dans ses bras.

-Bells, murmura-t-il.

-Je suis là. Je serai toujours ta Bells, pleura-t-elle. S'il te plaît, Jake; je sais que l'imprégnation est impitoyable. J'ai essayé de le combattre, et Jared aussi. Mais ça ne peut pas être brisé. La seule chose que je peux te dire est que notre lien est tellement puissant, parce que nous avions des sentiments intenses envers d'autres personnes. Mon amour pour toi est une des choses liant Jared et moi, nous avions besoin d'une poussée magique pour reconnaître notre besoin l'un pour l'autre.

Jake la regarda.

-Donc, tu m'aimes beaucoup.

Il essaya de sourire, mais il était apparent que son cœur était brisé. Qui serait là pour l'aider. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas cette personne, et un petit élan de jalousie piqua son cœur. Cependant, elle repoussa ce sentiment, avec optimiste, il trouverait quelqu'un qui l'aimerait de la manière dont il avait besoin très bientôt.

-Plus que beaucoup, répondit-elle, et elle sourit en retour. Si seulement, elle pouvait lui dire combien elle l'avait aimé! Elle avait été aveuglée par Edward, et avait découvert trop tard que Jake était le choix naturel qu'elle aurait dû faire. Jake regarda Jared et dit :

-Je peux…?

Bella ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, et regarda Jared aussi. Il avait une expression pleine de douleur, et elle le vit serrer les poings, hocher la tête, puis se retourner.

-Sois rapide, grommela-t-il.

Elle était distraite quand elle sentit Jake prendre son menton et le tourner vers lui. Il écrasa alors ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tout d'abord, Bella fut trop choquée pour répondre, puis elle le sentit. C'était Jake, son soleil. L'homme qui l'avait aidé quand rien n'allait, la seule personne qui avait réussi à la guider hors de son obscurité. C'était sa seule chance de lui montrer combien il comptait pour elle, c'était un adieu doux-amer. Donc elle ferma les yeux, et malgré son cœur criant de douleur, elle ignora le désir écrasant de s'écarter et l'embrassa en retour. Après un moment la douleur fut trop intense et elle s'évanouit.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était de retour dans la chambre d'amis d'Emily. Combien de temps était-elle restée ainsi? Tout ce dont elle pouvait se rappeler était les quelques secondes du baiser et la douleur, elle se rappelait de la douleur, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait provoquer son évanouissement? Est-ce que l'imprégnation était responsable de cela? Est-ce que cela empêche de tromper l'imprégné en causant de la douleur physique? C'était sérieusement bizarre, mais Bella était certaine qu'elle ne penserait plus jamais à embrasser une autre personne que Jared. Elle ne voulait plus jamais se sentir comme cela.

Cela l'étonnait que la magie aille jusque là pour éviter de causer du dégât au couple. Elle soupira; embrasser Jake n'avait définitivement pas été une bonne idée mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait d'autres choix, il l'avait prise par surprise. Maintenant, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas destinée à Jake, c'était triste et horrible, mais au moins, elle savait à qui elle appartenait vraiment. Levant le regard, elle vit que Jared, Sam et Jacob la fixaient, avec des expressions inquiètes sur leur visage. Jared parla d'abord.

-Comment te sens-tu?

Bella fit le point de son corps. Rien ne semblait blessé. Pourquoi était-elle dans un lit?

-Je vais bien. Que s'est-il passé?

Jake semblait penaud, Jared affligé et Sam furieux.

-L'imprégnation s'est passée! Tu ne peux pas aller embrasser d'autres personnes Bella! Tu aurais pu te blesser ainsi que Jared! Dit Sam.

Donc, elle avait eu raison, mais elle n'aimait pas le ton condescendant de Sam, après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

-Je n'étais pas celle qui a entreprit le baiser, expliqua-t-elle, et quand elle vit la grimace de Jacob, elle ajouta doucement :

-Mais la douleur en valait la peine.

Ses yeux brillaient avec un amour inexprimé, et elle essaya de communiquer avec ses yeux, qu'elle savait et qu'elle se sentait pareille.

-Même si je ne voudrais pas recommencer.

Jake sourit tristement.

-Eh bien, on peut dire désormais que mes baisers sont presque mortels.

Bella rit.

-Et ils sont tellement bien qu'ils font s'évanouir une fille!

Elle lui tendit sa main, et Jake s'approcha d'elle pour s'en saisir.

-Jake, je suis tellement désolée…

Un grondement de la part de Jared l'obligea à lâcher la main de Jacob. Elle rougit, il était sûrement plus sage de ne pas toucher un autre homme avec son âme sœur dans la salle. Par rapport à cela, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que Jared allait faire après l'avoir vue embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. C'était une chose que ça arrive avant qu'il lui parle de l'imprégnation, mais maintenant… elle ne savait pas ce à quoi elle devait s'attendre et elle ne pouvait pas imaginer comment le loup pourrait réagir…

L'expression de Jake redevint sérieuse.

-Je suis désolé moi aussi, je vais essayer de m'habituer à tout cela. Au moins, je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas avec Edward.

Son cœur eut un élancement de douleur à la mention de l'autre homme qu'elle aimait, celui qui n'avait eu aucune explication de pourquoi les choses avaient tellement changé entre eux. Il avait été laissé dans la poussière et traité comme une ordure. Elle soupira.

-Ouais, et je ne peux même pas lui dire pourquoi on ne peut plus être ensemble.

-Il a dû être dévasté, dit Jake.

Et pour la première fois, elle vit Jake sympathiser avec son ennemi.

-Il m'a presque attaqué aujourd'hui, dit Jared, venant s'asseoir sur le lit pour prendre la main de Bella. Je suis allé à son école, et on a eu une dispute très publique. Je crois qu'il a entrevu des flashs de nous dans le lit ensemble. Ça l'a énervé.

Bella sentit quelque chose se relaxer dans son cœur quand Jared la toucha, mais elle se rappela de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt et lui lança un regard furieux.

-Et c'était totalement hors de ton contrôle qu'il voit ses flashs, répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

-Bien sûre, je ne pouvais pas les laisser cacher.

Bella sentit quelque chose chatouiller son esprit.

-Tu es un horrible menteur.

Jared rit, et se pencha pour embrasser son front.

-On ne peut pas mentir à son imprégnée.

Après un instant de silence, Jared regarda Jacob d'un air sérieux.

-Je veux que ce soit clair, ce qui s'est passé dehors était un accord d'une fois. Jake, frère, tu sais que je te respecte, mais touche mon âme sœur une fois de plus et je ne vais pas juste me défendre dans la prochaine bagarre. Il tourna alors ses yeux sombres vers Bella.

-Et toi, Isabella, ne te méprends pas à propos de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je ne tolérerais plus que tu regardes un autre homme, encore moins que tu le touches. Je peux te fournir tout ce dont tu as besoin et plus.

Bella hocha la tête, peut-être allait-il s'arrêter là. Mais en rencontrant le regard intense de Jared, elle réalisa qu'il attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient seuls pour terminer cette conversation; elle frissonna en partie par anticipation et en partie par inquiétude. Sam se racla la gorge, et son attention se tourna vers lui.

-Bella, Leah voudrait te parler. Ça te va?

Bella hocha la tête, et elle leur signala de sortir. Jared resta un peu plus longtemps et la fixa avec attention de la porte.

-Tu vas vraiment bien?

Elle sourit doucement, il allait définitivement la gronder plus tard pour le baiser mais maintenant, sa seule inquiétude était la santé de Bella.

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et Jared…Je suis désolée… Je ne peux même pas imaginer comment tu te sens et je veux que tu saches que…

Jared secoua la tête.

-Pas maintenant Isabella. Je ne veux pas qu'on entende notre conversation. On parlera plus tard.

Il se retourna et sortit.

Bella soupira, elle eut juste le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration avant de voir Leah entrer. L'expression de la femelle loup-garou était très sérieuse.

-Comment…Comment vas-tu? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Bella était surprise. Normalement, Leah était très grossière et garce.

-Je vais bien.

Leah s'approcha.

-Est-ce que ça faisait vraiment très mal? Interrogea-t-elle gentiment.

Ahhh, Bella comprenait maintenant.

-Oui, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Mon cœur a reconnu que j'aimais Jacob, mais c'était vraiment bizarre. Non, plus que bizarre, c'était comme si mon cœur criait pour Jared. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait être combattu.

-Vraiment? Demanda calmement Leah, et Bella sentit le besoin de répondre à toutes ses questions inexprimées.

Bella hocha la tête.

-Leah, Sam n'aurait rien pu faire à propos de l'imprégnation, il devait être avec Emily. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix que de rompre avec toi.

Leah soupira et s'assit par terre.

-Merci. Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé, mais en voyant ce qui se serait passé si… au moins, maintenant, je peux continuer ma vie sans regarder en arrière. J'ai toujous pensé que si tu aimes assez une personne… tu aimes Jake, n'est-ce pas?

-J'aime Jake, et j'aimais Edward. J'avais deux hommes différents qui tenaient une partie de mon cœur, et je ne pouvais rien faire.

-Est-ce qu'il te maltraite? Lâcha Leah, étonnant Bella.

-Hmmm non, il ne me traite pas mal. Je pense que Jared essaye de s'ajuster à la situation lui aussi. Imagine-le; imprégner pendant longtemps à la gentille Kim, sûre qu'ils allaient finir ensemble. Et puis bam! Surprise! Tu reçois Bella Swan. J'imagine que ça l'a un peu embrouillé, dit Bella. Son côté lupin est un peu effrayant mais aussi…euh…ça m'excite. Donc, je pense que ça ira bien… Mieux que bien, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant. Elle força son esprit à ne pas repenser à la sensation de son corps sur le sien. Du désir commença à brûler de nouveau dans son esprit et dans son corps, et elle se battit pour garder sa concentration sur Leah. Leah sourit.

-Mais tu me dis si je dois lui botter le cul.

Bella rit.

-Abonne-toi, tu es derrière Jake, Sam et Emily dans la liste, mais je pense que tu seras celle à qui je demanderais. Les autres disent que tu fais peur quand tu es énervée.

Leah rit.

-Oui, j'imagine bien. Bella… merci encore.

Bella sourit, elle savait qu'elle avait une nouvelle amie.

-De rien.

Leah secoua la tête.

-Tu es vraiment quelque chose Bella. Ne dis rien à personne, mais je pense que tu conviens plus à Jared que Kim. Je crois que nos loups ont besoin d'un partenaire fort, un combattant. Emily a l'air douce, mais quand elle est énervée, elle est pire que moi. Kim était très docile; je me demandais pourquoi Jared s'était imprégné d'elle. Mais j'imagine que c'était dont ils avaient tous deux besoin à ce moment-là. Leah fit une pause avant de se lever.

-Je devrais y aller, il y aura un feu de joie plus tard. On se voit là-bas.

Bella ferma les yeux quand Leah ouvrit la porte. Après avoir entendu la porte se fermer, une nouvelle voix la fit sursauter.

-Je peux voir la morsure Bella? Je veux vérifier si ça cicatrise bien, dit Emily.

Bella hocha la tête et enleva son t-shirt; si elle ne la sermonnait, elle laisserait Emily l'examiner. Emily la désinfecta, mais avant qu'elle mette un autre bandage, Bella demanda :

-Emily hocha la tête et Bella se planta devant le miroir; elle vit une zone sombre entre son menton et son épaule. Bella la regarda de plus près, et elle vit quatre petites cicatrices formées par les canines de Jared. Elle frissonna, pensant qu'elle avait désormais un rappel permanent de son lien avec Jared. Puis elle entendit un petit :

-Merci Bella.

Quand elle se tourna pour regarder Emily, elle s'aperçu que son amie pleurait silencieusement. Bella était troublée par cette Emily soudainement émue et demanda :

-Pour quoi?

Emily essuya ses yeux.

-Pour avoir rétablie la paix chez Leah. Quand tu t'es évanouie et que Jared a failli lui aussi faire de même, je crois qu'elle a enfin compris le lien entre les imprégnés. Elle pourra passer à autre chose.

Bella savait que le cœur d'Emily était lourd à cause de la douleur que l'imprégnation de Sam continuait à causer à Leah. Rationnellement, tout le monde savait qu'Emily et Sam ne pouvait pas combattre l'imprégnation, mais jusqu'à maintenant, avant le baiser de Jake et Bella, personne n'avait vraiment compris jusqu'où allait le lien entre les imprégnés.

-Emily, rien n'était de ta faute. L'imprégnation arrive comme cela, et Sam t'aime profondément.

Emily arriva à la porte.

-Je sais, mais je ne peux pas arrêter de penser que peut-être que si ça ne faisait pas aussi mal, il serait resté avec Leah.

Elle ouvrit la porte et la ferma derrière elle.

Bella se sentait coupable de n'avoir rien dit pour réconforter Emily, mais elle réalisa qu'à ce moment elle ne comprenait pas vraiment l'imprégnation. Jake avait répondu à quelques unes de ses questions quelques mois auparavant quand elle avait été curieuse à propos de la connexion puissante entre Emily et Sam, mais tout ce qu'il lui avait dit était que l'imprégnation identifie ton âme sœur et quelques chose vraiment étrange à propos de la reproduction. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait croire. Pas longtemps avant, elle aurait dit avec certitude qu'Edward était son âme sœur. Mais maintenant qu'elle voyait les défauts dans leur relation plus clairement, elle ne pouvait plus être sûre. Être amoureuse de Jacob ne semblait pas adapté non plus, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Jared était la réponde. En ce moment, elle savait qu'elle voulait être avec lui, mais pour les âmes sœurs et toutes ces absurdités, seulement le temps répondrait à ces questions. Bella ferma les yeux car elle avait encore besoin d'un peu de repos, mais le son de son portable l'obligea à ouvrir ses yeux à nouveau.

-Oui?

-Bella? Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui au lycée? Edward est devenu fou! Il dit que tu es… impliquée intimement avec un des loups…mais ce n'est pas Jacob, est-ce que c'est vrai? Hurla Alice.

-Euh…Alice…C'est compliqué, dit Bella. Ah… En fait…Son nom est Jared, dit-elle finalement.

-Donc c'est vrai? Tu trompais mon frère…et ce pauvre Jacob? Dit Alice.

-Maintenant c'est ''ce pauvre Jacob''… mais quand j'étais avec ton frère c'était le chien? Et juste pour que tout soit clair, j'avais déjà rompu avec Edward quand Jared et moi sommes devenus impliqués ensemble! Cracha furieusement Bella.

En fait, ils avaient rompu pour la plupart de ce qui s'est passé entre elle et Jared…Des détails, que des détails.

-Donc, en moins de deux jours, tu romps tes fiançailles, oublies Jacob et sautes dans le lit d'un de ses amis? Lança Alice.

Bella haleta.

-Alice…Je…Ce n'est pas vraiment comme cela.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration; elle ne pouvait pas parler de l'imprégnation, mais devait trouver une manière de lui expliquer ce désastre sans donner l'impression d'être une pute.

-En fait, je connaissais déjà Jared, et j'avais toujours été fascinée par lui.

Elle grimaça, cela n'allait définitivement pas aider.

-Dans ces deux derniers jours, on s'est rapprochés et j'ai réalisé qu'il était le meilleur choix. Je l'apprécie vraiment.

Alice avait le souffle coupé.

-Comment peux-tu l'aimer aussitôt? Et Jared? N'était-il pas avec quelqu'un d'autre? A-t-il déjà oublié sa petite amie?

Maintenant, ça commençait à devenir délicat. Elle se concentrait tellement à essayer de trouver une manière d'expliquer que sa connexion avec Jared n'était pas insignifiante, qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'il était entré dans la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne le portable de ses mains.

-Écoute-moi attentivement sangsue, car je ne vais le dire qu'une fois. Isabella et moi sommes ensemble maintenant; je me fous de ce que vous pensez, toi, ton frère ou les sangsues qui te servent de famille. Ma vie ou la sienne sont notre problème. Ne t'occupe pas de mes sentiments pour mon ex. Maintenant, je te suggère de ou lui montrer l'amour que tu dis avoir pour elle, ou ne t'approche plus jamais d'elle.

Bella entendit quelques murmures de l'autre côté de la ligne et Jared sembla encore plus énervé.

-Edward Cullen n'appartient plus à cette situation! Elle m'appartient, elle est à MOI! Donc, tu devrais avertir ta famille. Je ne tolérerai pas qu'on se mette entre nous deux.

D'autres murmures animés d'Alice suivirent la déclaration de Jared. Le cœur de Bella rata un battement quand il la revendiqua, comment était-ce possible que même quand Jared était là, elle ne pouvait penser qu'à lui? Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et décida qu'elle aurait la même réaction si leurs rôles étaient inversés. Jared était à elle maintenant, et elle ne l'abandonnerait pour rien. Jared continuait à hurler dans le téléphone.

-Soyons honnêtes, c'est ta famille qui a mit Isabella dans cette situation et maintenant, c'est tout autant votre responsabilité de l'en sortir. Victoria est de votre faute, ainsi que la mort de Kim. Je me fous que vous m'appréciez ou pas. Vous allez travaillez avec nous pour tuer cette sangsue et l'armée de nouveaux-nés; et ensuite, j'espère que vous allez foutre le camp d'ici, gronda Jared, puis il ferma le portable.

-Bagarreuse, cette satanée lutine, dit Jared nonchalamment en lançant le portable sur son lit.

-Jared! Alice est ma meilleure amie et tu viens de l'insulter! Comment pouvais-tu faire ça! Cria-t-elle avec colère.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent.

-Elle n'avait aucun droit de te parler ainsi ou de mettre en doute de comment tu te sens envers moi, et elle ne devrait pas s'occuper de mes affaires non plus.

Bella était furieuse.

-Avais-tu besoin d'être aussi impoli? Elle était bouleversée! Je viens de briser le cœur de son frère!

Jared la prit par le poignet et la tira du lit vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient tout juste entrain de se toucher.

-Isabella, ne m'énerve pas. Tu ne voudrais pas voir le résultat.

Bella mordit sa lèvre, et de la chaleur commença à se propager dans son cœur, effaçant sa colère tandis qu'elle commençait à oublier à propos de quoi ils se disputaient.

-Hmmm…. Répondit-elle.

Jared remarqua le changement en elle, et son emprise s'adoucit immédiatement. Il commença à masser son poignet avec son pouce, et Bella gémit.

-Tu sais que notre discussion antérieure n'est pas finie…

Il commença à embrasser son cou et elle fit des pas en arrière vers le lit, le prenant avec elle. Il gronda et elle soupira doucement. Ils sursautèrent quand ils entendirent un hurlement.

-Hé! On a une ouïe surnaturelle nous! Vous pouvez atténuer ce que vous faites?

Bella rougit, et mit sa tête sur le torse de Jared tandis qu'il enveloppait ses bras autour d'elle. Il rit brièvement.

-On ne devrait vraiment pas être dans une chambre tous seuls… tu rends mon loup fou.

-Seulement ton loup? Chuchota-t-elle, se demandant d'où venait son audace avec lui.

-Non, pas seulement lui, dit doucement Jared, frottant son nez contre ses cheveux et plaçant un baiser sur son front. Puis il prit sa main.

-Allons dans le salon, la meute va vouloir vérifier que je ne profite pas de toi.

Elle le laissa la guider vers la porte, reconnaissante que pour cette fois, tout ce qu'elle devait faire était de suivre son exemple.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm in FIRE! Sérieusement, je suis tellement dedans, que je commence à l'instant le chapitre 13. Il est plus que certain que vous aurez le chapitre 14 samedi et peut-être le 15, mais je ne fais pas de promesse pour le chapitre 15, mais je vous jure à genoux que vous aurez le chapitre 14 samedi.**

 **SVP! Laissez-moi vos reviews, vos impressions! Aussi, j'aurais besoin d'une bêta fan de twilight, pour corriger ma traduction XD, mais aussi une possible fiction twilight. Enfin, bonne lecture!**

 **Riley**

* * *

Chapitre 12

Quand ils retournèrent au salon, tout le monde les regardait avec des expressions attentives. Jared lâcha la main de Bella, et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise confortable à l'autre bout de la salle. Devant choisir sa propre place, Bella jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle, et après avoir souri à Jacob, elle s'assit sur le ventre de Jared sans vraiment y penser. Sam se racla la gorge.

-Bella. Tu te rends compte qu'il y a des chaises libres.

Bella regarda autour, et rencontra de nombreux regards amusés. Elle rougit, se sentant à la fois embarrassée et énervée face à la puissance de son attraction envers Jared. Mais quand il caressa son dos, la combinaison de sa chaleur et de son toucher la relaxa instantanément.

-Mec, j'aimerais bien avoir ce genre de prise sur ma petite amie, rit Paul.

Jake lança un regard noir à Paul.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais exactement à ma sœur si tu avais ce genre de contrôle?

Paul leva les mains en signe de reddition.

-Calme-toi petit Alpha; elle est peut-être mon imprégnée, mais ta sœur est bien capable de me botter le cul.

-En fait Paul, Isabella peut être assez fougueuse aussi, ajouta Jared.

Bella rougit encore plus profondément, elle n'avait pas aimé le commentaire de Paul sur le contrôle que Jared avait sur elle, mais Jared n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter son propre commentaire non plus. Elle savait qu'il pensait à ses actions dans la chambre, et elle espérait désespérément qu'il garderait sa bouche fermée à propos de cela. Jake se tourna vers Jared.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'appelles comme cela? Elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Bella.

Jared se pencha en avant et murmura près de son oreille en caressant son dos.

-Tu aimes que je t'appelle comme cela n'est-ce pas, Isabella?

Bella ferma les yeux, et soupira, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il demandait, mais elle s'en fichait du moment qu'il continue à la toucher.

-Bella, réveille-toi, hurla Jacob.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et rougit.

-Ahhhh… Je suis désolée, tu me demandais quoi déjà Jake? Ah oui… Hmmm… Je n'aime généralement pas qu'on m'appelle Isabella.

Elle vit Jake sourire d'un air goguenard à Jared.

-Mais…J'imagine que ça ne m'importe pas que Jared m'appelle comme cela…c'est…euh…sexy, finit-elle dans un murmure.

Quelle bonne manière de se ridiculiser, elle avait fait autant de dégâts que Jared; elle devait vérifier si l'imprégnation causait à l'imprégnée de ne plus penser clairement. Si oui, elle allait se faire taquiner par la meute pendant les années à venir.

Jared rit brièvement.

-Tu as ta réponse, Jake. Eh bien, est-ce que tu vas continuer à critiquer chaque étape de ma relation avec elle?

Bella vit Jake lui lancer un coup d'œil d'un air d'excuse, puis regardant Jared, il dit, provocateur :

-Je l'aimais en premier, et je me soucie de son bien-être. Je vais bien faire en sorte qu'elle soit plus heureuse avec toi qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais été avec une autre personne. Oui, je vais examiner chacune de vos étapes. Souviens-toi Jared, je serai un jour Alpha.

Jared semblait sérieux.

-Tu ne voulais pas cette position auparavant.

-Je la prendrais, si cela signifiait qu'IsaBells est en sécurité, dit Jake en faisant un clin d'œil à Bella.

-IsaBells?! Jake! Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle.

Ce surnom était extrêmement énervant, mais elle savait que Jake la taquinait. Toutefois, elle était émue par sa déclaration. Il prendrait la position d'Alpha rien que pour garantir son bien-être; Jacob avait vraiment un cœur d'or.

Jake rit.

-Eh bien, j'imagine que s'il a son surnom pour toi, j'en veux un aussi.

Il ajouta :

-Mais sérieusement, Jared, si elle est heureuse, je n'ai pas de plaintes à faire.

Jared hocha la tête.

-Bon, je te promets que je m'occuperai bien d'elle. Cependant, comme elle l'a dit auparavant, ce que nous faisons ensemble est notre problème. Je te laisserai voir comment notre relation se développe, mais ça sera consciemment. Dès maintenant, tu ne tireras plus rien d'autre de moi. Si Isabella choisit de parler de notre relation, c'est son propre choix, mais franchement, vous n'avez pas de voix ou de choix quand cela s'approche de près ou de loin à ce qui se passe entre nous.

Bella grimaça.

-Jamais de la vie! J'ai été assez chanceuse pour tomber sur un loup qui cache ses pensées, donc je vais apprécier mon intimité. Désolée Jake, mais je ne partagerai pas ma liaison publiquement.

Elle fit un clin d'œil et ajouta face à son expression déprimée :

-Mais je te promets que s'il me maltraite, tu seras le premier à le savoir avec Leah.

Elle savait cependant que Jared ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Jake était important pour elle, et elle aimait savoir qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui.

Leah rit.

-J'espère bien! Jared, je serai la première à botter ton cul si tu franchis d'une patte la ligne.

Chacun regardait Leah avec fascination; elle n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi relaxée depuis qu'elle était devenu un loup. C'était comme si un poids énorme avait été levé de ses épaules, et tous savaient qu'elle était ce poids.

Bella se tourna pour regarder Sam, et ne rata pas l'air peiné qui traversa son visage. Il le dissimula rapidement, mais elle savait que Sam allait sans douter regretter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie la douleur qu'il avait causé involontairement à Leah. Tellement de vies avaient été détruites par l'imprégnation; quand elle voyait la douleur que cela causait, elle n'aimait pas toujours l'existence de l'imprégnation. Cependant, même si elle ne comprenait pas son objectif, elle commençait à être de plus en plus reconnaissante que cela l'ait rapprochée de Jared.

Sam dit alors :

-Bella, je peux te parler une minute? Seule?

Bella était surprise, mais elle hocha la tête. Sam marcha vers la porte, et elle le suivit. Ils sortirent sur le porche et continuèrent vers les bois, s'arrêtant à une distance respectable de la maison. Bella se demandait de quoi Sam voulait parler, espérant qu'il ne recommencerait pas sur le sujet de la morsure de Jared. C'était vraiment une affaire privée entre elle et Jared; franchement, elle en avait marre qu'on en parle. Elle se tourna vers Sam, et le trouva avec l'air profondément penser à quelque chose.

Après un instant, il hocha la tête.

-Parfait, ici, personne n'entendra ce que je veux te dire.

Elle se dit que s'il sentait le besoin de bouger aussi loin pour ne pas être entendu des autres loups-garous, cela devait être important.

-Bella, normalement, je ne me mêle pas des relations de ma meute.

Sam commença à faire les cent pas.

-Mais avec toi et Jared, je sens juste le besoin d'aider à apaiser votre terrain de jeu. Une deuxième imprégnée n'est pas un problème qu'on a déjà rencontré auparavant, et d'habitude quand un loup s'imprègne et que l'imprégnation marche bien, le couple découvre leur connexion. Mais comme Jared connaît déjà tout cela, il a une longueur d'avance sur la compréhension de votre lien.

Il s'arrêta et s'approcha d'elle.

-Et si tu m'expliquais pourquoi il a autant de pouvoir sur toi?

Bella se mordit la lèvre et réfléchit sérieusement à la question.

-Je pense que c'est une combinaison de force de loup et de contact physique.

Sam hocha la tête.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as remarqué sur la part physique?

-Eh bien, quand on est au même endroit, je me sens attirée vers lui, et quand il me touche, rien ne semble important à part lui, répondit-elle.

-Exactement, mais est-ce que tu penses que l'influence entre vous deux est seulement à sens unique? Demanda Sam.

-Il a l'air d'avoir une prise plus forte sur moi que moi sur lui, réfléchit Bella.

-Le mot clé est ''a l'air''. Bella, tu as autant de pouvoir dans la relation que lui. En fait, comme tu es l'imprégnée, tu pourrais avoir le dessus.

Sam passa une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement.

-Tu as remarqué ta dépendance, essaye de te rappeler, est-ce qu'il a eu l'air attiré par toi? Quand il est venu te voir ce matin par exemple? Ou toutes les fois où il est venu te voir depuis qu'il s'est imprégné?

L'esprit de Bella commença à reconstituer tous les faits passés. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le voir avant?

-Ce que tu dis est qu'il a autant besoin de moi que moi de lui.

C'était au tour de Bella à faire les cent pas.

-Si j'ai un appel puissant vers son corps, alors il ressent la même chose que moi. Si j'arrive à garder un minimum de contrôle, il sera celui à venir vers moi. Quand il m'influence, je peux retourner la situation.

Sam sourit.

-Ça résume tout parfaitement. Bon, comme je te l'ai dis auparavant, il a une expérience précédente avec Kim, donc il est conscient de beaucoup de choses que tu devras découvrir sur le chemin; mais j'espère que comprendre mieux l'imprégnation vous aidera tous deux au bout du compte.

Bella sourit en retour.

-Merci Sam. Je…J'apprécie vraiment ce que tu fais.

-N'en parle pas, je t'aime bien Bella et Emily aussi. Et puis… Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui a enfin donné la paix à Lee-Lee. Et j'en suis plus que reconnaissant, dit Sam avec une expression sombre.

-Je sais comment tu te sens Sam… si tu as besoin d'en parler… eh bien, je suis là, dit-elle doucement.

-Merci Bella, de même. Je n'ai peut-être pas un esprit complètement fermé, mais je peux garder mes pensées pour moi. Bon retournons là-bas avant que Jared et Jake viennent ici, dit Sam.

Bella mit une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter.

-Sam? Est-ce que… Jake ira bien?

Sam sourit tristement.

-Ton évanouissement, et sa conscience de comment l'imprégnation te touche va lui apporter un minimum de paix. Mais, comme toi, moi, Emily, et Leah… Il en aura la cicatrice. L'amour qu'on a avant l'imprégnation ne nous sera jamais enlevé. Jamais…Je ne voudrais pas le contraire. Ne te méprends pas, j'aime Emily et elle est parfaite pour moi; mais comme toi, elle n'était pas mon choix et la douleur que cela à causé à Leah nous a tous deux brûlés. Maintenant, les choses ont l'air de mieux aller, Leah semble avoir changé sa façon de voir les choses, et ça nous rassure Emily et moi. Je suis heureux Bella.

Bella sentit le mélange de bonheur et de tristesse radier de lui, et elle se dit qu'un jour Jared et elle auraient la même aisance et joie que Sam et Emily partageaient. Elle pouvait voir leur bonheur mutuel de tellement de manières. D'après ce dont elle se souvenait, l'imprégnation était supposée identifier la seule personne au monde pouvant te rendre heureux, et elle pouvait déjà voir que sa relation avec Jared serait beaucoup mieux qu'avec Jacob ou Edward.

Quand ils revinrent, tout le monde les regardait avec curiosité. Finalement Quil demanda :

-Eh bien? Vous avez parlé de quoi?

Sam rit.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. C'est entre moi et Bella.

Bella rit avec Sam.

-Quel loup fouineur tu fais Quil!

Puis elle alla s'asseoir près de Leah à quelques places plus loin de Jared. Elle remarqua que Jared n'avait pas détaché ses yeux d'elle depuis qu'elle était revenue, et qu'il essayait de cacher sa surprise face à son choix de ne pas s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle eut un sourire en coin intérieurement, l'attraction vers lui était toujours présente, mais elle avait besoin de voir si ce que lui avait dit Sam était vrai. S'éloigner de lui était dur, mais si la théorie était vraie, cela devait être dur pour lui aussi.

Elle attrapa un muffin de la table, et commença à manger tandis que les autres discutaient du feu de joie de cette soirée. Après quelques minutes, Jared se leva et s'étira. Bella le dévora des yeux avant de se réprimander mentalement, et se força à se concentrer sur manger le muffin. _Mords, mâche et avale._

-Ahhh!

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit des mains chaudes sur ses épaules. Jared l'avait contournée sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Donc, peut-être que Sam avait raison, il essayait de ne pas montrer son besoin envers elle, mais il semblait qu'il ne pouvait pas plus lui résister qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait envie de rire à haute voix de cette petite découverte, mais elle ne voulait pas dévoiler tout ce qu'elle savait sur l'appel de l'imprégnation. Jared allait apprendre lui-même qu'il ne fallait pas mentir à Isabella Swan… Tout le monde la regarda, surpris par sa voix forte, et elle vit Sam cacher son sourire.

Bella rougit.

-Désolée Jared, je ne t'ai pas vu venir.

Jared se pencha et murmura :

-Pas de problème.

Elle frissonna et se réjouit intérieurement. L'imprégnation l'attirait vers elle, c'était évident! Simplement, son loup avait plus d'expérience qu'elle, et maintenant qu'elle savait ce qui se passait, elle pouvait jouer à ce jeu elle aussi. Un sourire presque diabolique apparut sur son visage.

Jake dit :

-Uh, oh. À quoi tu penses si intensément IsaBells?

Bella haussa les épaules.

-Rien, je suis juste contente d'avoir fini l'école.

Jared murmura :

-Menteuse.

Bella rit.

-Va te faire foutre.

Tandis que tout le monde riait, Jared chuchota à nouveau :

-Ce serait avec plaisir, Isabella.

Bella frissonna une fois de plus et soupira; il était fort, très fort. Même si maintenant, elle se sentait plus sûre d'elle. Elle se leva et se tourna vers lui, après tout, tout cela n'était pas un jeu pour lâche, et il était temps que Jared s'en rende compte. Elle s'approcha de lui et vit ses yeux s'assombrirent comme elle se penchait vers lui. Puis elle ronronna.

-Je suis sûre que c'en sera un.

Rapidement, elle tourna les talons et marcha vers cuisine où cuisinait Emily.

-Je peux t'aider Em?

Avant qu'Emily puisse répondre, elle se sentit entraînée dans des bras puissants.

-Je crois qu'Isabella et moi devons discuter de quelques points. Je te la rends bientôt, dit brusquement Jared à une Emily étonnée.

Jared alla vers le salon où tous les autres les regardaient avec des expressions amusées sur leurs visages.

-Je vous vois plus tard, je n'ai pas encore montré mon appartement à mon âme sœur, dit Jared avec un sourire en coin.

Bella rougit et mit son visage contre son torse. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir les visages de la meute. Elle savait qu'ils passeraient très peu de temps à visiter son appartement.

Elle avala sa salive; Bella était consciente qu'elle allait entrer dans la tanière du loup.


	13. Chapter 13

***À terre dans son salon, morte d'épuisement***

 **Non, sans rire. Sincèrement, je ne pensais même pas traduire 3 chapitres dans la même soirée, surtout après ma longue et épuisante journée au travail. Mais là, je suis morte, mes yeux se ferment tout seuls, j'ai juste envie de retrouver l'amour de ma vie... mon lit, faute d'avoir un copain ou plutôt, un Jared pour me prendre dans ses bras et me... enfin bref!**

 **Donc, nous y voilà, le chapitre 13 pour vous, le chapitre 14 arrivera samedi dans la journée, je vous le promets. Mais pour l'instant, je m'autorise deux jours de pause pour mes pauvres doigts et aussi, pour dormir.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse lire la suite, please, vos reviews SVP.**

 **Riley**

* * *

Chapitre 13

Ce fut seulement quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Jared qu'il la déposa par terre. Il se baissa sous la porte et sortit une clé cachée dans le seuil. Ouvrant la porte, il lui fit signe d'entrer. Bella fit le tour de son appartement, intéressée de voir comment vivait Jared.

La porte principale s'ouvrait sur une cuisine et un salon combinés dans une seule salle, puis il y avait trois portes fermées.

-La porte à ta gauche est un placard; les deux autres portes conduisent à ma chambre et à la salle de bain, dit Jared tout en faisant un geste de la main vers les portes respectives.

L'appartement semblait propre et bien rangé, et elle se demanda s'il s'en occupait lui-même ou si cela avait été le travail de Kim. Mais cette pensée lui donnait la nausée; rationnellement, elle savait qu'avait elle, Kim avait été sa seule et unique, mais

Ça la dérangeait toujours pour autant. Bella scruta les environs et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucune photo; les avait-il enlevées après la disparition de Kim ou n'en avait-il tout simplement pas? Elle se dit qu'après tout, cet appartement semblait bien, mais pas vraiment habité.

-Tu ne passes pas beaucoup de temps ici, n'est-ce pas?

Jared haussa les épaules.

-Avec les rondes et le quartier général chez Sam, je garde principalement mes affaires ici.

Bella hocha la tête et se déplaça lentement vers le sofa. Elle s'assit, et en le faisant, elle se rendit compte qu'il était en fait très confortable. Elle savait qu'elle devait dire quelque chose avant que le silence s'allonge encore plus.

-Ton appartement est sympa, dit-elle doucement, levant le regard vers lui.

Il se tenait encore près de la porte en la regardant intensément.

-Tu ne veux pas aller voir ma chambre? Demanda-t-il d'un ton suggestif.

Bella sentit un élan s'appréhension la traverser.

-Je…Jared…Peut-être qu'on devrait parler.

Elle savait que chez elle quand il l'avait mordue, si elle ne s'était pas évanouie, ils seraient allés plus loin. Mais est-ce que Jared supposait que comme elle était sortie avec Edward, elle était plus expérimentée qu'elle ne l'était en réalité? Comment pouvait-elle lui dire qu'elle n'avait presque rien fait avec Edward?

Jared était près d'elle en une seconde, se mouvant trop rapidement pour que sa vue lente d'humaine puisse l'enregistrer.

-À propos de quoi? Demanda-t-il en commençant à embrasser son cou.

Pour un moment, Bella oublia complètement de quoi elle voulait discuter avec Jared, tandis que ses lèvres chaudes la conduisaient encore plus vers l'incohérence. Ses mains avaient commencé à caresser sa taille, en se glissant occasionnellement sous l'ourlet de son chemisier, et se connectant avec sa peau nue. Elle eut la pensée fugace qu'ils allaient encore trop vite, et elle du rassembler tout le contrôle en elle pour s'accrocher à cette pensée.

-Je suis vierge! Laissa-t-elle échapper, avant qu'elle ne perde complètement sa volonté face à son attaque.

Jared se figea avec sa bouche sur son cou et ses mains maintenant complètement sous son chemisier. Semblant surpris, il s'écarta, de l'inquiétude était peinte sur son beau visage.

-Je ne… savais pas.

Il semblait honteux.

-Donc… Jusqu'où exactement tu es allée avec Cullen?

Bella rougit et baissa son regard, se sentant absolument mortifiée de devoir parler de sa relation avec Edward. Elle n'avait pas d'expérience, et elle savait que Jared était clairement plus en avance dans ce rayon qu'elle ne puisse jamais espérer l'être. Serait-il déçu qu'elle n'ait presque pas d'expérience dans ce domaine? Mais bon, ils devaient en discuter un jour de toute manière, donc, le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-On s'est embrassés.

Jared prit son menton dans sa main chaude, et le leva.

-Bella…

Elle leva les yeux lentement pour rencontrer les siens.

-Et?

-Rien d'autre, dit-elle timidement en se forçant à ne pas lâcher ses yeux des siens.

-Je suis allée le plus loin avec…toi.

Jared la lâcha, se leva en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et marcha à l'autre bout de la salle.

Elle avait surpris une conversation entre des filles au lycée qui disaient que les mecs préféraient les filles avec de l'expérience, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il avait besoin de se mettre autant en colère. Elle avait vraiment tant à apprendre sur les mecs normaux, enfin aussi normaux qu'un loup-garou puisse l'être. C'était déjà clair que la différence entre Jared et Edward ne pouvait pas être plus grande.

-Jared, je suis désolée de l'avoir dit de cette manière, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, dit-elle maladroitement, ne sachant pas comment continuer.

-Me mettre en colère?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux à nouveau.

-Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Isabella. Je suis en colère contre moi-même. Je dois être le mec le plus con que tu aies rencontré de toute ta vie! Dit-il avait fureur et il commença à trembler.

Bella se leva rapidement et alla vers où il se tenait. Elle ne pensa même pas avant de poser sa tête sur son torse et de frotter ses mains en mouvements circulaires apaisants sur son dos.

-Jared, calme-toi, de quoi parles-tu?

Ses tremblements ralentirent quand elle le toucha, et il laissa échapper un souffle avant de répondre :

-Hier, je t'ai presque prise dans ton lit. J'avais supposé que tu avais…J'ai du te terrifier. Je suis un monstre.

-Non, tu n'es pas un monstre! Et puis, tu m'as dit que c'était partiellement ton loup qui voulait me marquer comme sienne. Je n'ai pas peur Jared, dit-elle fermement.

Il leva un sourcil d'un air sceptique, remettant visiblement en question ton honnêteté.

Elle évita son regard pendant un moment, puis avoua finalement :

-Ok, j'admets que tu m'as un peu fait peur au début, mais c'est passé maintenant. On était tous les deux troublés les premiers jours, murmura Bella.

Jared soupira, et ses bras l'entourèrent, la serrant contre lui.

-Je te dois quand même une excuse. J'ai tendance à être très physique, et je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu n'avais pas… On va ralentir dès maintenant. Il n'y a pas le feu.

Bella rit brièvement.

-Jared…Je ne veux pas que tu ralentisses. Eh bien, peut-être un peu, mais j'ai déjà expérimenté assez de galanterie pour un siècle. Je veux ça, je le veux avec toi. Je pensais juste que tu devais savoir combien je suis inexpérimentée avant d'aller plus loin.

Jared la regarda attentivement avant de répondre, et elle n'arriva pas à déchiffrer l'expression de son visage.

-Je pense qu'on devrait quand même se retenir pendant quelques temps, et apprendre à se connaître un peu plus avant de passer à un autre niveau dans notre relation.

Bella commençait à se frustrer. Edward avait toujours pris ces décisions pour elle, et elle ne laisserait pas Jared faire de même.

-Je crois qu'on a passé l'étape de se connaître quelques temps auparavant Jared! Je veux ça, tu veux ça, où est le problème?

Jared la fixa un instant, puis il la prit dans ses bras et marcha rapidement vers la chambre.

-Tu as raison, pourquoi attendre?

Il ouvrit la porte, et la laissa tomber sur son lit. Il était entrain de défaire son pantalon quand Bella hurla :

-Attends! Je veux dire..

Elle rougit.

-On pourrait…

Jared sourit.

-Tu vois? Tu penses être prête, mais la pensée de le faire vraiment t'a effrayée, n'est-ce pas?

Bella le regarda bouche bé, essayant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Alors, il n'avait aucune intention de coucher avec elle maintenant.

-Tu as donc fait cela juste pour me provoquer…

Il hocha la tête et s'assit sur le lit. Elle se poussa vers lui, se blottissant à ses côtés.

-Isabella, ne te méprends pas, je te veux toi et ton corps pour qu'ils soient miens. Je sais que tu seras mienne à la fin, mais je veux vraiment que tu apprécies autant que moi quand on le fera. Je ne dis pas qu'on attendra, mais un petit peu plus de temps ne fera pas une grande différence.

Elle fit la moue et il rit.

-Voyons, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Il y a des choses qu'on peut faire sans coucher ensemble. Si tu le veux bien sûre…

Bella hocha la tête timidement. Edward n'avait jamais considéré le fait même d'aller plus loin que des baisers chastes. Il l'avait demandé en mariage alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait était quelque chose de naturel entre deux personnes qui s'aimaient mutuellement.

C'était incroyable de réalisé qu'elle désirait Jared encore plus qu'elle n'avait désiré Edward, l'intensité et l'attraction vers lui et son corps étaient quelquefois insupportables. Elle pouvait seulement imaginer combien Jared avait besoin de contact, donc elle était confiante, sachant qu'ils seraient réunis très bientôt. Une petite idée commença à se former dans son esprit, elle pourrait le tenter et le pousser jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, avec Edward elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas gagner… mais avec Jared, elle savait qu'elle avait une chance…

Jared avait dit un peu de temps, mais pas trop, et il avait raison sur ce point, elle avait besoin de mieux le connaître avant de passer à cette étape. Comme elle considérait qu'il avait définitivement fait un marché sur ce sujet au lieu de juste lui donner un ordre, elle se dit que malgré tout, elle pourrait être très heureuse avec lui.

Il était dangereux quand c'était requis, mais il se transformait en un homme attentif et affectueux quand besoin était. Pour la première fois, elle voyait pourquoi l'imprégnation les avait poussés dans les bras de l'autre; soit, ils arrivaient à se provoquer mutuellement, mais ils se désiraient mutuellement, et ils étaient tous deux obstinés.

Elle pouvait maintenant voir qu'être avec Jared, plus que tout, l'avait poussée à être plus forte et brave, et à être une version plus honnête d'elle-même. Aussi, elle n'avait jamais désiré ni Edward ni Jacob autant qu'elle voulait Jared, c'était un besoin tellement dévorant. Ils étaient tout simplement si bien ensemble.

Ils allaient parfaitement bien ensemble.

Quelque chose palpita dans son estomac, et aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, cette sensation disparut.

-Isabella? Tu vas bien? Demanda Jared.

Elle leva son regard vers lui, et pour la première fois, elle le vit vraiment. Sa beauté, sa force, sa puissance brute…

-Je crois que je me suis imprégnée, dit-elle en souriant.

-De quoi parles-tu? Demanda Jared.

-Je…hmmm… jusqu'à maintenant, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi l'imprégnation nous avait mit ensemble. Juste maintenant, j'ai eu une révélation sur cela… Je crois que je l'ai acceptée, et je me sens mieux… plus libre… Je ne peux pas mieux l'expliquer, dit Bella.

Jared se leva et commença à faire les cent pas.

-Je suis désolé, je…je ne peux pas dire la même chose, pas encore, dit-il avec regret.

Bella sentit une pointe de tristesse la piquer, mais elle comprenait. Plus qu'il ne le pensait.

-Je… comprends Jared. Tu dois encore arriver à accepter la perte de Kim. Elle était tout ton monde et sa… mort a dû te dévaster. L'imprégnation t'a piégé avant même que tu puisses pleurer correctement ton âme sœur perdue. Je te promets que je n'attends pas de toi que tu te sentes de cette manière envers moi. Ce n'était pas facile pour moi, mais ton chemin dans tout cela a définitivement été plus dur. Donc, on attendra, et on verra comment vont les choses. Mais, je voulais juste que tu saches que j'ai finalement compris pourquoi tout cela s'est passé ainsi, et je ne m'inquiètes plus.

Elle leva le bras pour lui caresser la joue et s'appuya à son contact.

Jared la regarda avec regret.

-On est tellement foutus!

Elle rit.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Bon, tu as quelque chose à manger chez toi? Je meurs de faim.

Jared prit sa main et la guida vers le salon.

-Je suis désolé, mais on va devoir commander à emporter. Je n'attendais pas d'invité.

-C'est bon. Pourquoi pas de la nourriture chinoise? Des rouleaux de printemps… hummm… ronronna Bella, en pensant à sa nourriture préférée. Elle aimait toutes sortes de cuisines, et le chinois était une de ses faiblesses.

Jared était sur elle en une seconde, l'embrassant avec force, mais elle s'était habituée à lui et répondit avec la même intensité. Elle garda dans un coin de sa tête que ronronner avait cet effet sur lui.

Il s'écarta en premier.

-Tu me tentes vraiment… Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me retenir si tu continues comme ça.

Il l'embrassa sur le nez avant de capturer ses lèvres de nouveau.

Bella sentit la chaleur se propager dans son corps et quand il s'écarta finalement, elle savait qu'il avait remarqué, mais avant qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose il y eut un coup à la porte.

-Jared, IsaBells, vous êtes habillés? Je peux entrer?

-Ouais, entre, dit Jared en roulant des yeux, et quand Jake entra il gronda.

-Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir inviter chez moi.

Jake lança un coup d'œil à Bella puis regarda Jared.

-J'ai juste pensé qu'un tour de ton appartement ne demanda pas plus de temps.

Son ton était tendu, et même si c'était frustrant que Jacob les aient interrompu, Bella ne pouvait pas nier que c'était adorable de sa part de venir avec ces excuses futiles juste pour vérifier si elle allait bien.

Jared soupira.

-Jake…Je…

Les mots semblaient lui manquer.

-Je suis désolé frère. Je le suis vraiment.

-Jake? On allait commander du chinois; tu veux manger avec nous?

Bella suggéra cela en espérant atténuer la tension entre eux.

L'expression du visage de Jake était indéchiffrable.

-Je ne sais pas…

Elle savait que Jake devait s'habituer à la voir avec Jared, elle regarda son partenaire.. .que c'était étrange de penser à lui de cette manière… et il hocha la tête. Il semblait qu'ils soient sur la même longueur d'onde.

-Allez Jake. Quand est-ce que tu refuses de la nourriture? Je payerai cette fois, mais essaye de ne pas me ruiner.

Jake lui fit un sourire hésitant et l'après-midi passa rapidement avec les trois qui mangeaient et qui racontaient des histoires drôles de quand ils étaient jeunes. Après un moment, Jake se leva et leur sourit.

-Merci pour la compagnie les mecs, mais j'ai une ronde jusqu'au feu de camp. Donc, je dois y aller.

Bella se dit qu'il semblait un peu plus à l'aise comme le jour progressait, et cela la calma un peu.

-Ok Jake, on va aller chez Emily bientôt, je veux l'aider un minimum pour la cuisine.

Elle mit une main sur le bras de Jake, puis se mit sur le pointe des pieds pour lui embrasser la joue.

-Fais attention à toi, je te vois ce soir.

Jake sembla lutter pour trouver ses mots pendant un instant. Puis, il hocha seulement la tête et partit.

Jared vint derrière elle et l'enveloppa dans ses bras en posant sa tête sur la sienne.

-C'est dur de le voir souffrir.

Bella ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas y penser, mais les mots de Jared coupèrent profondément dans son cœur.

-J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

Jared la serra encore plus fort.

-Bella, tu as été gentille, compréhensive et compatissante, n'oublie pas que tu as aidé Leah, Sam et Emily aujourd'hui, et tu vas aimer Jake de toute manière, peu importe ce qu'il se passe. Je pense que tu ne peux pas faire mieux.

Elle était surprise qu'il l'ait appelé Bella, mais elle n'attira pas son attention sur ce fait, car elle ne savait pas s'il l'avait fait consciemment ou pas, s'il commençait à s'habituer à elle ou si cela avait seulement été un coup de veine. Cependant, c'était étrange que Jared soit si doux et affectueux avec elle, elle s'était tellement habituée à sa rudesse que c'était comme si elle était avec un tout autre homme.

-Jared…Est-ce que notre conversation d'avant a fait une différence pour toi?

Il se raidit instantanément, et la laissa aller. Foutue grande gueule! Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Isabella, je… on devrait y aller, tu voulais aider Emily avant le feu de camp.

Il ne dit rien d'autre pendant le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Sam et Emily. Bella savait qu'il luttait encore avec la perte de Kim, et ses nouveaux sentiments pour elle, mais c'était tellement dur avec Jared de savoir où il en était. Il la laissa sur le seuil de la maison, en disant qu'il voulait vérifier quelque chose avec Sam et la meute. Bella prit une profonde inspiration en l'observant entrer dans la forêt. Le comprendrait-elle jamais? Pourrait-il l'aimer de la même manière qu'il aimait Kim? Il n'y aurait pas de réponses à ses questions à ce moment-là, donc elle entra dans la maison.


	14. Chapter 14

**Promesse faites, promesse tenue! Je vous présente en grande primeur, le chapitre 14! J'y aie mit tout mon coeur, mon temps et surtout mon sommeil. Mais, je tenais à vous faire ce cadeau. Je n'entamerai pas le chapitre 15 avant mercredi prochain. Je tiens quand même à poursuivre mes fictions en cours, mais je vais faire mon possible pour vous poster le chapitre 15 samedi prochain.**

 **Enfin voilà!**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes démons et surtout, laissez vos reviews!**

 **Riley**

* * *

Chapitre 14

Bella et Emily avaient travaillé dans la cuisine pendant environ une heure quand Emily se tourna pour regarder Bella et lui demanda :

-Alors comment était la visite de ce lieu?

Bella rougit.

\- Emily ... en fait, je pense que c'était mouvementé.

Elle a dit, incertaine à quel point de ce qui arrivait entre elle et Jared, qu'elle était le partage confortable. Emily sourit.

-Vous étiez partis un temps assez long. Dis-moi Bella, comment est-ce de dormir avec un loup vs un vampire?

-Emily! Cria-t-elle.

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu me poses la question!

Emily rigola.

-Allez Bella, tu es une femme de loup maintenant, nous devrions partager de l'information. Nous avons définitivement besoin de faire équipe si nous voulons avoir la main haute contre eux.

Bella pensa à ce qu'Emily lui dit, elle n'avait jamais eu une amie avec qui elle pouvait être complètement honnête, elle n'avait jamais été en mesure d'être totalement ouverte, même avec Alice, qui était un peu biaisée par sa relation avec Edward.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et elle décida de faire confiance à Emily.

-En faite… Je n'ai pas de réponse à ta question, je n'ai pas couché avec l'un d'eux. Murmura-t-elle.

L'expression choqué d'Emily l'a fit encore plus rougit.

-Vraiment? Avec toute la tension sexuelle entre toi et Jared, je suis surprise que vous ne l'avez pas encore… et que dire d'Edward? Depuis combien de temps étiez-vous ensembles?

Bella baissa les yeux.

-Edward était un peu conservateur… oh l'enfer! En fait, il ne voulait pas coucher avec moi parce qu'il avait peur de perdre le contrôle et me tuer.

Elle en avait assez des demi-vérités, et avec Emily, elle allait être honnête.

-D'un autre côté, Jared et j'ai presque… eh bien fait quelque chose dans sa maison… mais quand je lui ai dit que je ne l'avais jamais fais auparavant… il a arrêté et m'a dit que nous devrions attendre un peu plus longtemps.

Emily était assise à la table de la cuisine, et indiqua à Bella de prendre le fauteuil près d'elle. Bella alla là-bas et s'assied.

-Bella, tu ne devrais pas avoir honte, Edward t'aimait tellement, qu'il ne voulait pas risquer ta vie. Ce qui était honorable de sa part.

Bella hocha la tête; elle savait que c'était vrai, mais se sentit encore en colère.

-Je sais, mais je ne peux pas arrêter de penser que s'il me voulait vraiment, il aurait pu essayer plus fort, et puis quand j'ai rompu avec lui, il a décidé que nous pouvions essayer! L'imprégnation m'a évidemment arrêté, et maintenant ma vie est un désordre complet!

Emily tendit la main et la serra contre elle.

-Elle est juste un peu compliquée en ce moment Bella. La vie est belle, parce qu'elle ne cesse de changer, tu obtiens toujours des surprises et tu t'adaptes à causes d'elles, tu souffriras parfois, mais elle en vaut la peine à la fin. Maintenant, en ce qui concerne Jared, que penses-tu de lui?

Bella haussa.

-Je me suis rendue compte récemment, que sur les trois gars que je me suis intéressée, il est le plus adapté pour moi. Bien, Jared est si mystérieux, que chaque fois que je pense l'avoir compris, il fait quelque chose qui me rend confuse. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire pour qu'il s'ouvre à moi. Je ne suis pas Kim.

Emily la laissa partir et lui sourit doucement.

-Non, tu ne l'es pas. Bella, je ne devrais pas dire quoique ce soit, mais je penses que nous sommes assez ouverte l'une envers l'autre. Je pense que Kim était exactement ce que Jared avait besoin quand il s'est imprégnée d'elle. Elle était timide, calme et l'équilibre au cours de la période de stress suite à son changement, mais elle ne l'avait pas vraiment défié, elle acceptait tout dans la foulée, ce qui je pense, était exactement ce qu'il avait besoin à ce moment-là, elle le complétait. Cependant, même si vous êtes à la fois très différents, je pense vraiment que c'est aussi bien. Là où elle était réconfortante, toi tu le défies et un gars comme Jared en a aussi besoin. Je pense que peut-être vous êtes ce qu'il lui fallait, seulement à des moments différents. J'ai vu une différence chez Jared au cours des derniers jours, celui qui a besoin d'une compagne plus adapté aux défis auxquels il sera confronté. Tu es cette fille, et je crois que tu seras ce qu'il a besoin. Je sais que se sera difficile, mais je suggère que tu arrêtes de te comparer à Kim, et que tu es confiance d'être ce que Jared a besoin. L'empreinte saura le forcer à être ce que tu veux qu'il soit, mais tu dois choisir d'être ce dont il a besoin.

Bella sentit quelques bruits d'espoir dans son cœur, et elle voulait désespérément qu'Emily ait raison. Avant cela, elle n'avait jamais considéré la responsabilité qu'elle avait envers Jared en raison de l'imprégnation. Qu'avait-il exactement besoin qu'elle soit? Pourrait-elle vraiment être assez pour lui? Elle regarda Emily à nouveau et puis juste pour exprimer ses craintes.

-Penses-tu que je peux rester avec lui?

Emily se mit à rire.

-Tu plaisantes? Tu aurais du voir son visage quand tu lui as dit de te mordre. Sam m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu Jared aussi captivé, jamais.

Bella rit aussi.

-En fait, je ne peux toujours pas croire que j'ai dis cela.

Les filles sont retournées à la cuisine pour le feu de joie et l'après-midi avait été rempli avec Emily donnant à Bella des conseils aléatoires au sujet des loups-garous. Quelques-uns d'entre eux étaient très drôles, comme les gratter derrière les oreilles ou les distraire avec de la nourriture quand ils ont commencé à se mettre en colère. Elle avait rit quand Emily avait suggéré le grattage, pensant que c'était une blague, mais quand elle avait vu l'expression sérieuse sur le visage d'Emily, elle avait décidé de ranger cette information dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard.

-Est-ce pareil à chaque loup? Demanda finalement Bella et Emily hocha la tête et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Quand elles eurent fini de préparer le dîner, Emily commenta :

-Bien, tu as été si proche de Jake pendant un certain temps que cela ne sera pas si différent avec Jared.

Bella sourit doucement.

-Je ne peux pas comparer. Jake est ensoleillé et chaud, et je me sens en sécurité avec lui. Alors que Jared est couvant, imprévisible et excitant. Je n'ai jamais pensé à Jared comme ça avant l'imprégnation, mais j'ai toujours été intrigué par lui, et chaque fois qu'il me regardait, je me sentais comme s'il y avait tellement plus à voir de lui que ce qu'il laissait voir aux autres.

Quelques hurlements ont interrompu la conversation des filles. La porte ouverte et Jared, Jake et Sam sont entrés. Jake est allé rapidement aux côtés de Bella, et sa surprise quand il lui donna un chaste baiser sur sa joue.

-IsaBells, je voulais te dire que je ne serai pas au feu de joie ce soir. J'ai patrouille, je te verrai demain, d'accord? Bella hocha la tête et Jake quitta rapidement.

Quand elle se retourna pour regarder Jared, elle sentit son cœur se retourner. Son expression sombre montrait clairement qu'il n'avait pas été satisfait de ce qui venait de se passer et si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle savait qu'une fois de plus, Jacob avait outrepassé les limites de l'amitié.

-Pourquoi diable avait-il besoin de te le dire? Grogna-t-il.

Bella soupira et fit les quelques étapes restantes pour lui, elle posa une main sur son bras et dit :

-Jared, il essaie de s'ajuster, nous devons être patient avec lui. Je sais qu'il ne devait pas faire ça, mais il est difficile pour lui de me laisser aller…

Elle savait que Jacob avait besoin de temps pour s'adapter à leur nouvelle relation comme elle le faisait. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir été si égoïste avec lui, quand elle avait choisi Edward, elle aurait dû imposer des limites plus strictes pour le côté physique de leur relation, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait et maintenant, Jacob en souffrirait encore plus.

L'expression de Jared s'obscurcit davantage.

-Pourquoi dois-je être le meilleur gars? Les sangsues ont tués ma compagne, puis je me suis immédiatement imprégné de toi, ne devrais-tu pas me laisser un peu de leste? Je dois être patient pour que Jacob puisse s'adapter avec cela, mais quand aie-je eu l'occasion de faire de même? J'ai perdu ma compagne et je ne peux même pas avoir un endroit ou un corps à pleurer!

Bella recula comme s'il l'avait giflé. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas content de l'imprégnation, mais ses paroles lui faisaient mal. Kim avait été si importante pour lui et c'était quelque chose qu'elle comprenait logiquement, il était encore douloureux de savoir que quelque soit la façon dont ses sentiments envers lui avait changée récemment, il avait toujours considéré Kim comme sa compagne.

Jared du sentir quelque chose parce qu'il dit :

-Isabella…Je ne l'ai pas…, mais elle ne voulait pas entendre ses excuses, elle se précipita devant lui et la porte d'entrée. Au début, elle voulait continuer à s'éloigner de lui, mais elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien de courir, il la rattraperait en peu de temps, elle laissa échapper un soupire et s'assit dans les escaliers. Elle savait que Kim signifierait probablement toujours pour lui que ce qu'elle a fait, mais il est une chose de le savoir et une autre de l'entendre directement de lui. Le pire était que, comme elle avait commencé à mieux le comprendre, elle savait qu'en raison de combien il aimait sa première empreinte, cela devait le rendre fou de douleur de ne pas savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivée. Elle le sentit un moment avant qu'il ne prenne une place dans les escaliers à côté d'elle.

-Isabella, tout ce que aie sorti est faux…

Elle sentit sa colère éclatée.

-Vraiment? Est-ce que tu penses que tu es le seul à avoir mal? Et moi? J'étais fiancée Jared, et déjà en amour avec deux hommes, alors tu viens et de mon côté, je leur brise le cœur, j'ai foutrement la partie facile de cette affaire, non?

Il avait l'air repentant et tendit la main vers elle, mais elle l'évita. Elle ne voulait pas blesser Jared, mais plus que tout en ce moment, elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'ils avaient dit à l'autre.

-S'il te plaît, ne me touche pas…Je dois penser…Je veux un peu de temps pour moi…et je pense que tu as besoin d'un certain temps pour penser…

Elle se retourna et entra dans la maison, et fit le chemin de retour jusqu'à la chambre où elle avait séjourné avant et ferma la porte. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle verrouilla, elle avait juste besoin de penser aux choses qui étaient arrivés en privé.

 _Jacob,_ la pensée de combien elle lui avait fait du mal la dérangeait, elle l'avait utilisé à bien des égards, et toutes les fois où elle avait essayé de ne pas lui faire du mal en acceptant son affection, elle avait probablement fait empiré la situation. Elle l'avait laissé tomber en amour avec elle; même si elle savait qu'elle appartenait à Edward. La culpabilité la tourmentait vraiment.

 _Jared,_ son compagnon avait traversé tellement. Il avait perdu la femme qu'il pensait être sienne pour la vie, et puis il s'imprégnait sur quelqu'un comme elle, qui a été fiancée avec un autre homme et gardant l'autre sur le côté. Elle soupira se sentant honteuse au sujet de son éclat. Une heure passa alors que Bella se tourmentait lentement avec les erreurs qu'elle avait accumulés durant les derniers mois, enfin, régler sur les erreurs qu'elle avait commises durant les dernières heures seulement avec Jared. Elle avait été interrompue dans ses pensées quand elle entendit frapper à la porte de la chambre.

-Isabella, il est temps pour le feu de joie, veux-tu sortir?

Sa fureur était tombée un peu, parce qu'elle savait que la situation était difficile pour lui aussi. Elle se sentait coupable et honteuse pour la façon dont elle l'avait traité, mais une petite partie d'elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait blessée et s'il voulait travailler sur le long terme, il avait besoin d'être plus ouvert avec elle au sujet de ses sentiments. Juste cette fois, elle voulu le rencontrer pour un compromis, et pour ce faire, ils avaient besoin de réfléchir là-dessus avant d'aller ailleurs ce soir.

-Non merci. Je vais rester ici.

Jared grogna.

-Nous y allons Isabella, il suffit d'ouvrir cette porte. Tu ne veux pas que je vienne te chercher.

Bella sourit, elle se sert de son côté effrayant et maintenant il ne faisait que l'amuser et l'exciter. Dans quelle mesure pourrait-elle le pousser? Elle voulait mieux le connaître et à le connaître, elle aurait à apprendre à connaître son côté loup aussi.

-Comme je l'ai dit, Jared, je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller au feu!

Son grognement la fit frissonner.

-Tu ne devrais pas essayer de me mettre en colère.

Puis il y eu un silence, elle se glissa près de la porte, mais elle ne pouvait pas entendre quoi que se soit. Après un moment, elle s'est retournée et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Un fracas la fit sursauter et Jared se précipita dans la chambre.

-Es-tu prête à y aller? A-t-il demandé comme si de rien n'était.

Bella le regardait avec la bouche ouverte, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ait effectivement défoncé la porte. Il bougea inconfortablement d'un pied à l'autre sous son regard avant de finalement parler.

-Je tiens à présenter mes excuses, pas autant pour ce que j'ai dit avant, mais sur la façon dont je l'ai dit…Je sais que cela n'a pas été facile pour toi non plus, mon amour pour Kim est quelque chose avec laquelle tu dois vivre, comme je dois admettre que tu as aimé Edward et Jacob avant moi… Je ne devrais pas avoir à agir comme si j'étais seul dans cette situation difficile. Que dis-tu de me pardonner et oublier?

Elle le regarda, et pouvait voir qu'il était vraiment désolé à sa manière désordonnée. Elle soupira et hocha la tête.

-Je suis désolée aussi Jared, je sais que ce doit être difficile pour toi de laisser aller Kim… et je promets que je vais dire à Jacob qu'il ne peut pas se comporter de cette façon… tu as raison… Je suis à toi et il doit l'accepter.

Il est venu plus près d'elle et lui tendit la main, elle réfléchit pendant un moment, puis la prit. Son mouvement fut si rapide et avant qu'elle puisse comprendre ce qui arrivait, il l'avait saisi et la poussa doucement contre le mur. Il aligna son corps brûlant contre le sien et lui chuchota à l'oreille : -Me pardonnes-tu vraiment?

La vitesse de son cœur augmenta et la chaleur infiltrée en elle en se pressant encore plus contre elle. Des tremblements d'anticipation et d'excitation couraient à travers elle.

-Oui. Réussit-elle à dire avant que sa bouche à elle soit capturée. Pour un long moment, elle oublia tout sauf lui.

Il était incroyable de voir comment il se sentait détendu après s'être correctement excusé, et ce fut alors qu'elle réalisa que sa confiance était parfois une façade, bien moins maintenant, il l'avait été de temps en temps de plus en plus facile pour elle de le lire. Compte tenu du temps, elle était sûre qu'ils avaient pu trouvé un bon équilibre, et ce concept de sexe allait être certainement intéressant. Elle rougit, et ne pouvait croire qu'elle y pensait vraiment.

-Qu'est-ce qui te donne chaud et te gêne Isabella? Murmura Jared, tout en déposant de doux baisers de son cou à sa mâchoire.

Elle sourit.

-Voilà pour moi de savoir et de connaître. Allons Grumpy!

Il la regarda.

-Grumpy? Non putain, tu ne vas jamais m'appeler comme ça! Grogna-t-il.

Elle éclata de rire et quitta la chambre, elle dit :

-Juste te regarder, Grumpy! Puis elle quitta le laissant grogner derrière elle.

Quand ils ont finalement sortis de la maison, ils riaient, leur combat déjà oublié, et ils ont été stoppés par les visages surpris de Sam et Emily. Bella rougit et prit la main de Jared.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? Dit-elle.

Sam sourit et secoua la tête.

-Rien, tous les deux vous continuer à me surprendre.

Bella se mit à rire.

-Oh, j'amuse tout le monde, très bien, mais Grumpy ici, pas tellement.

Sam et Emily riaient.

-Grumpy? Le pack va vraiment aimer ton nouveau surnom, Jared. Dit Sam.

Jared a commencé à courir vers Sam.

-Tu ne vas pas avoir la chance de leur dire!

Sam se mit à rire plus fort et se mit à courir.

\- Regardes-moi… Grumpy!

Emily et Bella riaient avec leurs pitreries, il était bien que pour quelques heures, ils pourraient essayer d'oublier toute la douleur et le stress de ces derniers jours.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey little monsters!**

 **Je sais, ce chapitre à 1 semaine et des poussières de retard. Mais comme promis, je n'arrête pas cette traduction, j'y tiens vraiment. Le retard résulte d'un mélange de procrastination, d'envie de lire de façon intense et un petit peu de fatigue. Enfin, voici le chapitre 15, la suite, et je vais tenter de vous poster la suite la semaine prochaine au plus tard dans deux semaines.  
**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture! Laissez vos reviews!**

 **Riley**

* * *

Chapitre 15

Ce fut le plus détendu et confortable feu de joie auquel Bella avait été. Elle a assumé, la différence était parce qu'elle avait rejoint les rangs des couples imprégnés, et était reconnaissante qu'ils semblaient l'accepter complètement. Elle avait eu le plaisir de faire partie des préparations alimentaires avec Emily, et profitait maintenant de juste se détendre par le feu avec Leah, alors qu'elles regardaient les choses ridicules que les gars feraient de temps à autre.

Il était évident que tout le monde avait besoin de ce temps pour se détendre; elle espérait vraiment que les choses allaient rester silencieux pendant un moment. Ces jeunes guerriers ne devraient pas avoir à assumer la responsabilité qui leur avait été donné par le destin.

«Bella? Puis-je te demander quelque chose?» demanda Leah, la faisant sursauter de ses pensées vagabondes.

Bella hocha la tête, tout en se concentrant la plupart de son attention sur ce que les gars faisaient.

Leah traînant ses pieds sur le sable pour un moment, prit une profonde inspiration, puis se tourna vers Bella.

«Je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi à Port Angeles, il y a une danse à l'école et j'ai été invité... Je dois trouver une robe.»

Bella sourit.

«Bien sûre, je vais le faire, pensais-tu que je refuserais?»

Leah haussa les épaules.

«Je sais par l'esprit de Jake que tu n'es pas friandes de danses ou de shopping.»

Bella se retourna pour regarder Jared parlant avec animation avec Paul en pensant à ce que Leah venait de dire. Il était si beau et sans soucis en ce moment, elle voulait qu'il trouverait une certaine tranquillité d'esprit bientôt, et après un certain temps, ils pourrait développer leur relation.

«Il est vrai que je n'aime pas vraiment l'une de ces choses, mais je voudrais bien aller avec toi Leah. Tu ne me parais pas le genre de fille qui me traînera pendant des siècles.» Dit-elle.

Leah se mit à rire.

«Tu as raison, je ne le suis pas. Alors, vas-tu acheter une nouvelle robe aussi?

«Pourquoi?» demanda Bella.

«Pour la danse, je veux dire, Jared est en terminal aussi, je supposais que tu serais allez aussi.» Répondit Leah.

Bella secoua la tête, comme elle avait pensé à ce que serait une danse avec Jared serait. Elle se demandait ce que ce serait de danser avec lui, son corps pressé près du sien. Elle soupira.

«Nous n'en avons pas parlé, mais je ne pense pas. Il avait probablement prévu d'y aller avec Kim, et il pourrait être mal à l'aise de m'emmener à la place.» Dit-elle tout cela en essayant d'agir aussi neutre qu'elle le pouvait, mais elle ne pouvait nier que juste le souvenir de ce que Kim était pour Jared l'a rendait jalouse.

Elle pensait qu'il était étrange qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment ressentit de la jalousie dans aucune de ses relations antérieures, et franchement, elle ne savait pas quoi faire avec l'émotion. Cela n'était clairement pas de la faute de Kim que celle de Jared, mais cette petite dose de pensée rationnelle n'avait pas le sentiment de s'en aller. Leah grimaça.

«Désolée, parfois j'oublie simplement la complexité de votre situation. Surtout avec les changements que j'ai vu chez Jared récemment, il est tellement intense maintenant et je ne me dérange pas de te dire que ça me rend mal à l'aise, je ne sais pas comment tu te sens aussi à l'aise avec lui.

Bella se mit à rire.

«À l'aise Leah? Notre relation est tout sauf facile. Jusqu'à présent, nous sommes soit sautant l'un sur l'autre ou on se dispute comme chats et chiens.»

«Est-ce vrai que tu préférerais avoir Jake que Jared en tant que ton empreinte?» demanda Leah tout en regardant rapidement vers Jared.

Bella se mordit la lèvre.

«Je connais Jake depuis toujours, il est facile d'être avec lui et je sais qu'il m'aime inconditionnellement. Donc, une partie de moi voulait que se soit lui. D'un autre côté, Jared m'intrigue vraiment, me défis et me dérègle dans un chemin d'esprit positif. Peut-être que je voulais simplement que si Jared devait s'imprégner de moi, cela aurait été dans ses circonstances différentes. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait une comparaison constante entre moi et Kim, non seulement à cause de Jared, mais aussi à cause de l'amitié que vous avez tous eu avec elle.»

Pendant un moment, Bella était perdue dans ses pensées, compte tenu de la façon dont Jared lui avait fait sentir plus à l'aise, plus audacieuse et prenne position qu'elle est estimait cela nécessaire. Avec Edward, elle avait toujours essayé de lui plaire d'abord, mais avec Jared, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui dire exactement ce qu'elle pensait, sachant entièrement qu'elle n'avait pas à se battre et à défendre son point de vue lorsqu'elle croyait que cela était important.

Il était intéressant qu'elle se sentait plus forte et plus confiante tout avec Jared, et même son caractère plus sombre s'harmonisait parfaitement avec sa personnalité. Elle savait qu'il avait un sens de l'humour et pouvait être drôle, et elle attendait avec impatience le moment où elle serait en mesure de plaisanter avec lui. L'appeler Grumpy était un point de départ, mais elle voulait encore plus de facilité dans leur relation. Leah posa une main sur la jambe de Belle, lui rappelant qu'elles étaient encore au milieu d'une conversation.

«Bella, les gars ont aimés depuis que Jake t'a amené il y a plusieurs mois, et maintenant avec l'imprégnation, il y a l'avantage supplémentaire que tu ne deviendras pas une sangsue. Nous nous soucions de toi, après tout, tu es de la famille maintenant. Nous ne pouvons pas te comparer à Kim, nous savons tous que se serait injuste. Jared s'est imprégné de toi a un but et aucun d'entre nous ne remettrait en question cela. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais été amie avec Kim de toute façon, elle a toujours été un peu trop timide et tranquille pour moi, donc, certainement pas de comparaison de ma part.» Leah dit la dernière partie avec un sourire, poussant l'épaule de Bella avec la sienne.

Avant que Bella ne puisse répondre, elle entendit son nom appelé, le nom qu'une seule personne osait l'appeler.

«Isabella?»

Les deux filles avait été surprise pas la voix rauque de Jared.

«Je me demandais si tu voulais quelque chose à boire ou à manger.»

Bella leva les yeux vers ceux de Jared; elle avait été momentanément gelé en raison de sa forte attirance pour lui, et qu'il était si gentil avec elle. Elle se demandait si elle ne pourrait jamais apprendre à connaître le véritable homme derrière tous les masques qu'il avait mit en place.

«Non merci...» Elle arrêta à «merci», le regardant lui et il la regarda dans l'alerte, sachant clairement qu'elle envisageait d'essayer son nouveau surnom favori pour lui. Elle décida de ne pas l'utiliser, pensant qu'il pourrait être préférable de l'utiliser avec parcimonie.

«De quoi étiez-vous entrain de parler toutes les deux?» demanda Jared, assis à côté de Bella.

Leah semblait mal à l'aise de sa question et a simplement répondu: «Je lui aie demandé de venir avec moi pour acheter une robe pour la danse.»

Bella sentit Jared se tendre. Il murmura.

«La danse...j'avais oublié tout cela, veux-tu y aller Isabella?» Elle se demanda s'il avait acheté les billets pour lui et Kim.

«Je...ahhh...c'est... Je ne suis pas une grande fan de danse.» réussit-elle à dire, elle se rappelait encore sa danse au bal et comment ils l'avaient essentiellement forcés comme une poupée et y aller. Aucun moyen qu'elle se mette dans cette situation encore, reste qu'avec Jared, cela aurait été sans doute une expérience totalement différente. Mais elle ne voulait pas que Jared soit forcé de l'emmener juste parce que Leah avait parlé, et elle voulait lui donner un moyen de sortir.

«Eh bien, je pense que nous devrions y aller.» répondit Jared alors qu'il atteignit l'endroit où elle était, tordant nerveusement ses mains et pris sa gauche ainsi que sa droite. «J'aime la danse et je veux te voir dans une robe.» Il la regarda de façon suggestive et serra sa main.

La respiration de Bella se bloqua à son commentaire, ce qui la rendit nerveuse d'une manière totalement différente, peut-être qu'il avait vraiment voulu l'emmener. Elle rougit que la chaleur avait commencé à se répandre dans son corps, comment était-il possible que tout ce qu'il a dit augmentait la tension. Était-ce l'imprégnation ou tout simplement lui? «Je voudrais vraiment plutôt éviter la danse Jared... je peux obtenir une robe et tu pourras me voir dedans sans que l'ensemble des images, des parents, des sourires et de la danse.»

Jared porta sa main à ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Plus de chaleur, voulant, le désir. Elle se demanda, s'il ne cesserait jamais de faire sauter un battement à son coeur. «Tu es vraiment une fille étrange, mais je pense toujours que nous devrions y aller. Tu as vraiment besoin d'agir plus comme ton âge Isabella, cela va être l'une des dernières occasions où nous pouvons être sans soucis.»

Bella réfléchit longuement aux paroles de Jared, elle était différente selon toute norme normale, mais serait-il si mal pour une fois d'être jeune et libre? «D'accord, nous allons passer, mais je refuse absolument de danser.»

Jared rit, et se pencha pour lui donner un baiser sur le front. «Nous verrons à ce sujet. La danse est dans deux semaines, donc je te laisse faire des plans avec Leah.» Il l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois rapidement sur ses lèvres et se dirigea vers les gars.

Leah se racla la gorge. «Bella, il me semble que Jared est vraiment essayer. Je crois que c'est l'une des conversations les plus longues que j'ai jamais entendu venant de lui.»

Bella regarda avec surprise. «Que veux-tu dire?»

«Jared était toujours assez drôle et facile à vivre, mais il n'a jamais prit le temps d'avoir des conversations sérieuses comme il l'a fait tout à l'heure. Aussi avec Kim, il avait tendance à être encore plus réservé, peut-être son influence et sa timidité le calmait. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait la profondeur, mais je n'ai jamais eu la chance de voir réellement. dit Leah pensivement. «Je pense que tu es bonne pour lui, ta persévérance et ton obstination sera utile avec sa manière réservée, il est évident que tu le conteste. Il doit travailler pour obtenir de toi, Kim était si douce qu'elle serait toujours d'accord avec quoi que se soit.» dit-elle. «Parfois, les regarder ensemble était assez pour me rendre malade. Continue à essayer Bella, peut-être pas aujourd'hui ou demain, mais je peux voir que bientôt, il va se livrer à toi.»

Bella sourit doucement. «Je ne veux pas sa reddition, je veux qu'il soit heureux avec moi et qu'il me rendre heureuse. Il semble stupide de vouloir simplement `ca, mais c'est tout ce qu'il faut.»

Leah répondit: «Il n'est pas idiot, le bonheur ne vient pas facilement. Maintenant, revenons à la robe...» Les deux filles furent bientôt rejoints par Emily et elles ont continués à faire des plans pour la danse. Il avait été établi que Bella allait se préparer à la maison des Clearwater, puis passer la nuit chez Emily. «Ou au oins, voilà ce que nous allons dire à Charlie, nous savons tous où vous serez.» Leah sourit.

Bella mit son visage dans ses mains en essayant de se protéger de l'embarras, comme le rire de Leah et Emily sonnait à ses oreilles. «Très bien, moquez-vous de moi, mais un jours, je vais prendre ma revanche!» Les filles riaient encore plus difficilement à la menace vide de Bella, et finalement, elle les rejoint. Il était agréable de s'adapter quelque part, et Bella, finalement, senti comme si elle faisait vraiment comme partie de leur famille. Jared vint la chercher un peu plus tard.

«Viens Isabella, je te ramène à la maison. Je suis sûre que ton père ne voudrait pas que tu sois trop en retard.»

Bella sourit et avait apprécié qu'il ne voulait pas connaître le mauvais côté de Charlie tout de suite. «Je suis prête. Comment allons-nous revenir à ma maison?»

Il la prit dans ses bras. «Le moyen le plus rapide que je connais.» Et à son expression, il sourit. «Tu n'es pas effrayer, l'es-tu?»

Bella grimaça, mais n'allait certainement pas montrer sa crainte maintenant. «Non, je ne le suis pas, mais essaye de ne pas courir trop vitre, je ne suis qu'une humaine après tout...Grumpy!»

Tout le monde se mit à rire et Jared grogna contre elle. «Eh bien, maintenant, si tu avais bien demandé, je l'aurais probablement respecté, mais vu que tu n'étais pas agréable du tout, nous irons à la vitesse de mon choix.» Il commença à courir assez vite, et elle laissa échapper un cri terrifié, se cramponnant encore plus serré à lui.

La forêt passait assez rapidement, et après quelques minutes, Bella commença à profiter de sa vitesse et de sa dextérité pour éviter les obstacles, elle l'enviait, et plus que jamais, elle aurait souhaité de ne pas être si maladroite.

Ils étaient arrivés à son arrière-cour en moins de 20 minutes. Il l'aide à descendre et la regarda pendant quelques battements avant de rapidement la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Quand elle posa ses mains autour de son cou, il approfondit le baiser et ses mains qui avait été positionnés sur ses hanches, tenant son écrasement plus étroitement à lui. Bella était perdu dans le sentiment de Jared, sa force, sa puissance et son énergie brute faisaient son vertige. Il rompit le baiser et sourit.

«Je vais te voir demain, Isabella. Non plus Grumpy ou je vais devoir vous punir.»

Elle rit et puis, avec l'expression la plus innocente qu'elle pouvait faire, demanda: «Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je désobéis?»

Les yeux de Jared s'obscurcirent. «Il n'y pas de temps maintenant, mais demain, je serai heureux de vous montrer.»

Elle soupira et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, parfois, elle aimait juste le sentir. «Je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire, je vais jouer la sécurité. Bonne nuit...» Sur ce, elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue, se détourna, et commença à marcher vers la maison. La journée avait été plutôt mouvementée et elle était fatiguée. Comme elle marchait, son esprit errait à la danse à venir, et elle commença à espérer, et bien sûre, elle aimait l'idée de voir Jared dans son smoking. Juste avant, elle laissa la porte de la cuisine derrière elle, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir Jared encore debout à la ligne d'arbre, et chuchota doucement «Grumpy» sachant sans doute qu'il allait entendre.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey little monsters!**

 **Bon, j'ai quelques petites nouvelles à vous annoncer. Pour ceux qui suivaient Darkness Inside et l'Éveil du Dragon, j'annonce que je ne les poursuivrai pas. Malheureusement, pour Darkness Inside, j'ai commencé à l'écrire en 2013, autant dire à une autre période de ma vie et sincèrement, je ne me rappelle même plus du but de ma fiction, ni de sa fin. Pour l'éveil du Dragon, j'avais une idée de départ, mais avec mon livre que je veux écrire, mes idées pour la fiction ont disparus et je ne suis plus à même de la poursuivre si je n'ai plus la flamme. Si quelqu'un veut poursuivre l'une de mes fictions, je serai heureuse de lui envoyer les chapitres par mail.**

 **Sur une note plus joyeuse, j'ai décidé, de ne plus que traduire des fictions, donc, si vous avez des fictions que vous aimez, mais dont la traduction a été abandonné depuis longtemps, me le faire savoir par MP et je m'arrangerai pour la traduire. Je ne sais pas si quelques uns d'entre vous connaissez la fiction Accidentally in Love un Quil Jr/Bella, quelqu'un avait commencé la traduction, mais ne l'a pas terminé. Je compte la reprendre aussi.**

 **Enfin bref, voici la suite tant attendu! Laissez-moi vos reviews PLEASE!**

 **Riley**

* * *

Chapitre 16

Bella se réveilla reposée après une longue nuit de sommeil; heureusement, aucun de ses cauchemars ne l'avaient tourmentés pendant la nuit. Elle s'étira et se leva; et fut surprise par un coup à la fenêtre.

Jake était perché sur l'arbre extérieur et lui faisait signe de lui ouvrir. Elle sourit et le laissa entrer.

«Bon matin IsaBells!» dit-il et il embrassa rapidement sa joue.

Bella hésita un instant, puis le serra, ses bras chauds l'enveloppaient.

«Bonjour à toi aussi et à quoi dois-je cette visite?»

Il la laissa aller et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. «J'ai entendu par Leah que tu allais à la danse avec Jared.» Sa déclaration était assez innocente, mais elle pouvait sentir une vague de tristesse venant de lui.

«Oui, il veut y aller et je pensais que ce ne serait pas mal, pour lui faire plaisir.» Dit Bella nonchalamment.

Puis elle se dirigea pour se tenir en face de lui; quand il était assis, ils leur yeux étaient presque au même niveau. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et lui fit lever les yeux vers elle. «Jake, tu dois laisser aller. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble, pas maintenant ni jamais. Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé quand nous nous sommes embrassés.»

Ses yeux étaient pleins de douleur. «Je sais Bells, rationnellement vraiment. Mon coeur ne parvient pas à comprendre que tu vas rester humaine et ne pas être avec moi, mais épouser Jared.»

Bella grimaça, «Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y aura pas de mariage avant un long moment. Je ne suis pas trop enthousiaste là-dessus. Edward avait mit cela comme condition à mon changement, mais voyant que cela est plus un problème, il n'y a pas d'urgence.»

Jake la regarda avec surprise. «Tu ne sais pas Bells.»

Bella sentit son coeur manquer un battement. «Savoir quoi?»

Jake passa une main dans ses cheveux. «Eh bien, l'imprégnation fonctionne de cette façon, il est la première partie où il conduit le loup à sa partenaire, puis il y a le marquage lors de... l'amour ou juste avant, après que... eh bien la tradition est que le mariage a lieu dans l'année ou plus. Sam et Emily c'étaient un peu différent à cause de sa blessure, Sam n'a pas réussi à la marquer jusqu'à très récemment, et il avait tellement peur de lui faire mal à nouveau. Mais maintenant, ils sont fiancés, et ils vont se marier cet hiver.»

Bella se sentait faible, et Jake l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Prenant une profonde respiration, elle laissa sa tête reposer sur la poitrine chaude de Jake. «Je suis sûre que Jared ne me marquera pas de si tôt.»

Jake soupira et la serra plus fort. «Bells, le cas de Sam était vraiment une exception. Mon père m'a dit que, dans le dernier pack, les couples imprégnés ont tous été mariés dans l'année de l'imprégnation, l'attraction est trop forte pour eux de résister à être ensemble. Jared et Kim avaient l'intention de se marier peu après Sam et Emily, probablement au printemps. Ce n'était pas encore officiel, mais je les aies entendus parler.»

Bella ferma les yeux; elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait réussit à sortir d'un mariage et à tomber directement dans un autre. La colère a fait un bond vers le haut. «Je ne peux pas le croire! Ça ne suffisait pas que j'aie été dépouiller de mon libre arbitre, maintenant, je dois même putain me marier dans un an avec un gars que je connais à peine!» Elle commença à faire les cents pas. «Et il ne pourra même pas passer par-dessus Kim! Excellent! Tout simplement génial, je ne crois pas au mariage et il veut quelqu'un d'autre comme femme. C'est incroyable!»

Bella se retint de continuer avec son coup de gueule, elle ne voulait pas accabler Jacob avec sa jalousie envers Kim et Jared. Puis autre chose brilla dans son esprit. «Jake...ce marquage... la morsure... quelles sont les caractéristiques?»

Elle vit Jake blanchir. «Bells... tu ne penses pas... Je ne pense pas que la morsure qu'il t'a donné était profonde.» Il secoua la tête, puis prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer. «Habituellement, l'empreinte aura une cicatrice de ses dents et les autres loups vont sentir le parfum de la marque.»

Bella enleva son t-shirt, sans se soucier qu'elle était seulement en soutien-gorge devant Jake; et enleva le bandage. «Regarde Jake»

Jake se rapprocha, il mit son nez sur elle et prit un reniflement. Puis il recula. «Remet le bandage Bella.» dit-il sérieux.

Bella remit le bandage, puis mis à nouveau son t-shirt. «Alors?»

«Ça sent Jared... et la cicatrice est là...» murmura doucement Jake.

Bella fit un pas, puis elle était dans ses bras.

Ils ont tous les deux été surpris par une autre voix. «Tu sais quoi, c'est tout simplement génial, je viens d'obtenir Isabella et putain je te trouve dans sa chambre! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Jake?» Jared grogna de colère.

Bella se rapprocha de Jake et les yeux de Jared s'assombrirent. «Isabella vient debout à côté de moi.» La façon dont il avait dit lui donnait envie de le faire, mais son côté têtu gagna cette fois. D'ailleurs, elle était vraiment en colère à propos du marquage.

«Je vais rester là où je veux rester. Tu n'as pas le droit envers moi ou Jake de nous interroger sur ce que nous faisons, il est mon meilleur ami et il va rester dans ma vie. Deal avec ça!» Toute la colère qu'elle ressentait était plus due à la pensée d'avoir à se marier si vite que tout autre chose, ce qui, à ce moment dans son esprit était tout à fait la faute de Jared.

Bella se sentait coupable de traiter si mal Jared, après tout, il essayait juste de défendre ce qui était sien. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le droit de la marquer sans demander son consentement.

Jared était légèrement secoué, et elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser phaser dans sa chambre. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers lui et lui prit la main. «Désolée Jared...Je... j'étais bouleversée par ce que Jake m'a dit, je n'avais pas à agir de cette façon.» Elle échangea un regard significatif avec Jake et il hocha la tête légèrement, ils gardaient cette information entre eux pour l'instant. Elle avait juste besoin de temps pour s'adapter davantage.

Ses tremblements s'arrêtèrent lentement, et il prit une profonde inspiration. «Je ne t'aurais pas ordonner quoique ce soit. Mais sais-tu comment je me sens de te voir dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre?»

Bella n'hésita pas un instant, elle enroula ses bras autour de lui, et après un moment, il ferma ses bras autour d'elle aussi. Elle inspira, et une partie de la tension qu'elle ressentait était tombé loin, elle était encore blessée que Jared aie aussi marquer Kim, et il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de lui dire qu'il l'avait marqué ou ce qu'il signifiait finalement pour tous les deux, mais ce ne fut pas le bon moment pour poser la question. Pas quand sa relation avec lui était encore si fragile.

Jared tourna les yeux vers Jake. «Explique frère!»

Jake haussa les épaules. «Je n'ai pas de raison à être avec Bells, je viens de vérifier ce qu'elle faisait.»

Jared soupira. «Jacob, j'essaie d'être patient, mais cela me rend difficile envers toi. Je comprends tes sentiments pour Isabella...moi, je le crois... mais tu ne peux pas simplement te comporter comme si de rien n'était. Elle est mon empreinte et elle m'appartient. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire, tu dois respecter ce lien sacré.»

Jacob regardait vers le bas. «Je sais que Jared, je devrais y aller...»

«Eh bien c'est une réunion intéressante, je suis surpris de ne pas avoir été invité.» dit la voix mélodieuse d'Edward.

Bella se retourna pour voir son ex-vampire entrant par la fenêtre et se serra plus étroitement contre Jared. De son côté, Jared la mit un peu derrière lui pour la protéger partiellement d'Edward, et de lui montrer qu'elle était sienne.

Jacob se plaça avec Jared pour protéger Bella aussi.

Les yeux d'Edward se plissèrent. «Jacob, je pense que tu es du mauvais côté, là Jared t'a volé Bella tout autant.»

Jacob se raidit, mais ne bougea pas. «Bells est libre de choisir toute personne qu'elle voulait, et aussi longtemps qu'elle est heureuse, je soutiendrai son choix.»

Edward se mit à rire. «Menteur! Tu oublies que je peux lire dans votre esprit, et je peux voir clairement que tu la veux autant que moi.»

Jared dit calmement, «Assez Sangsue, donne un peu d'intimité à Jake, il mérite que son esprit doit être le sien. Tu ne devrais pas empiéter où tu n'es pas invité.»

Bella se sentit touché que Jared défende Jacob, même si son meilleur ami était encore totalement en amour avec elle. Elle n'aimait pas qu'Edward exploite son don pour créer un fossé entre Jared et Jacob, elle commençait enfin à voir ce que tout le monde lui avait dit depuis le début, qu'Edward était manipulateur et avait essayé de tourner toute situation à son avantage. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait un peu dégoûtée par lui.

Edward haussa les épaules. «Juste parce que je n'ai jamais essayé de lire ton esprit ne signifie pas que tu es immunisé contre mon cadeau...voyons voir...intéressant, tu veux Bella comme tu n'as jamais voulu quelqu'un d'autre. Il est presque désespéré par son besoin de t'avoir, Bella. As-tu déjà oublié ta...Kim?»

Belle était choquée par les paroles d'Edward. Jared la voulait? Même plus qu'il n'avait désiré Kim? Si cela était vrai, alors peut-être qu'elle avait une chance d'être vraiment aimé par Jared. Mais toutes les paroles joyeuses d'Edward ont été immédiatement remplacé par la colère quand elle réalisa qu'Edward les utilisaient juste dans le but de blesser Jared.

Jared commença à trembler, mais s'arrêta ensuite. «Bien essayer, sangsue. Je crois que ce ne sont pas tes affaires de ce que je ressens pour Kim. Mais je vais assouvir ta curiosité, elle était ma femme et je l'aimais beaucoup, mais je devais la laisser aller parce que si jamais je la rencontrais de nouveau, se serait un vampire. Les vampires sont mes ennemis et mes sentiments si importants sont secondaires par rapport au bien-être de mon peuple. Je suis un protecteur, c'est mon travail.»

Bella pouvait sentir que Jared disait la vérité. Elle posa une main sur son dos et lui caressa légèrement pour lui montrer son soutient. Edward était vraiment allé trop loin.

Elle savait combien cela avait du coûter à Jared de dire ces choses-là, et juste l'entendre les dire, conduisit son coeur plus fermement vers lui.

Jared avait fait face à la perte et la douleur, il était probable qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'aimer Kim, mais le bien-être de la tribu devait venir en premier. Peut-être que s'il n'était pas imprégné d'elle, il parlerait différemment, mais le destin avait choisi pour eux et il n'y avait rien que l'on pouvait faire.

«Et toi Bella?» déclara Edward vicieusement. «Ça ne te dérange pas qu'il mette la tribu avant? Je ne ferais jamais ça, tu es ma seule priorité, il n'y aurait pas un choix à faire... parce que ce serait toujours toi.»

Bella sentait à la fois Jacob et Jared tendu. Que pouvait-elle dire à Edward? Il est vrai qu'il la mettrait en premier, mais...«Edward, je comprends et approuve le choix de Jared. Si je pouvais choisir de sauver des centaine de personnes ou une seule, même si celui-ci est celui que j'aime... je choisirais la centaine. Ma douleur serait un petit prix à payer pour cela.»

Jared se tourna pour la regarder avec des yeux impénétrables; ils brillaient avec quelque chose qui était pas là avant. «Isabella, je...» il ferma sa bouche et se tourna vers Edward. «Tu as ta réponse sangsue. Maintenant, quitte sa chambre avant que je ne le fais. Tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici, le plus tôt tu vas l'apprendre mieux se sera.»

Edward regarda étrangement. «Quel est ce lien fort que je sens entre elle et toi? Pourquoi luttes-tu avec tes sentiments? Ne lui as-tu pas encore dit que tu es désespérément en amour avec elle?»

Bella haletait, et Jake faisait pareil. Le silence dans la chambre était assourdissant. Jared cracha finalement.«Tu n'as pas le droit de parler de ce que je pense. Ce qui se passe entre moi et Isabella n'est pas de tes putain d'affaires. Tu pourrais être mon allié contre Victoria, mais je ne tolérerai aucune ingérence dans ma relation avec elle.»

Edward l'étudiait attentivement; et Bella savait qu'il allait pour le tuer. Elle garda sa main fermement sur son dos, en essayant de le calmer parce qu'elle savait qu'Edward n'allait pas être un gentleman. «Sais-tu...Jared...qu'i peine deux jours, elle me suppliait de lui faire l'amour dans cette salle?»

Un grognement échappa à Jared, et il se jeta sur Edward; Jake quant à lui avait prit Bella et la déplaça près du mur en la protégeant avec son corps.

Pendant ce temps, Bella se sentait comme si elle était entrain de rougir de la tête aux pieds, elle se sentait totalement gêné par les mots d'Edward, surtout parce qu'elle se souciait vraiment de l'opinion de Jacob et de Jared envers elle. Edward lui avait fait sentir comme une pute aveugle. Les larmes menaçaient de tomer, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas pleurer maintenant, elle avait besoin d'arrêter le combat avant que quelqu'un soit blessé.

Puis Jake cria. «Sortez dehors!»

Jared et Edward se séparèrent momentanément pour sortir par la fenêtre; puis Bella entendit un bruit ondulant. Jared avait phasé. «Jake, s'il te plait va avec eux, je vais appeler Alice. Nous devons les arrêter!»

Jake soupira. «Jared est totalement perdu, et seulement quand la sangsue ta insultée.»

Bella rougit. «En fait, ce qu'il a dit était vrai, j'ai rompu avec lui après le millionième refus, je suis si confuse et je ne savais pas encore pour l'imprégnation...»

Jacob la regarda sérieusement. «Je dois sortir d'ici, nous allons parler plus tard. Tous les deux, à propos de la marque et de ton mauvais goût chez les hommes!» il souriait toujours quand il avait sauté par la fenêtre.

Bella soupira, puis regarda autour cherchant son téléphone pour appeler Alice. La journée avait à peine commencé et déjà c'était un gâchis.


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut les démons!**

 **Oui, j'ai du retard dans la publication. Je pourrais vous énumérer bon nombre de raison pour lesquelles j'ai du retard, mais en réalité, je n'ai aucune excuse. J'ai simplement flemmarder, oublier et fait autre chose. Donc, pour me faire pardonne de ma si longue absence, je vous aie traduit hier le chapitre 18.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et laissez-moi vos reviews!**

 **Riley**

* * *

17.

Bella se promenait dans sa chambre alors qu'elle téléphonait à Alice, et, heureusement, son amie avait pris le téléphone à la troisième sonnerie.

"Bonjour Bella, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?" dit-elle avec un ton froid.

Elle soupira; cela la rendait triste que son amitié avec Alice se détériorait si rapidement.

"Alice, Edward est venu ici et il s'est moqué de Jared jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Ils se battent à l'extérieur. Peux-tu envoyer Jasper et Emmett pour ramener Edward chez vous, s'il te plaît. Et peut-être Carlisle aussi, si Jared est blessé, c'est mieux s'il y a un médecin?".

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire." dit doucement Alice, puis elle raccrocha.

Bella était tellement bouleversé, qu'elle a juste regardé le téléphone pendant un moment; elle n'avait pas demandé à Alice pour elle-même après tout. Elle avait pensé au bien-être d'Edward et Jared.

Une vague de colère envahie son cœur, elle recomposa le même numéro et Alice répondit rapidement.

"Alice ramène ton cul désespéré ici, je ne donne pas l'impression de me foutre d'être la bienvenue ou une amie pour toi, mais considère que ton frère Edward se bat avec un loup-garou furieux, et tu ne veux pas qu'il le mette en lambeaux. Je déteste vraiment Edward pour ne pas avoir évité ce combat juste parce qu'il est en rogne contre le mauvais loup-garou ". Elle avait alors la satisfaction de fermer son téléphone dans sa face, nous allons voir maintenant à qu'elle vitesse elle va arriver.

Après l'appel, elle a rapidement mis sa veste et sortit; peut-être qu'elle serait en mesure de faire quelque chose pour les arrêter. Elle entendait des craquements et des grognements dans son arrière-cour, quand elle atteignit le porche elle arrêta, ébranlée par la scène devant elle.

Edward et Jared se battaient entre eux, et en quelque sorte Jared avaient réussi à enlever une des mains d'Edward, qui était maintenant couchés sur l'herbe. Jared n'était pas complètement indemne lui-même; il perdait un peu de sang d'une coupure sur sa jambe arrière droite.

Edward se moquait encore de Jared comme ils se sont battus. "Bien clébard, tu pourrais l'avoir maintenant, mais elle ne sera pas avec toi pour toujours, par la suite, elle reviendra vers moi."

Jared grogna, et bien que Bella ne puisse pas comprendre, elle savait qu'il disait à Edward que cela n'arriverait jamais. Elle baissa les yeux pour voir Jake assis sur les marches. "Jake? Ne t'avais-je pas dit d'essayer de les arrêter?"

Jake secoua la tête, et tapota la place à côté de lui. Bella alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. "Je pense qu'ils ont besoin de faire sortir une certaine tension, s'ils ne reçoivent pas de morsure de l'un l'autre, ils pourraient exploser quand ce ne serait pas le bon moment. Nous avons besoin de les avoir prêts à se battre aux côtés de l'autre lorsque les nouveau-nés arriveront. "

À un certain niveau, elle était d'accord avec Jacob, ils avaient besoin de faire sortir une certaine tension, sinon ils pourraient être un problème pour l'autre pendant la bataille. Mais la partie d'elle, qui aimait les deux hommes, était inquiète que l'un d'entre eux pourrait s'en aller gravement blessé de cette situation.

Elle se tourna vers Jacob et demanda: «Si tu vois qu'ils en viennent aux mains, vas-tu intervenir?"

Jacob hocha la tête et sourit. "Bien sûr, bien sûr. A partir de maintenant ils vont juste tester les forces et faiblesses de l'autre."

Bella soupira et continua à regarder, bien sûr les deux combattants étaient maintenant juste entrain de se tourner autour.

"Qu'est ce que ...» Edward se tourna brusquement pour regarder Bella. "Est-ce qu'il ta mordu?" siffla-t-il.

Bella rougit puis cracha. "Ça ne te regarde pas."

Edward se tourna vers Jake. "Qu'est-ce que tu caches Jacob? Pourquoi les couvre-tu?"

Puis, quelque chose du glisser dans l'esprit de Jake, parce qu'Edward rugit et fonça sur Jared. "Jamais!" cria-t-il.

Emmett, Jasper et Carlisle choisir ce moment pour apparaître en dehors des arbres. Emmett se déplaça immédiatement pour empêcher Edward de continuer son attaque, tandis que Jasper et Carlisle se déplacèrent prudemment vers Jared.

Jasper devait avoir envoyé une forte dose de léthargie parce que Jared tomba soudainement au sol. Carlisle se dirigea vers lui et inspecta la plaie sur sa jambe; il prit de son sac une seringue et injecta quelque chose à Jared. Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers Jake et Bella. «Je lui ai donné des antibiotiques, mais je ne pense pas que sa plaie sera infecté, il est déjà entrain de guérir. Dès que nous quittons, vous devriez le faire phaser. S'il se sent malade appelez-moi."

Bella sourit. "Merci Carlisle ... et désolé de vous avoir déranger ..."

Carlisle a mis en place une main pour l'arrêter. "Bella, tu es de la famille, peu importe quoi. N'hésite jamais à me contacter si vous avez besoin de moi." Il lui sourit, puis les vampires quittèrent avec Edward blessé et sa main détachée.

Jared se leva après un moment, et se tourna vers Jake et Bella. Il hurla après Jake, et Jake sourit. "Je crains ne pas avoir de short de secours, man." Jared se mit à phaser, «Tout va bien, il n'y a rien qu'Isabella n'aie pas déjà vu."

Bella posa sa main sur ses yeux. "Jared!" Elle l'entendit glousser et Jake dit: «Putain man! Tiens prend le mien, je dois y aller de toute façon. Garde les yeux fermés Bells, je vais phaser. A plus tard."

Elle a entendu le son ondulant de Jake phasant et dit: «Puis-je ouvrir mes yeux? Es-tu décent?"

Jared se mit à rire, puis vint s'asseoir près d'elle. "Ouais, je porte des vêtements maintenant. Que penses-tu qu'il a vu dans l'esprit de Jake?"

Bella se tourna vers lui; elle avait besoin de détourner son esprit de ce sujet. Elle ne voulait pas envisager, parmi les nombreuses choses qu'il aurait pu voir dans l'esprit de Jacob qui aurait pu causer cette réaction. Alors elle demanda doucement, «Je ne sais pas ... Comment te sens-tu? Est-ce que ça fait mal?"

"Non, cela ne fait pas mal. Je me sens juste un peu énervé que l'empathe m'ai arrêté, mais je pense que dans l'ensemble je lui ai donné un peu peur. Ton ex est effrayant." Jared dit.

"Dit le métamorphe sur le vampire." Bella a répondu.

Jared haussa les épaules. "Au moins, je suis humain pour la plupart du temps ... veux-tu parler à propos ..."

Elle leva un sourcil, sachant exactement ce qu'il demandait à propos. "Sur quoi?" Qu'il explique, et dirige la conversation pour une fois.

Il semblait mal à l'aise. "... A propos de ce qu'a dit Cullen ..."

"Il a dit beaucoup de choses." Bella ne n'allait pas rendre cela plus facile pour lui; il l'avait gardé dans l'obscurité beaucoup trop longtemps.

Jared soupira. "Tu es difficile, Isabella."

Elle a ri. «Suis-je maintenant? Peux-tu deviner combien frustrant cela a été pour moi jusqu'à maintenant? Je ne sais jamais ce que tu penses la plupart du temps."

«Je suis ... désolé. Je ne pense pas que je m'y suis très bien pris avec notre relation. J'étais tellement habitué à Kim ... elle était toujours si ... hmmm ... agréable. Elle accueillait tous mes besoins ... et tu es juste tellement différente. " Il arrêta alors comme il se débattait avec des mots. «Je n'ai vraiment pas aimé ça!" Il a finalement lâché.

Bella le regarda. «Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas aimé?"

Il regardait. "Elle a toujours fait ce que je lui ai dit de faire, si docile et confiant. Je ne devais pas gagner son respect ou son l'amour, ils étaient là depuis le début ... elle m'a dit qu'elle avait été en amour avec moi depuis toujours, l'imprégnation l'a rendue folle de joie ... J'ai honte de dire que je pensais qu'elle était tout à fait ordinaire avant que l'imprégnation de ne bouleverse. Il n'y avait pas de problème. Ne te méprends pas, elle m'a complété à un certain niveau, mais je sentais le besoin d'aller plus loin ... avec toi ... Je pense que je vais ... tu es bonne pour moi et le loup ... Je suis vraiment désolé si je suis compliqué, je ne m'adapte pas bien au changement ».

Bella sentit un petit sourire naître sur ses lèvres; enfin, ils prenaient un pas dans la bonne direction. "Jared, je comprends ce que tu dis. Probablement, mon incapacité à choisir entre Jake et Edward provenait du fait qu'ils me complétaient sur certains niveaux, mais ils faisaient défaut dans l'ensemble global. Je pense vraiment que tu pourrais être ce que j'ai besoin tout le long, nous avons besoin de travailler plus dur pour construire notre relation, il est important que nous parlions l'un l'autre et que nous essayons de rester sur la même page à propos des mêmes choses ".

Il leva les yeux et sourit doucement pour une fois. "Penses-tu vraiment que nous pourrions bien travailler ensemble?"

Elle hocha la tête, et prit sa main. "En admettant que nous sommes plus heureux l'un avec l'autre que lorsque nous étions avec les autres, nous avons utilisé l'amour, ne rejetons pas au loin notre amour pour eux. Il est juste que certaines choses sont censées être, et d'autres ne le sont pas."

Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Tu es sage Isabella, et j'ai vraiment apprécié que tu me défendes à propos de la tribu venant en premier. Même si je dois admettre que je ne suis pas sûr que je choisirais la tribu plus que toi..."

Bella sentit son cœur fondre un peu. "Merci Jared, mais s'il te plaît honore tes mots. Si le temps vient que tu as à faire ce choix, je voudrais que tu les choisisses."

Il se leva, et l'aida à se lever; puis il la prit dans ses bras. "Tu es une femme étonnante Isabella Swan, je l'espère, je serai digne de toi."

Elle le tenait fermement; jouissant de sa chaleur et de son confort. "Je pense que tu pourrais l'être."


	18. Chapter 18

**Comme promis, voici le chapitre 18, bonne lecture et laissez-moi vos reviews!**

 **Riley**

* * *

Chapitre 18

Les deux semaines qui ont suivi la discussion et la lutte passèrent sans trop de peine.

Victoria avait apparemment fait profile bas pendant un certain temps; on avait supposé qu'elle était très probablement entrain de recueillir plus nouveau-nés avant de frapper. Edward n'avait pas été autour à nouveau depuis le combat avec Jared, et il y avait une petite partie de Bella qui lui manquait. Quel que soit le choix qu'elle avait fait d'être avec Jared, il était encore difficile de le laisser aller et pleinement comprendre que leur relation ne serait jamais la même.

D'autre part, Jacob, lui, ne l'évitait pas, mais ne le voyait pas autant qu'avant. Elle savait que la voir avec Jared ne ferait que lui faire du mal; de sorte qu'elle n'avait pas dit quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Après tout, elle avait été celle qui lui avait dit de se laisser aller.

Jared avait été étrangement très occupé ces derniers temps, mais dans le temps, ils avaient pu passer du temps ensemble, il avait été beaucoup plus loquace et coopératif que précédemment.

Enfin, le samedi de la danse était arrivé. Bella avait été invité à la maison de Sue pour se changer, et se préparer avec Leah. Dès qu'elle était arrivée là, Leah lui avait prit le bras, et l'avait conduit à l'étage pour la chambre à coucher. «Je dois tout préparer, nous avons besoin d'essayer quelques styles de cheveux, et la combinaison du maquillage, mais j'avais une idée de la façon dont je veux que tu regardes ce soir."

Bella sourit comportement féminin de Leah, depuis la découverte que Sam n'avait eu aucune chance de sortir de l'imprégnation, elle était revenue à la vie. La plus grande peur de Leah, elle avait avoué Bella lors de l'achat pour les robes, avait été qu'elle n'avait pas été assez féminine, étant la seule femme-louve l'avait essentiellement dépouillée de cela. Maintenant qu'elle avait découvert que ce ne fut pas le cas, elle avait commencé à regarder autour, et elle a été d'aller à la danse avec un autre aîné qu'elle avait aimé pendant un certain temps.

"Alors dis-moi, comment ça va avec Jared? Il me semble que vous deux avez trouvé un meilleur équilibre." Dit Leah tout en ayant Bella sous ses griffes, et d'essayer différents styles de coiffure.

Bella sourit. "Oui, après que Jared et Edward se sont battus il y a deux semaines, nous avons eu cette conversation sur la façon dont il se sent à propos de moi. Je dois admettre qu'il a vraiment essayé. Bien que depuis cette nuit, il est aussi très prudent pour éviter toute situation dans laquelle nous pourrions être seul."

Leah rit et regarda Bella sceptiquement. "Tu veux dire que tu penses qu'il ne veut pas être seul avec toi?"

Bella se mordit la lèvre. «Je ne sais pas, je veux dire que je vois que je l'affecte, et l'imprégnation nous pousse fortement ensemble ... mais je ne sais vraiment pas. Qu'en penses-tu Leah? Aimes-tu ton rendez-vous, Alexander c'est ça? "

Leah haussa les épaules. "Oui, il est intéressant, mais jusqu'à ce que je sais pour sûr si je vais ou non imprégner, je ne ferai pas d'engagement. Une fois était plus que suffisant."

Bella savait que Sue, l'un des anciens, était à la recherche à travers les légendes s'il y avait des informations concernant l'imprégnation des femmes. «Alors, ta mère n'a pas encore trouvé quoi que ce soit."

Leah soupira. "Non, mais j'espère encore qu'elle trouvera. S'il y a quelqu'un qui peut trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin c'est ma mère. Elle est déterminée à me voir heureuse."

"Tu le mérites." Murmura Bella.

Leah sourit. "Je te remercie, tu mérites d'être heureuse aussi. Maintenant, vu que je suis une bonne amie pour toi, je vais te mettre hors de ta misère. Ce soir, nous savons toutes les deux que tu ne seras pas chez Emily. Eh bien, je sais pour sûr que Jared avait prévu une nuit pour vous deux dans son appartement ".

Le cœur de Bella commença à battre sauvagement. "Vraiment? Penses-tu que ..."

Leah se mit à rire. "Bella, Jared te veut tellement que les deux dernières semaines, tu as été constamment dans son esprit. Comme d'habitude, il a réussi à masquer ses autres pensées, mais toi ... il te veut beaucoup."

Bella rougit, mais elle était heureuse que Jared la désire. «Je ne suis pas sûr que je serai bonne au... sexe."

Leah arrêta avec son travail sur les cheveux de Bella, et bougea ses yeux jusqu'à la regarder, elle prit une chaise pour qu'elles puissent se faire face. "Bella, laisse-moi te dire quelque chose. Le sexe ou de faire l'amour, je préfère ce terme, ce n'est pas une question d'être bonne. C'est de partager quelque chose de spécial avec l'homme que tu aimes ou soucies. Peu importe comment ça va aller, aussi longtemps qu'il y a le respect, la confiance et l'amour entre vous deux, tout ira bien ".

Bella se sentit ému par les paroles de Leah. "Tu as raison Leah, je te remercie beaucoup ... pour tout."

Leah acquiesça, puis se leva. «Maintenant, avant que tu me transformer en une fille fleur bleu, revenons aux affaires. Je suis sûr que la meute va me taquiner assez sur notre conversation."

Bella se mit à rire, elle savait que Leah voulait paraître forte et dure, mais parfois elle pouvait voir sous ce dur extérieur une femme très attentionnée et douce. "Tu vas rendre un homme très heureux un jour."

"Je souhaite un homme qui ME rendra heureuse." Leah a répondu un sourire en coin.

A six heures, après cinq heures exténuantes de préparation, Leah et Bella étaient prêtes pour leurs rendez-vous.

Leah était vêtue d'une robe rouge longue avec un col en V qui a montrait ses courbes, et une paire de talons hauts qui allongeaient ses jambes. Bella était un peu jalouse du corps de Leah, mais elle avait dû admettre que sa nouvelle amie lui avait donné de bons conseils pour sa propre robe et elle se sentait assez belle. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe verte en mousseline de soie avec un collier brillant et des perles autour de sa taille.

Leah lui avait expliqué qu'elle et Jared avait convenu qu'Alexander, l'un avec la plus belle voiture, irait chercher Jared, et puis qu'ils se dirigeraient vers la maison des Clearwater. De là, ils iraient à un restaurant, puis après le repas, ils se rendraient à la salle de sport de l'école où le party commencerait vers neuf heure.

La cloche avait sonné, et Bella commença à se sentir agité, est-ce que Jared aimerait sa robe? Elle ne pouvait pas attendre un autre moment de plus de le voir. Elles entendirent Sue laisser les gars entrer, puis après un moment elle les appela. C'était leur signal pour descendre les escaliers.

Leah avait été la première à descendre, elle était magnifique dans sa robe rouge foncé.

Bella avait entendu à la fois Jared et Alexandre la complimenté, maintenant c'était à son tour. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et commença à descendre les escaliers. Elle leva les yeux pour attraper le regard de Jared, il la regarda et prit une grande respiration. Ses yeux s'obscurcirent et il avait vraiment regardé comme il luttait pour le contrôle. Elle lui sourit doucement, et quand elle regarda son apparence, elle se sentit prendre son souffle à plusieurs reprises aussi.

Jared avait enrichi ses cheveux courts, il portait un smoking noir avec une chemise blanche qui contrastait avec son teint foncé. Il ressemblait à un top modèle, si raffiné et beau. Elle se sentait fière qu'il soit sien.

Elle avait réussi à descendre les escaliers sans trébucher, les ballerines avaient aidé à cela. Et puis elle tendit la main à Jared. Il sortit de derrière son dos un bouquet pour le poignet, qui complétait parfaitement sa robe. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement alors qu'il le mettait sur elle.

Sue et Charlie, les attendaient avec les gars. Au grand embarras de Bella, Charlie disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était seulement ici pour la voir aller volontairement à une danse. Charlie la prit d'un côté et murmura. «Est-il le bon gars à propos de qui tu parlais?"

Bella rougit, mais elle se rappela de la conversation. "Oui, papa. J'espère que tu le traites comme tu traites Jake. Jared est un bon gars et il va prendre grand soin de moi. Je suis sûre."

Charlie hocha la tête. "Nous allons voir, je veux que tu l'invites à dîner bientôt."

Elle sourit et accepta. Enfin, elle fut capable de marcher au côté de Jared, et elle trouva un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres, montrant qu'il avait clairement entendu. Satané loup-garou et leur super-ouïe!

Les parents avaient pris beaucoup de photos des quatre d'entre eux, et au bout de quinze minutes, ils avaient réussi à partir.

Alexander aida Leah sur le siège avant, tandis que Jared aida Bella pour le siège arrière. Quand il fut assis près d'elle, Jared lui prit la main, et se rapprocha de son oreille. «Isabella, il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire à quel point tu es belle. Tu es chanceuse que je ne sois pas venu avec ma voiture, car sinon nous allions tout droit à mon appartement."

Le sens de ses paroles suintait à travers la tête confuse de Bella, et elle rougit. Elle ne voulait rien d'autre que de retourner à son appartement aussi. «Nous aurons le temps plus tard ce soir ...» murmura t-elle.

Il acquiesca. "Tu peux parier sur ça."

Le repas était bon, et Alexander se garda de les divertir avec beaucoup de blagues et des histoires. Jared et Leah, en raison de leurs fonctions de loups ne se mélangent pas bien à l'école donc ils avaient découvert beaucoup de bavardage intéressant au sujet de leurs camarades de classe.

Leah, à un moment donné, riait tellement que Bella pensait qu'elle allait étouffer. "Vraiment? Je ne savais pas que Shelby avait fait ça!" dit-elle choquée.

Alexander souriait. «Ce fut un ose bien, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle laisserait son soutien-gorge sur le bureau de notre directeur soit. Le gars est allé enquêter, mais il n'a pas trouvé le coupable."

Bella et Jared ne faisaient que suivre légèrement avec Leah et la conversation d'Alexandre, ils avaient été perdus dans leur monde de légères touches et regards langoureux. Elle fut surprise quand elle entendit un raclement de la gorge, elle se retourna pour voir Leah et Alexander déjà debout et prêt à y aller. Bella rougit et Jared rit. «Je suis désolé les gars", il a dit: «Il semble que je ne peux pas garder mon esprit sur autre chose que ma copine." Donc, il avait été distrait aussi.

Aux paroles de Jared, Bella sentit une augmentation de son rythme cardiaque. Il l'avait appelé, sa copine, cela signifiait tellement, que peu de reconnaissance. Ce fut la première fois qu'il l'avait dit à haute voix et en face de quelqu'un qui n'a pas été en leur secret.

Alexander se mit à rire. "Ne t'inquiètes pas Jared, j'ai le même problème en gardant mes yeux de Leah. Maintenant que je suis parvenu à obtenir un rendez-vous et prouvé que j'avais raison en pensant qu'elle est géniale, je ne suis pas l'intention de la laisser partir sans me battre. "

Le fard à joues de Léa était absolument surprenant et réconfortant. La meute avait récemment très peu à célébrer ou se réjouir, la lutte était imminente et il était important que tous réussi à attraper tous les peu de bonheur qu'ils pouvaient. «Je pourrais t'en tenir à cela." dit-elle timidement. Alexander lui prit la main et la conduisit hors du restaurant, Jared passa un bras autour des épaules de Bella et suivi.

Il lui chuchota. "Il semble être un bon gars, j'espère que tout ira bien pour eux." Bella hocha la tête et se blottit plus près de lui. «Je souhaite de tout mon cœur qu'il puisse la rendre aussi heureuse comme elle le mérite."

Ils entrèrent dans la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la danse.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi my little monsters!**

 **Et oui, enfin, après tout ce temps d'attente, voici enfin la suite d'ImPerfect Love! Il s'est fait attendre, je sais, je ne vous énumèrerai pas une foule de raison du pourquoi cela m'a prit du temps, cela ne sert à rien. Je tenais aussi à vous rassurer, je continue la traduction, j'ai promis de l'achever et je le ferai. Il ne reste que 10 chapitres à traduire, je me donne le défis de finir de traduire d'ici fin juillet maximum pour ne pas dépasser 1 an de traduction et ensuite me lancer dans un nouveau projet.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas, laissez vos reviews!**

 **Louve**

* * *

Chapitre 19

Ils arrivèrent à la danse, parlant et riant toujours confortablement ensemble, Alexander prit la main de Leah à nouveau dès qu'ils sortirent de la voiture. Il se tourna vers Jared et Bella et dit: «Mieux vaut montrer à tout le monde que Leah est prise, je ne voudrais pas donner de mauvaises idées aux vautours à l'intérieur. Tu voudras peut-être faire la même chose avec ta copine Jared."

Jared sourit sombrement. "Quelque part, je suis sûr que personne ne va essayer de se rapprocher de Bella." la menace derrière ses mots était très clair et Bella frissonna, Jared était si dangereusement sexy.

Bella prit la main de Jared. "Ils pourraient ne pas savoir qu'il ne faut pas essayer quoi que ce soit avec moi, mais je dois dire clairement aux filles à l'intérieur que tu es à moi."

Jared grogna près de son oreille. "Il n'y a personne d'autre que je veux, seulement toi."

Bella frissonna, et son anticipation, pour tout ce que le post-danse pourrait impliquer, augmenta.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de gym, et pour une danse d'école, l'atmosphère était agréable. Il y avait de la musique jouée par un DJ et des rafraîchissements d'un côté. Bella aimait la simplicité du party, il n'avait pas l'air cher ou élégant comme à Forks High, mais il la rendait en ce moment plus à l'aise. Une des choses qu'elle avait détestées le plus chez les Cullen avait été leur argent; elle avait toujours senti que c'était trop. Sa vie avec Jared, aller à l'université et gagner son propre argent lui plaisait de plus en plus.

Jared et Alexander proposèrent d'aller chercher les boissons des filles, tandis que Bella et Leah allaient trouver quelques chaises ensemble près de la piste de danse. Bella regarda autour et a vit que beaucoup de filles lorgnaient Jared. Leah se pencha vers elle et murmura: «Personne ne sait encore que Kim est morte, ils pensent tous qu'ils ont rompu et qu'elle est partie. Alors, les filles ici espéraient être les seules à consoler le pauvre Jared."

Bella hocha la tête et ensuite demanda: «Mais qu'en est-il des parents de Kim?"

Leah répondit. "Kim a vécu avec sa grand-mère, ses parents sont morts quand elle était très jeune Sa grand-mère est morte l'année dernière aussi, donc Kim était seule. La meute était sa famille..."

Bella se sentait triste pour Kim, elle avait tout perdu. Elle décida que s'ils découvraient que Kim était un nouveau-né, elle allait essayer de convaincre la meute et les Cullen de la laisser en vie. Elle sentait Leah lui donner un coup de coude. "Quelqu'un est sur le cas de Jared. Silvia est assez vicieuse. Tu pourrais vouloir lui faire savoir qu'il est pris."

Bella se retourna pour regarder une fille voluptueuse, souriant timidement à son Jared. Elle remarqua que Jared ne semblait pas affecté par sa beauté ou de son 'intérêt pour lui. Elle haussa les épaules. «Je pense qu'il va être capable de se débarrasser d'elle par lui-même." Bella savait que sa seule «concurrente» était Kim. Alors que l'imprégnation était certainement un moyen dans lequel une femme pouvait se sentir en sécurité vis-à-vis de son homme, il n'y avait pas à craindre que Jared s'égare, elle était seulement profondément préoccupé d'avoir à rivaliser avec la mémoire du premier amour de Jared.

Leah sourit. "Tu le penses vraiment, Bella. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas aider grumpy?"

Bella ricana. "Je pense que grumpy est très bon à s'occuper de lui-même." Puis elle vit que Jared l'avait regardé, et elle savait qu'il l'avait entendu. "Uh, oh. Je suis dans le trouble maintenant."

Jared avait réussi à se libérer de la jeune fille, et se dirigea vers elle. Bella se cacha derrière Leah. "Maintenant, Leah, voici une excellente occasion pour toi d'être mon amie."

Leah se mit à rire, et se déplaca. "Désolé Bella, mais la règle numéro un est de ne pas se tenir entre le loup et sa compagne lors d'une dispute." Puis elle ferma les yeux sur elle et ajouta: «Je suis certaine que vous pouvez parler d'un moyen de sortir de ce petit problème."

Jared était presque arrivé à elles, Bella avait seulement une fraction de seconde à penser, quand il arriva, elle se dirigea vers lui, mit ses mains autour de son cou et quand il se pencha, elle écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'hésita pas à répondre. Après un moment, ils furent interrompus dans leur baiser par une toux. "Vraiment IsaBells, je ne savais pas que vous étiez unis pour PDA²." Dit la voix bourrue de Jake.

Bella rougit. "Eh bien, je voulais juste éviter une crise."

Jared sourit. "Tu n'es pas totalement tirée d'affaire, Isabella. Plus tard, je vais traiter avec toi."

Elle frissonna et chuchota. "Est-ce une promesse?"

Jared hocha la tête, et ses yeux s'obscurcirent. "Effectivement."

"Maintenant, maintenant ... Nous sommes ici pour avoir du plaisir." dit Jake brisant leur regard remplit de désir. Il prit ensuite le bras de Bella et dit: «Cela ne te dérange pas mon frère, si je vole une danse avec ta copine ..."

Jared allait répondre, mais il se tourna vers Bella, et elle hocha la tête légèrement. Bella ne voulait pas créer un combat ou un problème. Jared soupira. "Elle est tout à toi pour une danse. Après cela, je ne veux pas te voir en vol nous tourner autour, va te trouver ta propre copine. Que veux-tu dire Isabella? Veux-tu danser avec ce chien?"

Bella sourit à Jared, qui faisait de son mieux pour diminuer la tension suspendue entre lui et Jacob. Elle était aussi bien contente qu'il lui demande son avis, ne prenant pas pour acquis ce qu'elle voulait ou ne voulait pas faire. Elle hocha la tête, et elle remarqua que quelque chose avait brillé dans les yeux de Jake, mais ce fut trop rapide pour Bella puisse comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Jacob répondit doucement à Jared et ne tarda pas son regard sur elle, «Bien sûr, juste une danse." Et puis il la conduisit sur la piste de danse lorsqu'une chanson lente commença à jouer.

Jake la tenait près de lui, et après un moment d'hésitation, Bella posa sa tête sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Il aurait été si facile avec Jake ... Il murmura près de son oreille. «Tu m'as manqué ces deux dernières semaines Bells."

Elle sentit les larmes jaillirent dans ses yeux, mais elle voulu les retenir. "Il vaut mieux de cette façon Jake. Tu dois trouver ton propre chemin. Je suis avec Jared et nous prévoyons d'être ensemble pour ... la vie."

Jake soupira. «Je sais, mais quand tu me laisse être si près de toi, je ne peux pas arrêter de rêver que nous aurions pu faire cela. Je t'aurais gagné contre d'Edward, je suis sûr."

Bella sourit tristement. «Tu es vraiment arrogant Jacob Black."

Il sourit en retour. «Je suis arrogant parce que je peux l'être."

"Bien-sûr." elle plaisanta, mais elle se calma, se souvenant qu'elle avait besoin de faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour forcer Jake à la laisser partir. "Jake, vraiment, peux-tu me faire une faveur et arrêter de provoquer Jared? Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il s'est imprégné de moi. Il a été plus patient que je ne l'aurais jamais été, si nos rôles étaient inversés."

Elle hésita un instant, ne voulant pas vraiment lui faire du mal et de ruiner sa nuit, mais elle avait besoin qu'il oublie son amour pour elle et qu'il la laisse partir. Alors elle prit une profonde inspiration et se prépara pour la douleur qu'elle allait voir dans ses yeux. «J'ai l'intention, eh bien je pense que nous avons l'intention, tu sais, d'aller de l'avant dans notre relation. Physiquement, je veux dire."

Jake trébucha presque, mais se rattrapa. Son expression était illisible. "N'est-ce pas trop tôt?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Jake, tu sais comment l'imprégnation fonctionne, l'absence de relation physique entre nous, nous rends fou tous les deux. Notre lien a besoin, nous en avons besoin. Je sais que cela semble trop tôt, mais Jared et moi avons parcouru un long chemin depuis quelques semaines et nous sommes prêts à approfondir notre relation ".

«Je ne suis pas sûr à ce sujet. Pourquoi vous n'attendez pas quelques semaines de plus?" Jacob chuchota et il ajouta vraiment doucement, «S'il te plaît ... Bells ...".

Bella sentit son cœur se resserrer, mais elle savait qu'elle voulait Jared. «Je le veux, je le veux comme je n'ai jamais voulu quelqu'un d'autre, même pas ... Edward. Pourquoi veux-tu te blesser tellement Jake? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas essayez d'être mon meilleur ami comme je suis en train d'être la tienne? " déclara Bella attristée.

Il grimaça. «Je ne veux pas être juste ton meilleur ami, et tu sais qu'au fond tu ne le veux pas aussi."

Elle se mordit la lèvre. "Honnêtement Jake, il n'y a rien que je puisse dire pour te convaincre de mon choix? Existe-t-il un moyen pour toi de comprendre que je veux Jared autant qu'il me veut et qu'il n'y a aucun espoir pour que nous soyons toujours ensemble?"

"Non, il n'y en a pas Bells. Je te l'ai dit que je t'aimerai et j'essayerai de t'avoir jusqu'à ton dernier souffle. Je ne plaisantais pas." dit sérieusement Jake.

"Si je peux me permettre de vais couper ici?" La voix de Jared était inébranlable. .. "Je pense que tu as assez bouleversé ma compagne Jake je ne voulais vraiment pas avoir à le dire encore une fois, mais je veux que tu comprennes clairement qu'elle est à moi. Je ne prévois pas de la laisser partir de si tôt, je ne peux pas. "

Jacob se raidit. "Jared, je ne vais pas présenter des excuses pour mon comportement. Je sais comment tu te sens et comment elle se sent, j'essaie ok? Mais tu ne peux pas me demander de laisser aller la seule femme que j'ai jamais voulue et aimée. Je n'ai pas l'impression de m'attacher, et mon lien avec elle est fort, je sais que je peux casser votre imprégnation, si je travaille assez dur. Son esprit est fort; elle a survécu à tant de choses, et j'espère qu'elle va la briser éventuellement ".

Elle fut surprise par l'explosion de Jacob. Et puis elle se demanda s'il avait raison, peut-être son cerveau avait été câblé de façon si différente qu'elle pourrait finalement surmonter l'imprégnation. Le ferait-elle si elle avait le choix? Elle tourna les yeux vers Jared, et la réponse était un non retentissant. Elle désirait ce que Jared pouvait lui donner, il n'avait pas juste été en amour ou en adoration comme Edward et Jacob l'avait été, il était beaucoup plus; il lui faisait se sentir désirée et stimulée dans le droit chemin. Elle pouvait se tenir debout elle-même à côté de Jared, ne pas être la demoiselle en détresse comme d'habitude.

Alors elle prit une profonde inspiration et alla pour le tuer. "Jake, je ... je ne veux pas la briser." et à son expression choquée elle poursuivit, "je ne suis pas heureuse de la façon dont j'ai été poussé dans les bras de Jared, mais plus le temps passe, plus je sens combien il est bon pour moi d'être avec lui. Je ne regretterai jamais de vous avoir aimé toi et Edward, mais la vérité est que je sais que je peux aimer Jared tellement plus. Il y a une grande partie de mon cœur qui est prêt à aimer et à être aimé par lui. Je ne prévois pas de lutter contre l'imprégnation, je le veux et je le veux avec Jared ".

Jake lâcha soudainement, ses yeux montrant comment il était blessé. "Je dois y aller." Il se retourna et sortit de la salle de gym à la hâte.

Bella soupira et se retourna pour regarder Jared. Ses yeux intenses la regardaient attentivement. "Voulais-tu dire ce que tu viens de dire?»

Elle acquiesça. Il hocha la tête, puis lui prit la main. «Allons-y, j'en ai assez. Ma maison est à proximité, nous irons en marchant. Un peu d'air frais sera bon pour nous deux."

A son signe de tête, il lui prit la main et ils allèrent vers Alexander et Leah pour leur dire au revoir, avant de quitter la danse. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre d'être seul avec Jared, maintenant qu'elle avait définitivement écrasé les espoirs de Jacob, elle était prête à se donner complètement à Jared.

«C'est une belle nuit." dit Jared pour couper le silence. "Je suis désolé pour la danse. Quand je l'ai entendu déclarer sa foi indéfectible dans votre relation, je me suis presque perdu. Je suis au bout de mes retranchements avec Jake. Je ne peux pas te blâmer, parce que tu as été très clair avec lui sur la façon dont tu te sentais ".

Bella soupira et se blottit plus près de Jared. «Je sais. Je pensais que ces dernières semaines avaient été un message clair que je changeais, mais il ne semble pas vouloir entendre ce que je dis. Bien que je crois qu'il aurait peut-être raison sur ..." et elle s'arrêta.

"Sur?" demanda Jared sérieusement.

"A propos de moi d'être en mesure de briser l'imprégnation." Murmura Bella.

Jared s'arrêta. "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? C'est impossible."

Bella se mordit la lèvre. «Je viens de dire que je pourrais, pas que je pouvais. C'est juste qu'il semble que mon esprit fonctionne différemment que les autres, tu sais que je suis à l'abri de beaucoup de dons des vampires. Eh bien, si l'imprégnation est un lien mental et non pas seulement un lien physique, je me demande si je pourrais être en mesure de le briser si je voulais vraiment ".

Jared était silencieux. Bella sentit la crainte montée dans son cœur, se pourrait-il que Jared pourrait vouloir qu'elle fasse un essai? Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle de la façon dont elle le voulait? "Jared ... Je ... veux-tu que j'essaie?'' dit-elle doucement. "Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux?" Elle était déterminée à lui donner un choix, s'il voulait découvrir qu'elle tenait à lui assez pour briser son propre cœur et de le laisser aller.

Jared se tourna rapidement vers elle. "Est-ce que ce que tu veux Isabella? Briser l'imprégnation et être avec Jake?"

Bella était choqué par l'intensité de son éclat. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère, pas même quand il était désespéré à cause de la disparition de Kim. "Jared, je nous veux. Je n'ai peut-être pas eu librement le choix de commencer cette relation, mais maintenant je suis dedans sérieusement. Je peux voir le potentiel entre nous."

Il l'étudia, et après un moment, il prit son visage dans ses mains. Il soupira et ferma les yeux un moment, quand il les rouvrit, elle pouvait voir tout son amour pour elle à l'intérieur. Son cœur était rempli de bonheur de savoir qu'il la voulait aussi. "Isabella ... Je te veux. Je n'ai jamais voulu quiconque de la façon dont je te veux. L'imprégnation m'a peut-être poussé vers toi, mais c'est moi qui aspire à ton contact. Je nous veux aussi. Tu es à moi et je 'prévois de ne jamais te laisser partir. " Et puis il l'embrassa, elle le laissa conduire le baiser et appréciant sa forte étreinte chaleureuse. Il n'y avait rien ni personne qui ne l'ait jamais fait sentir aussi désiré.

Il fut le seul à briser leur baiser. "Ne parler plus de briser l'imprégnation. Je compte bien te garder Isabella."

"Jamais plus.».murmura-t-elle, et puis il prit sa main et il l'attira à son appartement. Bella était étourdi par anticipation; elle voulait enfin être réclamée par Jared, de savoir avec certitude qu'ils appartenaient à l'un et l'autre pour toujours.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi little monsters!**

 **Et oui, comme promit, je suis de retour avec la suite d'ImPerfect Love! Et pour les intéresser, j'ai trois chapitre d'avance de traduit, il ne m'en reste plus que 7 à traduire! Je crois que je vais relever mon défi et terminer cette traduction en moins d'un an. J'en suis fière, d'ailleurs, j'ai décidé de demandé à l'auteure de Forks Cuisine de me permettre de traduire sa fiction. Je vais déjà commencer à le faire et je posterai dès que j'aurai son aval. Le pourquoi? C'est que la traductrice d'origine c'est arrêté à 4 chapitres de la fin et n'a plus donné signe de vie depuis, et honnêtement, c'est frustrant. Dernier point avant de vous laisser lire, je suis entrain d'écrire la suite de l'héritier des dragons et avec un peu de chance vous aurez la suite d'ici le week-end prochain!**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture et laissez vos reviews!**

 **Louve**

* * *

Chapitre 20

POV JARED

Jared et Isabella étaient tous deux silencieux alors qu'ils marchaient vers sa place, il ressassait tout ce qui était arrivé au cours des dernières heures. Il était encore sous le choc que Jacob ait essayé de se mettre entre eux, et qu'elle pensait qu'il pourrait y avoir une chance qu'elle puisse briser l'imprégnation. En outre, il avait senti pour la première fois la peur de la perdre, enfin confirmer dans son esprit qu'il était vraiment en amour avec elle.

Il prit la clé de son lieu habituel pour se cacher, et parce qu'il ne pouvait résister à l'occasion de la toucher, de la guidée avec sa main au bas de son dos. Comme il ferma la porte derrière eux son esprit avait été dévoré par sa chaleur et hébété par son odeur entêtante. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle était belle, mais ce soir, surtout qu'elle ressemblait à un ange; plus que tout, ce qu'il voulait du temps sans être interrompu juste pour lui montrer combien elle signifiait pour lui.

Comme il tourna la serrure, il prit une profonde inspiration dans ce qu'il savait être une vaine tentative pour effacer ses pensées. Immédiatement une odeur douceâtre agressa ses narines, vampire! Merde, il avait fermé la porte!

Rapidement il mit Isabella derrière lui, entre lui et la porte. Sa sécurité était sa seule priorité en ce moment. "Jared?" Sa voix surprise demanda: «Que fais-tu?"

Il prit une profonde inspiration; l'odeur était épaisse dans l'air et il savait que la sangsue était encore là. «Isabella, sort ton téléphone et appelle Billy ou Alice. Dis-leur d'envoyer quelqu'un, il y a une sangsue ici."

Isabella commença à fouiller dans son sac derrière lui. Il se tenait toujours, tous ses sens axé sur la porte fermée de la chambre à coucher. Quand il ouvrit, ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. "Kim!"

La belle sangsue en face de lui qui avait été le centre de son univers, mais en même temps, elle n'était pas la femme qu'il avait aimée. Les yeux rouges lumineux lui ont donné de suite; aussi il ne se sentait pas tirer vers elle. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait plus d'âme?

Elle le regarda étrangement, et renifla. Ses yeux rouges immédiatement concentrés sur Isabella. Il se raidit, et essaya d'attraper son attention. "Kim, comment ... comment vas-tu?" Ils étaient tellement dans la merde! Il entendit Isabella murmurer au téléphone puis cliquez sur fermer.

"Ils vont être ici le plus tôt possible", déclara sa compagne tranquillement.

"Bonjour Jared, est-ce que je t'ai manqué?" répondit Kim d'une voix de clochette.

Sangsue, elle était juste une sangsue. Il ne restait plus rien de la femme qu'il avait aimée. Il ferma les yeux, Isabella était sa priorité. Il avait besoin de gagner un peu de temps pour que l'aide arrive. "Bien sûr, je l'ai fait. Qu'est-ce que ... qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?"

Kim fit un pas en avant, et il s'accroupi. Il n'allait pas la laisser près d'Isabella. Il sentit des larmes dans ses yeux; comment pourrait-il lutter contre Kim? "Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne le savais pas Jay. Pourquoi es-tu ici avec Bella Swan? Est-il possible que tu m'es déjà oublié?"

Il laissa les larmes couler sur son visage; il savait qu'elle se préparait à une attaque et que personne n'allait venir ici à temps. Il devrait la tuer. «Isabella, nous allons aller à côté, tu vois que la porte là-bas? C'est un placard, quand nous y arriverons tu vas y allez et ne sors pas jusqu'à ce que je te le dis. Est-ce clair?" Il risqua un coup d'œil à Isabella, et vit des larmes dans ses yeux.

Elle hocha la tête, et dit: «Jared ... peu importe ce que ... je serai là pour toi."

Il savait qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, «Je ... merci ... et Bella ... Je suis désolé pour tout ... Je promets que je ne laisserai rien t'arriver."

Pendant un moment, il voulait lui dire combien il était vraiment reconnaissant, combien elle avait été patiente et compréhensive depuis l'imprégnation. Il se rappela le moment où il s'était rendu compte qu'elle allait être sa compagne. Il ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix, mais il avait été extatique à ce sujet.

Il s'était senti coupable de la façon dont cela allait gâcher sa vie, et jaloux parce que Jake et Edward avaient quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais, son amour. De plus, l'idée qu'il avait été plus heureux d'avoir Isabella comme empreinte qu'il ne l'avait été sur avec Kim, lui avait donné encore plus de douleur et de culpabilité. Kim ne méritait pas cette trahison, mais c'était vrai. Isabella était ce que lui et son loup voulaient et avaient besoin. Il se rappela toutes les fois qu'il l'avait menacée, ou que le loup avait ressenti le besoin de prouver qu'elle était sienne. Isabella n'avait jamais reculé devant lui; elle était exactement la femme qu'il avait toujours voulue.

Bella Swan l'avait toujours fasciné; d'abord en cours d'exécution avec des vampires, puis avec sa réaction en apprenant que son meilleur ami était un loup-garou. Elle avait été un mélange de timidité et de force, et en quelque sorte il n'avait jamais vraiment été en mesure de la comprendre. Il devait admettre qu'elle l'intriguait depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée.

Elle le sortit de sa rêverie. "Attention, Jared ...» dit-elle quand ils atteignirent le placard, elle alla à l'intérieur, et il ferma et verrouilla la porte. Ensuite il s'agenouilla et passa la clé sous la porte. Il ne serait pas utile si Kim réussissait à aller jusqu'à elle, mais s'il l'arrêtait et se blessait, elle aurait un moyen de sortir.

Son attention était de retour à la femme que pendant presque un an avait été sa raison de vivre, celle avec qui il avait prévu de se marier. Son amour pour elle était là, mais la nécessité d'être un protecteur et ses nouveaux sentiments pour Isabella obscurcissait tout le reste. "Kim, je vais te donner une chance. Si tu pars maintenant je ne vais pas te suivre."

Elle haussa les épaules, sa belle chevelure noire était succulente et regarda doux. Il secoua la tête; probablement des restes de son lien étaient encore présents. "Jay, où exactement dois-je aller? Tu es tout ce que j'ai. Dès que je suis parvenu à échapper à Victoria, je suis venu te voir."

Jared la connaissait trop bien; ses paroles semblaient sincères, mais le mouvement presque invisible de son épaule lui disait qu'elle lui mentait. Elle avait même reniflé Isabella; les vêtements volés dans sa chambre avait été pour elle, pour la chasser. "Kim, je ne veux vraiment pas te faire de mal, mais si tu ne me donne pas le choix je vais devoir le faire. S'il te plaît, pars avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

Kim sourit doucement. "Il est déjà trop tard Victoria progresse;... Il ne faudra pas longtemps avant qu'elle arrive à La Push. Elle a offert d'épargner notre peuple en échange de la petite Bella. Qu'en dis-tu? C'est juste une vie en échange de la tribu? ».

Son souffle lui a laissé; il se souvenait de retour dans la chambre d'Isabella quand ils avaient parlé. Il avait été si prêt à tout sacrifier pour sa tribu, et même sa compagne lui avait dit de le faire. Mais il réalisa sinistrement qu'il ne pouvait pas. «Je peux me donner pour ma tribu, mais je ne donnerai pas ma compagne."

Kim haletait, puis plissa les yeux. "Tu t'es imprégné à nouveau? De Bella?"

Jared vit sa douleur, puis la colère explosa et elle l'attaqua. Il éclata en loup, et ils commencèrent à se battre, dans son esprit, il chantait -protéger mon âme-sœur - protéger mon âme-sœur -.

Kim était forte, mais inexpérimenté; et après une chute cassant des meubles et des objets. Il réussi finalement avec sa patte de casser son cou. Elle était couchée pas encore morte sur le sol quand la porte explosa derrière lui et Jake vint. Jake progressivement et dit –Jared, je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas venir avant. Je vais prendre soin de ... Kim ...

Jared regarda Kim pour la dernière fois; elle essayait de ramper vers lui et il sentit son cœur se briser. Pendant un moment, rien n'existait seulement lui et Kim. Il fit un pas vers elle, mais alors il entendit un cri silencieux, il est venu dans le placard. Bella! Sa douce Bella innocente. Il ferma les yeux et progressivement fit marche arrière. "Merci Jake, je ... te serais reconnaissant si tu pouvais ... Il y a autre chose, Victoria vient vers La Push, peux-tu le dire aux Cullen pour se préparer à se battre?"

Il tourna le dos; et senti Jake prendre Kim avec lui; Jared se dirigea vers le placard et murmura. "Bella ... peux-tu ouvrir la porte?" Il vit la clé étant poussé sous la porte. Il l'ouvrit, et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Il ferma les yeux et respira son parfum unique, depuis le moment où il l'avait rencontrée, avant même l'imprégnation, il avait pensé qu'elle sentait délicieux. Il les fit entrer dans sa chambre, et se coucha avec elle sur le lit.

Elle pleurait doucement, et il caressait ses cheveux. «Ça va Bella, personne ne pourra jamais te blesser tant que je suis vivant."

"Je sais que tu me protèges Jared, c'est juste ... Je ... pauvre Kim!" gémit-elle.

Jared était paralysé dans le silence. Sa vie avait été en danger et elle se sentait désolé pour Kim? Il la tenait encore plus près; cette femme douce était à garder et à chérir pour la vie. Sa gentillesse était étonnante.

"Il va bien maintenant. Cette chose n'était pas Kim. Kim est morte depuis que Victoria l'a changée. Le corps était là, mais l'âme ne l'était pas." murmura Jared, essayant de se convaincre aussi bien qu'elle.

Bella cria plus fort. « Ce n'est tout simplement pas juste ... elle n'a rien fait de mal ... et oh Dieu! Edward avait raison! J'aurais perdu mon âme si j'avais passé par le changement ..." elle était encore plus bouleversée, puis sa force habituelle revint. "Jared ... à propos de Victoria ..."

Jared la tenait plus près. "Bella, je ne vais pas t'abandonner, pas maintenant ni jamais." Puis il ressenti le besoin de l'embrasser et il le fit. Même si elle avait été bouleversée, elle répondit en retour avec passion.

Il la désirait tant!

Quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas couché avec Cullen, son loup s'était réjoui, mais en même temps, il savait qu'il avait réagi de façon excessive par son marquage. Comment allait-elle réagir à la pensée de l'épouser dans l'année?

Jared soupira. Elle essaya de quitter son côté, mais il la tenait plus fermement. «J'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes pour me rééquilibrer. Bella, je vais t'emmener à Emily, tu seras en sécurité. La meute et les Cullen prendront soin de Victoria.

Bella cria et l'embrassa. "Reviens-moi Jared. Et si tu penses qu'il n'y a pas autre chose que tu peux faire, s'il te plaît vient me chercher. Je vais volontiers donner ma vie pour votre tribu."

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Sa compagne forte et gentille était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu; Il murmura. "Je t'abandonnes pas, Bella et je te promets que jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je reviendrai toujours à toi. Partons maintenant."


	21. Un Au revoir

Bonjour à tous,

Je sais que certains se demanderont pourquoi j'ai enlevé mes autres fictions en cours. Depuis que l'année 2018 a commencé, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, un genre d'introspection sur ma vie, sur ce que j'ai fais, sur ce que je veux faire dans un futur proche. Enfin, ce genre de question que l'on finit tous par se poser un jour ou l'autre. J'ai envi de retrouvé complètement la santé, de me lever le matin non pas en prenant mon inhalateur, mais en sautant sur mes deux jambes pour commencer la journée. Je veux l'amour dans ma vie, je veux voyager aussi et encore plus écrire mon livre. À chaque réalisation que j'ai eu durant ses derniers jours, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que j'ai envi de vivre la vrai réalité. J'ai passé tant d'années à lire soit des fictions ou des livres, à m'imaginer vivre pleins d'aventures et d'histoires plus fantastiques les unes que les autres, que j'ai oublié ce que c'était de simplement vivre la vie, chaque jour, dans le moment présent. En relisant mon dernier One-Shot **Le temps d'un au revoir** j'étais encore plus sûre de ma décision. Je laisse derrière moi les Fanfictions pour vivre ma vie et faire de celle-ci ce que je rêves chaque nuit, MA réalité. Je ne cesserai pas pour autant d'écrire, mais cette fois, toute mon attention et mon imagination sera pour mon livre.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lus mes fictions, qui ont aimés ma manière d'écrire et surtout, ce que j'ai écris. Je vous demande de me pardonner de ne pas terminer ce que j'avais commencé alors que j'avais promit de poursuivre et vous offrir les suites promises et ce n'est pas par manque de flamme ou d'idées, mais pour les raisons ci-haut mentionnés. Je souhaite bonne chance à tous les auteurs que j'ai lu ses dernières années et que j'ai adoré lire chaque mot du début à la fin. Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2018 et que tous vos rêves se réalisent.

C'était Louve Michaelis, alias Dark Method, alias Fayria, alias Louve A. Nyx, alias Silver G. Winter et bien d'autres noms de plumes que j'ai utilisé, pour la toute dernière fois sur Fanfiction.


End file.
